The Birth of Super Fusion
by King Golden
Summary: A demon born of shadows, malevolence and greed has been unleashed upon the universe and a fusion of the strongest warriors must take place to stop it. Takes place in the Future Trunks timeline. Rated T for mild cursing and violence.
1. Prologue: The Dark Pact

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer.

This story was originally intended for the ppl at Dragon Ball Unlimited and their Unusual Fusion Fan Fiction page...but I was too lazy to send it in, and it never got sent. But why let it gather dust? I think its a fairly good story...So,on to this story already!

Prologue: The Dark Pact

A small, nearly unnoticeable planet existed in the expanse of space, at the far reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy.

The planet once bustled with life, vibrant and luscious greenery, crystalline lakes, and the Majikku, the dominant species, existed in a golden age of civilization.

But no longer was the planet of the fallen Majikku teeming with life. The planet was now covered in dead, black soil; any trees that remained were withered and as black as the soil, and the lakes and oceans had all dried up. As for the Majikku, all but three survived the horrific death of the planet, and two of those three were already dead.

For the sole survivor of the world's demise, his only purpose in life wasn't revenge for his people, he cared nothing for his dead race. His only purpose was to overthrow the arrogant rulers of the universe… the Kaioushin.

He walked across the dark surface of this horrid world, moving swiftly to reach his headquarters, the only place where life existed, at least to his knowledge. He quickly entered the headquarters, which was actually a large spacecraft that had been constructed by a deceased member of his kind. He flicked on the lights.

In stature, this creature was very small, barely reaching above three feet. His teal green skull was barren of hair. His blue eyes seemed to be barely opened as his dull yellow eyelids covered a great deal of his large eyeballs. Two long antennae jutted out of the sides of his face that reached all the way to his waist. He wore a navy blue breastplate with dull orange pants that stretched from his abdomen to his feet. Upon his feet were small black shoes.

"Damned book," said the creature in strangely pitched voice. "Where did Uiza-do hide you?" The book he was speaking of would allow him to travel into Makai, the realm of the dead. Once there, he would gather the necessary darkness to create a being of evil, with which he would conquer the universe. Since his birth, this creature had been raised to believe he was destined to become ruler of all, and through Uiza-do, he learned magic and began on his way to achieve his goal.

The evil creature sat upon a chair and pondered the whereabouts of the book with this incantation. He had searched the entire globe, at one point re-finding the elder wizard's lair. He tore the place apart searching for this particular incantation, but again could not find it. His frustration grew as he continued to sit.

_Damn you Uiza-do…_cursed the young wizard's mind. _You must be laughing in your grave at me you accursed creature…wait…grave? That's it!_

Flashback

A young creature closed his eyes, his body suspended in mid air within a white aura. The task seemed simple enough and the creature effortlessly suspended himself. Suddenly the aura dissipated and the creature fell to the ground.

"You lost your focus, Bibidi. The purpose of this exercise was to develop clarity of mind. You must learn control," said an elder wizard. His dull green eyes looked wide open as his wrinkled and dull red skin barley contained them. He wore a small, tattered white cape wrapped about his shoulders. He wore a black breastplate with dull orange pants that stretched from his abdomen to his feet.

"Master Uiza-do," said Bibidi, "I grow weary of these exercises. When will you show me how to do the bigger incantations? Like creating other beings?"

"Such spells require large amounts of concentration and discipline, which you have yet to acquire my young, impatient pupil," replied Uiza-do. "You need years more practice, years I will not be alive to give you instruction."

The elder creature rose from his seated position and shut a massive book. "That's the lesson for today Bibidi," said the elder one. "I fear you will never reach your full potential."

"Old fool! Nobody can tell me what I can and can not do," Bibidi said acidly.

Uiza-do sighed. "Your parents have corrupted your heart with the teachings of the Majin Cult. It would take far too long to teach you to lessen the darkness within you." The wizard paused to clear his throat. "It seems, I will take all of the powerful incantations with me to my grave…"

"Damn you Uiza-do!" The young wizard yelled. He would not be denied his dream of universal domination!

He uttered a short incantation, and a dark light forged itself out of the air, and propelled itself toward Uiza-do. The elder simply widened his eyes, and his eyes were consumed by a pure white light. The attack was stopped completely, and it became nothingness.

"Leave this place Bibidi," yelled the master, "You are not welcome here!"

The young wizard growled at his former teacher, but could do nothing more, and left.

End Flashback

Bibidi rose from his chair and gathered his wits. It was time to pay a visit to his old master's gravesite.

The wizard walked out onto a field with worn, gray soil. There was a small shrine at the center of the field. He walked closer to it with a gleam in his eye. If his haunch was correct, he would be one step closer to his goal.

The sorcerer approached the shrine with great haste, and nearly tore the door off its hinges with a spell. He stepped into the poorly built building and immediately saw a small casket. He walked over to the casket and hurriedly opened it. He only saw a small paper with writing on it.

_I knew you would eventually come here Bibidi, I am no fool. You are seeking the Book. I am not that careless to put something of such value in a casket! I destroyed the book, Bibidi, for the sole purpose of denying you its usage! The only way for you to unlock the true art of magic is to purify yourself!_

"Damn you Uiza-do," yelled Bibidi with the utmost anger. "You continue to torment me! May you rot in hell you accursed bastard!" The wizard continued his rant for hours, but relented in pure frustration. "This is getting me nowhere…"

The wizard stood and headed for Uiza-do's lair. Perhaps Uiza-do was not thorough in his destruction of the book. This was a very long shot, but it was all he had to go on.

The frustrated creature had searched every inch of the lair, but found nothing. "Ah! Damn the luck," cursed the wizard. He stomped the floor with all his strength, and the heavily worn floor gave way.

"Ah!" The wizard yelled in surprised. "Ugh," grunted Bibidi as he struck the hard stony floor. After a moment or so to recover, Bibidi stood and dusted himself off. "Where on Majikku am I?"

Bibidi took a good look around. It was a dark cavern shrouded in an infinite black. The wizard tried to use his sorcery to escape, but the darkness consumed him, and he faded from sight.

A bright light seared through the darkness unveiling a small creature. The creature leaned forth and grasped a red, gold-encrusted chest. His eyes widened as he lifted the chest from its stony pedestal. His eyes were glazed over with lust as he beheld the chest. He gently pushed the chest open revealing a large book.

"Well Uiza-do…You thought you could stop me…I knew you did not destroy the book…You could not have destroyed it," said the small creature in triumph. "The ancient Majikku-jin coated the book with their mystical energy, so until every Majikku in existence is no more, the book is indestructible!"

The creature slowly opened the old text, and began to flip through its pages. He stopped at one point and creased the page, then continued turning the pages. "Ah yes! Here it is!" He laid the book down upon the floor and began reciting the incantation:

"Forgotten souls forge an entrance into the realm of eternal misery, fulfill those wishes of those slain unmercifully, and right the wrongs of persecution!"

He slowly raised his arms forward as dark energy was released from the ancient book. The air was slit open revealing a hole in the very fabric of the universe. The old wizard smiled and walked through the portal, entering a world of which he would never forget…

Black flames licked the form of a small creature that seemed to be floating. The world about him was engulfed in flames, with souls being burnt to the point of death, only to realize that they were beyond death, as was their pain. They screamed in agony as the small creature tore a hole open in the fabric of time. He turned back to grasp a small black canister, and hopped through the portal, emerging in a dark cavern, lit only by a small book giving off an ethereal glow.

"Yes," said the creature, "It is almost time…" He sat the canister down, and gently twisted the cap off. After a moment, an incredible flame of black and red was thrust forth, illuminating the cavern with a sort of evil light. The flame burnt the canister to nothing, and began to consume the cavern.

"Wait! I must gather the spell first!" The flame continued to consume the cavern, enveloping the stone, burning it away. The wizard rushed to the book and furiously turned the pages and gave a triumphant shout as he found the incantation, and quickly began reciting.

"Life from life ignites darkness to darkness, death to death, during cyclic beginnings, must conclude the cycle, give now this creature the gift of the breath!"

Once he had finished speaking, the fire slowly began to flow into itself, concentrating itself into a condense ball of black and red flames. The flaming orb lengthened until it formed the silhouette of a creature. The flaming silhouette slowly filled in, becoming a solid creature of pure fire.

"Yes," exclaimed the wizard. "I have succeeded!" The flaming creature lunged at the wizard, and swung its fist. The wizard yelled in surprise and barely had time to create a decent barrier.

Although he escaped the blow, the creature's fiery fist scorched his clothes. The creature swung again, striking the barrier repeatedly.

"Foolish creature," snorted Babidi, "You cannot break my barrier!"

At this remark, the creature did just that. With a thunderous fist, the barrier shattered like glass, leaving the wizard vulnerable. The demon gave a deep-throated laugh.

"Kill you," it said simply. It thrust its fist forward and Bibidi cowered, accepting his inevitable doom.

The demon stopped its assault and began to shudder violently. A dark ice consumed him, and held him in his place.

Bibidi looked up and saw the frozen demon.

The wizard sighed in relief, then raised an eyelid. How had the demon become ice?

"You wonder how the demon's attack was stopped, do you not, small creature?"

Bibidi turned around and beheld a much taller being towering over him.

"Yes," answered Bibidi, "But I'm more concerned with who you are." He raised his tiny arm, and the cavern glowed with a yellow light.

He could clearly see the features of the one who saved him.

"Kaioushin," spat Bibidi, the word soaked with venom.

"I am," responded the Kaioushin. "Or was. I am no longer—"

"Die!" Shouted Bibidi as several black orbs were hurled at the Kaioushin, who neatly dodged them all.

"Fool, I have not come here to do battle with you!"

"Lies!" Bibidi hurled more and more orbs at the Kaioushin.

The Kaioushin growled and thrust his palm forward, and all the orbs stopped mid-flight, and became one.

"I could destroy you easily Majikku," said the Kaioushin, and to make his point, the black orb swelled until it was almost as large as the cavern itself.

"Then do it," snapped Bibidi.

The orb dissipated. "But as I said, I have not come to do battle. But if you wish to die before I make my proposition, I can always release that demon."

The ice began to melt.

Bibidi shrieked. "No! Don't release that monster!"

The ice solidified.

"You have my attention… What do you want?"

"I will help you destroy the Kaioushin."

Bibidi eyed the Kaioushin with suspicion.

"I was banished from Other World, and I witnessed the war the Kaioushin waged upon your people. They despised me for the same reasons they despised your people."

Bibidi raised an eyelid. "And why is that Kaioushin?"

"They feared my strength, they knew I was more powerful then all of them combined."

"Then how is it that they banished you, if you are so mighty?"

"I could ask the same of you wizard."

"Fair enough. But what will you gain out of seeing their demise?"

"Revenge… And power over the entire domain of Other World!"

"And why would I help you become a ruler while I would be nothing?"

"Oh but you are wrong wizard, you will have power over the entire mortal universe, while I rule the immortal universe."

Bibidi grinned at that. "Then I believe we have a deal Kaioushin."

The Kaioushin returned the grin and outstretched his hand.

Bibidi took the hand, and the two shook.

The ice that trapped the demon began to melt. The demon within the ice had been cooled off considerably, as when the ice was completely melted its fiery skin was simply a pure blackness.

The demon tried to ignite itself, but to no avail. It screamed in aggravation at this turn of events. The wizard smiled.

"Not so tough now, are you?" The wizard mocked.

The demon screamed in anguish as it lunged forth and collided with Bibidi, and a pure blackness erupted, consuming the cavern.

The darkness slowly faded, becoming one with Bibidi. His blue eyes seemed to have gained a dark taint to them as he slowly opened his eyelids.

A navy blue helmet came forth from the darkness and encompassed his head from his skull to his brow. On the forehead of the helmet, there was the letter 'M' engraved. A small, bright orange cape was forged from the darkness and it wrapped about his shoulders and reached upwards, acting as a hood.

He turned to face the Kaioushin. "It is time Kaioushin." The wizard turned to face the way from whence he came and took to walking. The Kaioushin followed, not too far behind.

Once out of the cavern, Bibidi and the Kaioushin left his former master's lair and headed towards the Majin Headquarters, the spacecraft.

He turned to the Kaioushin. "I will go destroy the Kaioushin after I free the demon, but I must ask you a favor first."

"What is it?"

"I have young in the spaceship, and he is not yet old enough to support himself. Watch over him until I return to the mortal universe."

"I will, I will, now just release the demon," said the Kaioushin. "And do not worry, it will not harm you, for it will recognize you as its master."

Bibidi nodded and furrowed his brow and focused the dark power within him. A dark flame slowly consumed him and gently flowed forth, creating a large, brown orb. Bibidi pushed the aura out, making the orb larger. The orb had grown until it was larger than the Kaioushin, its form now resembling an egg.

Bibidi let the leathery egg settle for a moment.

"Pa-pa-ta-pa-pa!"

The realm shuddered.

A scream of deafening proportions rang out as the dark egg ripped in two.

A pink cloud floated in the air for a moment, then slowly solidified as it touched down onto the ground. The pink demon's eyes were small blood red pupils within black eyeballs. Its ears were two simple pink holes. A small but thick antennae rose from his skull and curved backwards at the top. He wore white pants and black boots with golden edges, with two black bands with gold at the edges around his forearms. A small black belt with a golden buckle with the letter 'M' engraved into it forged itself about his waist.

The demon blinked several times as his pores began to widen, revealing holes along its arms, across the uppermost part of his chest, and atop its head. Steam was released from these holes as he threw back his head and let out a scream to tell the universe it was here.

The Kaioushin grinned at the monster as Bibidi clapped his hands in ecstasy, jumping up and down rapturously.

The demon grinned evilly as he beheld this world before him.

Bibidi shouted in triumph. "I will conquer the universe!" He turned to his creation. "Buu is your name, creature. Majin Buu!" This name was well chosen, for in the tongue of the Majikku race, Buu meant death and destruction.

With his demon, Bibidi dissipated, traveling to Other World, to exact the revenge of the fallen Kaioushin and to satisfy his own greed.


	2. A World Cleasned of Darkness

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer. Now, onto this story already!

Had to clean this chapter a little bit more...But at last I believe it ready to be read!

* * *

Chapter 1: A World Cleansed of Darkness

A strange noise filled the air as a small machine appeared in the sky, slowly landing on an enormous piece of a fallen building. As it landed, four legs extended from openings in the bottom of the machine, allowing it to stand on the building as its glass top slowly started to open.

A young man climbed out of the machine, setting his feet down on the broken building. He pushed the dangling strands of lavender from over his blue eyes, and beheld the shattered world that was his home.

Gray buildings lay collapsed and burning, strewn all across the area with thick plumes of black smoke rising from them.

The whole city had been completely destroyed.

He leapt off the building, landing at the very bottom of a crater. After pondering it for a moment, he recognized it as a blast crater, most definitely the handiwork of the artificial humans. He searched around the destroyed city. Dust was still descending as fire crackled in the distance. There was no hope for survivors, and even if, the merciless duo would have blasted any remaining citizens.

He lowered his head in despair and sighed deeply. After a moment or so he turned and took notice of another building: his home.

The battered building barely stood, most of the roof and walls had been beaten in, and laid inside the building itself. The building was little more than a steel skeleton, with bits and patches of its walls still intact here and there. He quickly rushed inside, running past broken glass, burning furniture and other flaming debris.

Within moments, he came across a metallic door that was mostly undamaged deep within the compound, and tapped several spots on a panel beside it. The panel made a strange mechanical noise and the door opened slightly, then the strange sound came again and it stopped.

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist into the panel destroying it, and the door came to life, sliding sideward into the wall. He ran through the door and down the stairs it led to, and eventually to another door, that remained perfectly unscathed.

He tapped a code into the panel aside this door, and this door opened without problem. He stepped in, and the door closed behind him.

The room behind this door was dark, and the boy clapped his hands twice, and a low hum sounded as the lights slowly shone their artificial light on the previously unlit room. His eyes quickly searched the room, but found no sign of life. After a moment, he stopped searching with his eyes, and began searching with his soul. Within seconds, he felt a small trace of life energy pulsing in the room. He rushed over, and found a woman curled up in a ball trembling wildly.

"Mom!" Shouted the boy in relief.

The woman slowly lifted her head and looked up at the young man. Her trembling lessened, but still she sat shaking due to such intense fear. Trunks felt a massive surge of anger flow through his veins. His body shook gently with all the rage bubbling within him.

The woman, seeing her son's rage, spoke softly. "Trunks…I'm fine, they didn't find me…Luckily they didn't bother to look."

Trunks relaxed a little, but still stood very tense, all that anger just waiting for him to let it out.

"The trip didn't do anything..." said Trunks a few moments, "But I don't understand! We destroyed the androids, why is our world still like this?"

His mother, after she felt her legs were strong enough to support her, tried to stand. Trunks outstretched his hand and she took hold of it, and he pulled her gently to her feet. Once standing, she pulled a chair out from under a table and sat down, sighing deeply.

She set her tired blue eyes on her son. "Trunks, it didn't work. I don't understand why, but it just didn't work. Maybe something went wrong after you left the past…" She sighed deeply. "Maybe we just weren't meant to have a future."

"Don't say that!" Yelled Trunks. "I'll make this all right...I'm strong enough now...You'll see...I'll make our world better with my own two hands!" With that, a brilliant gold flame erupted about him, corrupting his form, burning his lavender hair into erect, golden strands and warping his blue eyes into a bright turquoise.

Bulma's eyes widened. "Trunks! No!" His aura flared out. Bulma quickly covered her eyes to shield them from the intense light.

As the light began to die down, she lowered her hand, opening her eyes.

Trunks was gone.

------------------

A young man hovered over an elderly man, grinning down at him. "You must've lived a long, rich and fulfilling life old man, only to end it like this. Its a shame really."

The female of the duo looked on, almost in disgust as she tucked a few blonde strands of hair behind her ears. "Just kill him Juunana."

"But it's fun to watch them squirm! Just look!" Juunana opened his palm wide, and a sphere of scarlet light formed, pulsing a few centimeters from the open hand.

"Ah!" Yelled the old one as he sat kneeling before Juunana. "Don't kill me...please!"

Juunana laughed and turned to his sister. "Do you hear that Juuhachi? The way he grovels is so pathetic."

He turned back to the old man. "Now, where was…" He paused and started looking around. "Where did that old human go?"

"Over here," shouted a new voice.

The two artificial humans turned and eyed a young man with golden hair, the old man sitting beside him.

"Earth has been terrorized long enough you monsters," said Trunks. "It stops now."

"Is that right little man?" Asked Juuhachi. She turned to her brother. "He wants to end our playtime Juunana. What do you think we should do about that?"

Juunana grinned. "I don't think we should have to stop having fun just because our friend here says we should. I say let the fun continue."

Juuhachi smiled. "Sounds good to me." She turned and looked at Trunks. "But what do we do about him? We can't possibly have any fun with him around."

"You're right sis," said Juunana. "We've let him live long enough." He faced Trunks, that dark grin still plastered on his face.

"Shut up and fight," spat Trunks.

"What did you say you little punk?" Juunana inched closer to the Super Saiyajin.

Juuhachi put her arm over her brother's chest, holding him back. "Relax Juunana. I want to do this."

Juunana relaxed a little. "Fine. But kill him, and make it painful."

Juuhachi grinned. "I intend to." She leapt into the air and flew at Trunks, fists balled and ready to strike.

Once on him, Juuhachi threw her fist out with all her strength.

Trunks easily dodged it and drove his fist into Juuhachi's gut. The artificial human's eyes went wide as the fist burst out of her back. Trunks pulled his arm back, a gaping hole now where Juuhachi's abdomen once was.

Trunks quickly spun and thrust his leg out, and drove his heel into Juuhachi's face.

She flew backward fast, sailing right past her brother.

Trunks growled and thrust his palm forward, unleashing an orb of golden.

Juuhachi flipped over and stopped her flight. Just as she righted herself, the ball struck her and exploded. When the dust cleared, there was nothing.

One down.

Juunana, in complete shock, stood there, gaping at Trunks.

He growled. "Damn you! You'll pay dearly for that!" Juunana fired two destructive balls of scarlet light at Trunks.

Trunks swatted both spheres away with ease as he cupped both hands at his sides, an erratic, sparking, purple orb growing between his palms.

Juunana growled. "Damned Saiyajin!" He flew at Trunks at full speed, firing blast after blast at Trunks, explosion after explosion occurring as each blast hit.

Juunana stopped his approach. "That should do it."

Dust clouds swirled about the spot Trunks just stood.

"Garlic Gun!"

"What? Oh s—" Were the last words that would ever pass Juunana's lips as an enormous stream of purple energy surged forth from dust clouds, and engulfed Juunana completely, his form dissolving in the power of the wave.

Trunks' scowl remained for a moment, his hands still set in the way that they released the wave.

Realization hit him.

The androids were finally gone!

His golden aura flared out as he soared up into the clouds.

"They're really gone! It's over! Woo hoo!"

He barrel rolled through the clouds, his golden aura gently licking the white fluff. His smile grew as he grew still. He looked downward toward Earth and let his aura flare out and flicker wildly as he set himself downward in a dive.

The air blurred as his heart pounded in his chest. The monsters that had been terrorizing Earth for two decades now… They were gone at long last!

Trunks pulled up at the last second, his aura dissipating as he gently lowered himself to the ground. His erect, golden mane fell down into lavender strands as he ran inside his battered house, flipping and cart wheeling his way over to the room his mother was held up in.

"Mom!" Came his gleeful call. "Mom! Its over! I did it! I got rid of them! Mom!" He ran into the lab, his mother sobbing quite hard. "Mom?"

She looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Trunks? You're okay!" She leaped up from her chair and seized her son in an embrace. "I thought I was going to lose you! Don't ever do that again, you know how powerful—"

"I won't have to mom," interrupted Trunks. "The androids… they're…well, gone."

She looked up into her son's eyes, searching them. "What?" Came her voice very softly.

Trunks nodded. "I destroyed them both."

"How—"

"Back in the past… Well, my father trained me."

"Vegeta?" Asked his mother, wiping her eyes. "So…you met your father?"

He nodded again. "Yeah. A bit rough around the edges, but an okay guy once you get past that steely exterior."

She laughed a little at that.

Trunks smiled. "But let me tell you all about what went on in the past!" He motioned to a chair. "Have a seat mom, this may take a while."

------------------

"And so that's what happened," finished Trunks, explaining all of what occurred in the past.

His mother blinked a few times, absorbing all the information. "So it was Gohan who ended up saving the world? Wow...but I guess that's no surprise, considering that he's Goku's son."

Her eyes were studying Trunks's face.

Trunks noticed her stare. "Umm… Something wrong mom?"

"No," She said, "But you look older than when you left."

"Yeah," said Trunks, "That Hyperbolic Time Chamber aged me. A whole year goes by in there while only one day passes out here."

"What? How can a year go by in one day?"

"I don't know," said Trunks shrugging, "But that's how the room works."

"Well, whatever," was her short response. "But more to the point, I'm glad that the past is all right, but what about our Earth? I mean I know you destroyed the androids, but the world is so battered at this point…"

"Oh…" Trunks furrowed his brow and pondered the situation. "How can we fix the world without the Dragon Balls..." His eyes went wide with realization. "But who says it has to be without the Dragon Balls?"

"What do you mean?" Asked his mother, "You know they…" she paused, not wanting to mention the death of a friend, "Well, how can we possibly use the Dragon Balls without a Namekian?"

"My point exactly," replied Trunks. "If it worked in the past, it can work here."

Bulma eyed her son confusedly. "What?"

"Dende."

"But how? You don't know where the Namekians went after they left earth."

Trunks grinned. "But I know how I can find out." He turned from her, and a white aura grew about him. "I said I'd make the world right with my own two hands, and I will."

His aura flared out again, and like before, when the brilliant light faded and Bulma could see, he was gone.

------------------

A strange being whistled softly, gently pouring water out of a metal can, the droplets lightly cascading out of the can's nozzle and onto the awaiting plants below. The being's complexion was jet black; as were his eyes, and his lips were a bright red. Upon his head rested a white turban with a blue jewel at the point where the turban met his forehead. The being was adorned in an open red vest, white pants, and red shoes.

He sighed. "It's been so lonely up here without a guardian…" He stopped watering the vibrant flowers and began to walk towards the palace behind him, his feet silently treading over the hard marble surface.

Mr. Popo blinked and turned around, his eyes falling on a lavender haired young man.

"Hello there," said Mr. Popo. "What brings you up here Trunks?"

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know who I am?"

Mr. Popo smiled. "I may not be Earth's guardian, but I do tend to look down every once in a while."

"Oh."

"Well? What brings you up here?"

"The Earth needs a new guardian."

Mr. Popo sighed. "I know that fact very well. But that still doesn't explain why you're up here, unless you…" Mr. Popo trailed off, and looked Trunks in the eyes. "You don't intend to become Earth's new guardian, do you?"

Trunks shook his head. "No. But I know someone who just might be able to fill that role."

Mr. Popo cocked an eyebrow. "And just who would that be?"

"A Namekian… His name is Dende."

"Is that so? Well where is he?"

"That's just it, I don't know where the Namekians are."

"Then how to you propose to bring this Dende here if you don't know where he is?"

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. I was hoping you could help me out there."

Mr. Popo shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot. I have about as much clue as to the Namekians are now as you do."

"Oh…"

"_I believe I can help you out with that,_" Said a voice, seemingly from nowhere.

Trunks looked at Mr. Popo.

"That wasn't me." He smiled. "But I believe I know who it was." He looked to the sky. "Hello King Kai."

"Who?"

"_Hello there Mr. Popo,_" said the voice. "_I've been watching you Trunks. We all have._"

Trunks cocked an eyebrow, a little confused. "Who are you? And what do you mean you've been watching me?"

"King Kai watches over our galaxy from the after life," explained Mr. Popo. "Much like the guardian of Earth watches over Earth from up above."

"So this King Kai is like the Kami of the galaxy?"

"_Yup, pretty much,_" answered King Kai, a short laugh following. "_But onto why I'm making this call._" He paused.

"King Kai?" Asked Trunks, wondering why the talking had ceased.

"_Wait darn you!_" Said King Kai. "_Have an ounce of patience will you?_"

"What?"

"_Oh sorry, I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to this Saiyajin that won't stop hounding me._"

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "Saiyajin?"

"_Yes boy,_" snapped a different voice. "_But not any pauper Saiyajin like the ones I'm surrounded by._"

Trunks's eyes widened, his ears easily recognizing this voice. "Father?"

"_Damn right,_" said Vegeta. "_I saw you destroy those androids boy._" He paused. "_You do your Saiyajin heritage proud._"

Trunks couldn't help but smile, a compliment from a man like Vegeta was far too rare not to enjoy.

"_Vegeta!" _Shouted King Kai. "_Will you hurry up? I can't keep up such a long distance call forever!_"

"_I'll take as long as I want you—_"

Silence.

Trunks looked at Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo shrugged.

"_Now that that's settled," _said King Kai. "_We can get down to business._"

"King Kai… How did you get my father to stop talking?"

"_Well, you see, Lord Enma, the guy that sentences everyone that dies to heaven or to hell, sentenced Vegeta to hell at first. He spent a little more than half the time's he's been dead down there, until Goku convinced Enma to let Vegeta stay with me. Enma agreed that Vegeta could have his body returned to him and that he could live on my planet, but on the condition that I have full jurisdiction over Vegeta's body. Anytime Vegeta gets unruly with me, I can just strip him of his body and he'll be a helpless little soul." _

"Wow… That's umm… A really good way to keep someone in check… But won't he attack you when you give him his body back?"

"_That's what I have Goku and the others here for," _said King Kai with a laugh. "_Now, do you want to know how to get to New Namek or not?"_

"You know where it is?"

King Kai laughed. "_If I didn't, I wouldn't be a very good Kami now would I? Now as for where Namek is…_" He relayed the exact coordinates to Trunks.

Trunks smiled. "Thanks King Kai."

"_Don't mention it._" The voice faded.

With that, Trunks leapt up into the sky and took off, flying back down to Earth.

Perhaps now that the Earth's sole guardian knew what to do, the Earth's restoration was not too far off as it may have seemed…

* * *

And that's chapter 1. How did you guys like it? Please review! Oh yeah, and just in case anyone decides to quote me on giving Trunks the Garlic Gun, well, I figured since he trained with Vegeta in the past, maybe Vegeta showed his son one of his favorite attacks. That's it for now... Later.


	3. The Restoration

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer. Now, onto this story already!

Onto Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Restoration

A planet floated in the expanse of space, its form coated with millions of luscious green fields, small islands, and a great ocean of green water. The world was fairly new to the universe, only existing for about four decades.

The planet was called Namek by the dominant species on the planet, namely the Namekians, a race of male creatures that produced asexually through the use of eggs. These beings, the Namekians, were all similar in appearance for the most part. Each Namekian was of totally hairless green skin, stood on two legs, most had two antennas atop their heads, and most were with pink, circular patterns on the inner side of his two arms.

The Namekians could be called a race of warriors, but these Namekians, though some were trained in the art of combat, were of a peaceful sort, the only reason behind highly trained warriors being the need for defense. Aside from being warriors, the Nameks are also a race of healers, farmers, and elders.

The healers of Namek are gifted Namekians with the ability to restore injured persons to health. However, the healing powers of these Namekians are limited. They cannot heal themselves, nor can they heal crippled limbs. Most Namekians have the ability to regenerate limbs after they are severed from the body, so long as the head is fully intact. But this technique of regeneration is not hereditary nor is any Namekian born with the skill, it must be taught to them.

Most Namekians are farmers, the luscious fields of Namek making for perfect farming grounds. Villages were built around the farming grounds, as the farmers provided sustenance for their peoples. Although it is not a necessity that Namekians eat, all they truly need to survive is water, Namekians do enjoy eating the crops of the farmers, and these foods do provide extra fuel for their bodies.

A select few Namekians, usually rather aged Namekians, were chosen to lead these villages, being that Nameks had no form of true government. These aged leaders, known as the Elders, were wise and just beings that gave their advice to their village peoples and made decisions for their people when the people knew not what to do.

One Namekian in particular is chosen by the Elders of every village, and named Guru, head elder of the planet Namek. The Guru is the Namekian that creates the Dragon Balls and the Dragon that exists within them. He is the eldest, wisest, and the most respected Namekian on the planet, and is often known as father by the entire race.

In the village of the current Guru, a Namekian who was formerly called Muuri before he became the Guru, lived a young Namekian, not so young to call him a boy, but a man still in the youthful stage of adulthood. 

Dende was rather famous among the Namekian people, as his bravery allowed the entire extinct Namekian race to be revived through the power of the Dragon. Although not old enough to become an elder, he was highly respected by all those who lived on the planet.

After the Namekians had spent a decade on this new home created for them by their Dragon, Dende was brought to the palace of Guru and had been receiving training in the art of becoming a Guru ever since.

"Guru-sama," said Dende, bowing in front of the elder of Namek.

"Yes my child?" Spoke the Guru, motioning for Dende to rise.

Dende stood up. "Guru-sama, may I ask you something?"

"You may child, I see no harm in a question."

"Thank you. Sir, I've been wondering for a long time now… Why did you pick me to become your apprentice?"

"Dende," started Guru, "Have you ever felt that you are destined to become far more than you are now?"

Dende shook his head, taken aback by the question. "No, Guru-sama, I know that I am but a simple healer."

"A simple healer? I would not say the same my son."

"What do you mean?"

"A simple healer could not have done for our people what you have done. Were it not for you, our race would have went out of existence along with our former home."

"It wasn't like I did it own my own, Guru-sama. The Earthlings helped me have the courage… If they hadn't come along, well, I wouldn't have lived long enough to save our people."

"I am aware of what went on back on our old home. The Earthlings were truly ones worthy of honor and respect, but do not hold them in higher regard than yourself. It may be true that they inspired courage in you, but it was that courage that gave you the strength to make that wish, when all seemed lost."

"Perhaps you are right Guru-sama… But you have not yet answered my question."

Guru smiled at his apprentice. "Are you quite sure that I haven't? All those that live on Namek trust you young Dende, they would follow you wherever you led. And they are not foolish Dende. You are no longer that frightened young child who relied wholly on others to give him strength, but a brave young man who gives strength to those must rely on others. You will make a fine Guru, Dende, of this I am sure."

Dende smiled at the statement, his heart swelling with pride and joy at being chosen by one so wise.

The moment he and Guru stopped conversing, another Namekian entered the room, and bowed respectively before Guru.

"Yes Bassoon?"

Bassoon rose. "Guru-sama, an Earthling has just arrived on Namek."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and says he needs Dende."

Dende looked to Bassoon rather puzzled. "Me?" He turned to look to Guru.

Guru smiled and rose from his stone chair. "We mustn't keep him waiting Dende, after all, traveling from Earth to our new home is quite a trip. I doubt he came just to visit."

With that, the revered Guru left the room, followed closely by Bassoon and Dende.

------------------

A young man stood before a crowd of Namekians, listening to them chatter amongst themselves about him. They took in his features and were immediately aware that he wasn't of Namek, as his skin was fair, not green, and his head was covered by lavender hair where antennae should have been.

The chatter all of a sudden ceased, and the crowd parted, the large Namekian the young man had met before walking through, followed by two Namekians, one of young adulthood, the other rather aged.

The young man tapped the small device in his ear that allowed him to understand the speech of the Namekians, turning it back on.

"I have brought Dende to you human," said the large Namekian known as Bassoon. "But before I turn him over to you, you will tell us all why you need him, as we agreed."

The young man nodded. "You see, after you guys left Earth, we were attacked by two monsters that wiped almost the entire human race. The Kami of Planet Earth was killed as well, and the world was left completely defenseless and broken while the monsters rampaged."

The crowd was hushed, save a few gasps of surprise. Guru stepped forward, and faced the young man.

"You wish for Dende to become your new Kami," said Guru.

"Yes," replied the Earthling, "And Earth needs a Kami desperately. So I'm here, asking you to let me take Dende back to Earth."

"But why did you choose Dende young Earthling?" Asked Guru.

"You see—"

"And if your world is being ravaged by monsters, why should we let you take Dende there?" Interrupted Bassoon in an angry tone.

"I destroyed them both," replied the young man. "And I freed the world from their tyranny. But the world is in such a shambles that people are too disorientated to even realize that the world has been saved."

"And what do you believe having a new Kami will accomplish?"

The young man lowered his head a little. "Its not really a new Kami that I want for Earth, but a new set of Dragon Balls."

Bassoon growled. "Greedy little Earthling! You don't want to restore your world! And even if you did, why Dende?"

"Relax Bassoon," said Guru as he patted his headguard on the back. "I sense no evil intentions about him." He faced Trunks again. "But I must agree with his question. Why do you choose Dende?"

Dende spoke up before the young man could answer. "I will go with you."

"But why child?"

Dende turned and faced the Namekian he called father for so long.

"Guru-sama, you said yourself that I am a man who gives strength to those who are weak and without their own courage. And if what this Earthling says is true, the human race is in dire need of someone like me."

Guru frowned a little, but it slowly turned into a wide smile. "You are right Dende. Go with him to his planet. It sounds as if the Earth needs healing."

Dende returned the smile and hugged Guru, tears welling up in his. "Thank you Guru-sama…" He released Guru and turned to the young man. "I am ready."

The young man smiled. "Great."

The two started to leave, when Guru called out to them.

The young man turned back.

"Before you leave us Earthling, tell me, what is your name?"

The young man smiled. "Trunks. Trunks Briefs."

------------------

The young Namekian stood before the immortal genie known to Earthlings as Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo studied the green figure, even down to the white robe, burgundy vest, burgundy sash about his waist, and brown shoes the Namekian wore.

"So this is Dende?" Asked Mr. Popo.

Trunks nodded. "Right."

Mr. Popo looked into Dende's eyes with a blank expression. "Come here Dende."

The young Namekian nodded, and approached Mr. Popo slowly. Mr. Popo eyed Dende closely, and reached his hand out, and grasped Dende's shoulder gently. A sky blue glow overcame Dende, who shivered lightly, but otherwise remained still. Mr. Popo nodded and withdrew his hand.

"He is pure," remarked Mr. Popo. "I suppose we haven't the time to train him in the art of guardianship, but he will do." Mr. Popo held his hands out, and a wooden staff mystically appeared. "Here, take this. It belonged to the previous guardian."

Dende took the staff from Popo, and his body was overcome with a gold glow, and the staff lessened in length, matching Dende's height, and the glow faded.

"Mr. Popo," called the new guardian.

"Yes Kami?" Asked Popo with a smile on his face.

"Bring me the dragon idol," answered Dende.

"At once Kami," replied Popo, who sped off into the palace. Moments later, he returned with a stone figurine of a dragon. He set it down at Dende's feet.

"Thank you Mr. Popo." Mr. Popo took a few steps back and stood by Trunks. Dende held his hands out over the dragon and began to recite ancient words in his native tongue. The stone dragon began to glow yellow, the glow rapidly lightening until it was a brilliant gold.

"Shenron Born Again!" Bellowed the guardian with all his strength, and some of the gold glow oozed off the dragon like a strange liquid, and this strange liquid darkened to a light orange. The liquid slowly began to solidify into seven balls about the size of golf balls, each decorated with a different amount of red stars, ranging from one star to seven.

Dende faltered, stumbling a little before leaning his entire weight on the staff, gasping quite heavily.

"Kami!" Mr. Popo ran over to Dende and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Dende turned to Trunks. "There…" He smiled. "Reunite your friends, your family, and fix up this world."

"Wait," said Mr. Popo.

"What is it Mr. Popo?"

He frowned. "Its been much more than a year Trunks."

Trunks looked at him confusedly. "So?"

"The Dragon of Earth hasn't the strength to revive any person deceased longer than a year," explained Mr. Popo slowly. "And all of your mother's friends have been gone for almost three decades now."

Trunks almost fell to his knees in shock. "So there's no way to bring my family back?"

Dende grinned. "Oh yes there is." Dende whispered something in Namekian, and the balls glowed bright gold. "Go ahead Trunks, summon Shenron. I just strengthened him enough that he can revive anyone so long as they haven't died of natural causes, and he can grant two wishes."

Trunks smiled. "Are you serious?"

"Go ahead, summon him."

Trunks looked at Dende and gave him a sheepish grin. "I don't know how, I've never done it." Dende fell flat on his face.

After getting up and dusting off his clothes, Dende yelled out some words in Namekian, followed by, "Rise Shenron!"

The sky blackened, the light blue hue dimming to a mosaic of dark purples and black as thunder crackled, lightning flashing through the sky. Then lightning struck the glowing gold orbs, and a golden light exploded out of them, soaring up and up into the heavens, filling the sky.

The gold slowly faded, revealing an emerald green that stretched all throughout the sky, coiled and writhing through the clouds. At one end of the eternally long green was an enormous head, two wood-like horns extruding from it. Its eyes were a brilliant scarlet, its fangs as large as a grown man were pearly white. It was the eternal dragon Shenron, a dragon notorious for his impatience.

"Speak unto me mortals," boomed the Dragon. "Tell me your wishes so that I may grant them."

Trunks took a deep breath and faced the Dragon. "Mighty Shenron, bring all the people killed by the androids back to life!"

The dragon's eyes glowed brilliantly for a long moment, and then unexpectedly just dulled.

"It is done." The Earth's aura faded. "Make your final wish mortal."

Trunks looked to Dende. "I didn't have any other wishes…"

Dende nodded and faced Shenron. "Mighty Shenron, we have no second wish for you right now."

"So be it. I will return to this very spot in six months, be prepared with your wish then." The dragon sighed deeply and lessened until it was nothing more than a golden light as it shot down into the Dragon Balls. The balls levitated and shot off in seven directions, the sky clearing up and becoming bright blue.

Mr. Popo smiled. "You've done enough Trunks. Now go enjoy the fruits of your labor."

Trunks smiled and ran forward. "Later!" He jumped off the edge of the floating platform, and fell a few hundred feet, then let his aura burst forth as he flew down to the Earth below.

------------------

Four men sat in comfortable brown recliners in a living room, each one bearing a sorrowful countenance.

"Its not fair," muttered one. This one was small in stature, his head glistening a bit in the artificial light. He wore a white shirt, with navy blue jeans and black shoes. Upon his forehead, there were six dots, three set in a vertical line next to another three in a vertical line. He was an odd one, as his face seemed to have no nose.

"I know Krillin," spoke another. "But the Dragon's rules are set in stone… And he wasn't taken by those monsters." This second man wastaller, a small x-shaped scar on his cheek, and a longer scar running from his brow across one eye. This scarred man was dressed in a red, sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. His black hair was short-cropped and spiked upwards.

Krillin sighed. "I know that Yamcha. But… it's Goku! Not any normal person, but Goku! A man that's saved the world so many times I've lost count."

Yamcha smiled a little at that. "Yeah, that Goku was something special wasn't he?"

"What do you mean was? He _is _something special."

"You can't wish someone who died of natural causes back to life," snapped the other man. "Stop dwelling in the past Krillin. We've all got to move on." This third man, as bald the first, was dressed in baggy, forest green pants and a white, sleeveless shirt, with black boots. He was most peculiar, a third eye in the center of his forehead.

The fourth entered the conversation, his voice rather like a child's. "You're right Tien…But it is Goku…He's not someone you can just move past in a day." This fourth man was strangest of all, for he had the eyes of a doll, no larger than a doll in fact, and he was dressed exactly as the man just described, but his skin was snow-like and his cheeks were rosy red.

Tien rose from his seat, and spoke to the small one in a softer voice. "Losing Goku is not something I'm particularly happy about Chaozu. But we have to deal with it."

"But…its like losing him twice…We were with him up there…But then we all get wished back, but not him. It isn't fair."

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah…that was harsh… But what can we do about it?"

"Nothing!" Tien yelled as he left the room. Chaozu sighed and levitated out of his seat, and hovered behind Tien.

Krillin looked over at Yamcha who simply shrugged.

"We all have different ways of coping I guess."

It was Krillin's turn to shrug as the room fell silent again, the two alone with their thoughts.

------------------

Sweat covered his form utterly as he struck down five more assault bots, his white aura flaring considerably. He opened one palm and launched a sphere of white energy that engulfed one of the round assault bots, causing it to explode. He quickly spun and deflected a white ray of light fired by another assault bot, and delivered a swift kick, knocking the bot into the wall, the bot exploding on contact.

"Send in more woman," roared the man.

"There aren't anymore Vegeta," replied a feminine voice. "And for the last time, the name's Bulma!"

Vegeta snorted, his aura fading to nothing. He walked over to the panel at the center of the room and saw the console that read '450.' He tapped a few buttons and in seconds, that number dropped to '1.'

He opened the door and walked out of the chamber, Bulma sitting in the chair not to far from the door, scowling at him.

He picked up a towel and dried the sweat off of his body. "Your aged face looks more disgusting than it normally does when you glare like that."

Her scowl darkened. "You haven't changed one bit you arrogant, self-centered, pompous jerk!"

"Is that your best insult?" He countered as he slowly walked over to her. "Your wit has certainly diminished with age, what little wit you had to begin with."

"Why you—"

Her next insult was cut short as Vegeta pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, then relaxed as she closed them, kissing him back.

Vegeta slowly pulled away as he spoke in a very low whisper. "A Saiyajin will always be proud, it is in our blood. But humility is not a weakness. I know that now. Decades in an eternal fire will burn such lessons into you, whether you want to learn them or not."

"Vegeta…"

"Hush woman," said Vegeta, in that same tone as he faced her again. "I was given a second chance at life." He scooped her up out of her chair and into his arms.

"I'm not going to waste it." With that, he carried her off into the Capsule Corporation compound.

------------------

The food was disappearing almost as fast as she could place it in front of him. Bowl after bowl of rice, plate after plate of noodles, the food just didn't stand a chance against his bottomless stomach.

After a few moments, he leant back, pushing his chair out a little. "Man, that was good."

"You still hungry Gohan?" She asked as he sat back. "I can cook as much as you like!"

"No way mom," said Gohan slowly. "I'm too stuffed to even think about eating anymore right now."

"Chi-Chi," came a hoarse voice, followed by a heavy cough.

"Coming dad," answered Chi-Chi, slowly releasing her son. "I'll be right—"

"No need," cut in that hoarse voice.

"Dad!" She ran over to the enormous man, his thick, grayish black beard attesting to his age. "Are you sure you should be up—"

"Chi-Chi please," interrupted the Ox-King. "I'm fine. This is too happy an occasion for me to be cooped up in my room." He turned to Gohan. "We missed you Gohan." Ox-King smiled, and lifted up his grandson and his daughter in a bear hug.

"Ah! Dad you're crushing me!"

"Oh, sorry Chi-Chi." He let them down and the three of them laughed together about it.

Gohan just happened to lean his head to the side, and glanced out the window, his eyes catching sight of a man with a tough, dark green skin, dressed in a dark purple shirt and pants, a white turban on his head, a white cape hanging from his shoulders.

The man's face was set like stone, stoic and uncaring.

Gohan smiled. _Piccolo._

_Don't get all mushy on me kid_. Responded the green man telekinetically.

Never Piccolo, I know how much you hate sentimental things. Gohan laughed in his mind at that. 

_Just be safe Gohan, I don't think Earth could take losing you again._

Gohan cocked an eyebrow and turned to face the window. Piccolo was gone.

"What is it Gohan?"

"Oh, nothing mom."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Okay." She wrapped her arms around her son again.

As he returned the hug, he thought to himself. _Don't worry old friend, I'll be safe. So long as I've got people like you watching over me._

Everyone was home.

Well, almost everyone.

------------------

A small, but wide blue creature garbed in a white and black robe with a symbol on the front, red pants and black shoes, and a black hat that had two antennae atop it. Sunglasses shielded his eyes as he looked over at his companion.

His companion was a taller, fair-skinned man dressed in a sleeveless, low cut, orange over shirt with a blue shirt underneath. He also wore orange pants, with a tightly tied blue sash about his waist, he wore blue boots, and lastly, he wore blue wristbands.

"Isn't there any way I can go back?" 

"I'm afraid not."

"But there has to be!"

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way, but there isn't anything I can do." The two saddened, until an idea struck the short one. "Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're going to live up here with me, I might as well find something for you to do right? I know you'd like to eat your after life away but I haven't the power enough to fully sustain that endless pit you call a stomach."

Goku laughed. "I can't help it if I eat a lot King Kai."

"Yeah, yeah," said King Kai. "But back to what I was talking about. Would you like to get stronger? And I mean a great deal stronger, so much so you could've wiped out those androids single handed."

Goku's eyes widened. "Single handed? Are you kidding me! I'd love to be that strong!"

King Kai grinned. "Well Goku, then we need to take a road trip!"

"A road trip?" He cocked an eyebrow. "But to where?"

"Can you get us to Lord Enma's Checkpoint?"

"Sure." He paused. "Is that where we're going King Kai?"

"You'll see Goku. You'll see."

"Okay, if you say so." Goku turned to Gregory and Bubbles. "Grab hold of me guys!" With that, the monkey, the grasshopper, and King Kai all grabbed hold of Goku, who put his index and middle fingers to his forehead.

The four dissipated.

------------------

A blue submarine rested on the shore of a rather small isle, half submerged in the cool, shimmering blue water that surrounded the isle. Four figures stood upon the beach, well, one stood, one quaked, one was on all fours, and another simply hovered in the air.

The obvious leader of the group, a man whose face was withered and wrinkled a great deal, stood rather relaxed, his head glinting in the brilliant sun, though dark sunglasses shielded his eyes. He held a staff with a rounded top in his right hand, and was dressed in a blue Hawaii shirt, brown shorts, and brown sandals. And to top it off, a turtle shell held to him by straps hung on his back. Behind him were three others, a pig, a turtle, and a cat.

The man inhaled deeply, thin hairs from his thick, white, mustache tickling his nostrils. He sneezed, and stroked his beard gently after he composed himself.

"Gesundheit," said the Turtle. The turtle was obviously of the sea, as he had rough, brown flippers in lieu of traditional legs.

The old man nodded. "Thank you Turtle."

"You're welcome Master—"

"Are you sure that everything's safe Master Roshi?" Interrupted the pig, who stopped his quake long enough to yell. The pig walked in the ways of men, on his hind legs, and wore human clothes, a white shirt and blue suspenders.

Master Roshi nodded. "Relax Oolong, the monsters that were attacking Earth are no more."

The cat floated closer. "I thought you said you couldn't sense them!" This one was a feline, blue fur coating most of his form, save his underbelly, which was beige.

"You're right," said Roshi, "I couldn't ever sense them Puar. And believe me, I've tried."

"Then how can you know that they're gone for sure?" Asked Oolong.

He chuckled. "You'll have to trust me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white capsule. He clicked the button atop the capsule and tossed it to the ground, and exploded in a puff of blue smoke.

When the smoke faded, a house stood with nine red letters engraved into the front: Kame House.

Master Roshi walked towards it, the sand crunching softly beneath his sandals. He walked up the stairs of his porch and opened the screen door, stopping in the threshold.

"Well boys," started the Turtle Hermit, "Are you coming in or what?"

Oolong opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a new voice.

"You know it Master Roshi," said the voice.

Another voice doubled the sentiment. "Why not? We came all the way out here to see you didn't we?"

The three animals all turned, and saw two men, one short and bald, one of fair height with spiked up hair, standing on the shore of the beach.

"Yamcha!" Puar flew at the man and embraced his chest tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Yamcha patted the cat's back. "I missed you too buddy."

Turtle smiled. "Krillin! Yamcha! Long time no see!"

"Yeah," said Krillin. "Good to see you guys. Even you Oolong."

"Hey!" Shouted Oolong. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Everyone but the pig began laughing, and after a few prods by Turtle, Oolong joined in as well. They all walked into the house as a group, enjoying each other's company.

------------------

Two figures touched down in a small clearing, not too far from a decent sized house that stood on near the edge of the clearing, its back to the dense forestry behind it.

The taller of the two figures grinned. "I told you Chaozu, the androids never touched it."

Chaozu laughed. "You were right Tien."

"I knew it was a good idea to build my house in a valley," said Tien, "No one could ever find us in a valley, especially a valley of this mountain range." He looked around a bit. "This place is so remote that—"

Tien tensed, and spun around, easily catching the fist of a young man. Tien swept the boy's legs out from under him and tossed him into the dirt.

After a few moments of silence and stillness, the boy climbed to his feet, his face a little bit scuffed from his forced fall. After taking in a deep breath, he rushed at Tien again. Tien stood his ground as the boy swung his leg at him. The three eyed warrior easily caught the boy's leg and tossed him into the center of the clearing.

Chaozu laughed. "He's stubborn like you Tien." The little snow colored man blinked a few times. "And he kinda looks like you too."

"What the…Just who are you kid!"

The boy slowly climbed to his feet, not answering.

"You look familiar…" He studied the boy's face a bit, the glare reminiscent of one he'd seen a long time ago. "Who are you?"

"I'm not telling you squat!"

The temper was pretty familiar too.

The door to the house flung open. "Let go of my son or…" The woman stopped mid-sentence, dropping the automatic to the ground. "Is… Is that you Tien?"

Tien looked over to the house, and his eyes widened. "Launch?"

Tears slid down her cheek and she bounded across the expanse and leapt at Tien, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

Tien stood there shocked, so shocked that he simply dropped the boy he was holding to the ground.

The boy slowly sat up, looking on in shock as well.

"Mom?" Asked the kid. "What's going on?"

Tien felt a heaviness on his heart at that word. _Mom…_

The woman slowly pulled back from Tien and looked down at the boy, smiling with tears running down her cheeks.

"Shinto…This is your father."

Tien's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "What did you say!"

The boy jumped up. "Are you serious mom!" He looked Tien up and down. "He's my dad?"

Launch nodded, her navy blue hair shaking as her head moved. Just then, a breeze picked up, and a few strands of her hair rubbed against her nose. She sneezed, and her body seemed to phase out of reality for just a second, and she reappeared with a full head of blonde hair.

She glared at Tien. "What's the matter with you? Do you have any idea how long its been? Too damn long if you ask me!"

Tien smiled a little, his body finally starting to calm down. He hugged her tight. "You're right."

Launch was caught off guard by the hug and blushed, then shook it off and pushed him back. "Of course I'm right. Had to raise Shinto here for eighteen long years Tien, all by myself."

Chaozu looked at her. "Didn't you ever go and try one of the others?"

She shook her head. "I ran into those tin can wind up dolls. If it wasn't for Shinto I'd be long gone by now."

Shinto scratched his head. "Well, daddy here is obviously stronger than me. But then again, I didn't have anyone to teach me how to fight."

Chaozu smiled. "Well your dad here is one of the strongest humans on Earth!"

Launch grinned. "Yeah, he's pretty strong alright."

Shinto cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Tien started to walk away.

"Tien!" Yelled out Launch. "Where are you going? You can't be leaving! You just got he—"

"C'mon kid, show me what you're made of." Tien had already stopped, and had lowered himself into a fighting stance.

"You got it!" Shinto rushed at him, fists bared.

The two clashed, and a father son duel began.

And at last, peace reigned over the Earth, after nearly three decades of evil.

Or so it seemed.

* * *

And there's Chapter 2. Kinda long huh? Well,the rest of the chapters in the story are prettylong too, at least to me anyway. lol, Later. (Don't Forget to Review Please!) 


	4. The Demon of Shadows Reborn

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer. Now, onto this story already!

Here's Chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Demon of Shadows Reborn

He was a lost soul. His life no longer served purpose or meaning. He could do nothing to alter the path he'd taken. He was a failure. The gods of the universe spoke these words unto him, most especially by his…'better'.

His form descended down onto the planet below, landing on the surface gently. He stood in a barren wasteland, a desert with mountain ranges abound.

His rather grayed red hair swayed in the breeze that picked up; sand being tossed around by the restless wind, the grains of sand pelting his face gently. He walked forward, and came upon a strange shaped rock that was rounded at the sides and pointed at the top.

He nodded and thrust his palm out, and a great wind blew layer upon layer of sand away, revealing what seemed to be a small building. He approached it, and knocked on what seemed to be a door.

No response.

He knocked again, but harder.

No response.

With a growl, he rammed his fist into the door, breaking it in two. He flew inside the building, and was bewildered to find that it wasn't a building at all.

His feet touched down and he heard a strange clank sound, as if he had hit metal. A low hum filled the room and lights snapped on, filling the room with light.

The being looked around the room. "Where am I…"

---------------

An odd figure stood, looking down into a crystal orb that allowed him to see the being that had entered his ship. This figure was small in stature, much like those of his race before him.

His orange skull was nearly hairless, save the numerous tiny hairs standing atop his head, and his skull displayed another feature, two antennae jutted out of his cheeks sides of his face. He wore an orange cape that was curled so many times against his neck it seemed to be a hood. He also wore a black shirt, blue pants that stretched from his abdomen and covered his feet, and a silver belt buckle-like object that had the letter 'M' engraved into it.

His blue eyes were barely open as he stared down at his crystal ball. But then they snapped open as he beheld the intruder.

"A Kaioushin!" Screamed the creature in a very strangely pitched voice. The creature composed himself after a few moments. "So there is another… I thought my father had gotten rid of them all, save that troublesome purple one."

A creature approached the small figure. "Lord Babidi, Lord Babidi!"

This creature's head was rather long, the back of the skull was rather wide and extended backwards a good two, almost three feet. The top of its head seemed to be of a white, rather durable material than of skin, whereas its face was a light purple, its eyes a dull yellow. Its shoulders, chest, and most of its lower body was encased in the white shell like material, and the rest of its body was that same purple color as the face. The most noticeable thing about this creature, its strange form aside, was the letter 'M' etched into its forehead.

The small creature looked up at the newcomer. "What do you want Puipui?"

Puipui looked down at his lord questioningly. "Should I go face the intruder?"

"Yes, yes, go fight him." Babidi grinned. "And make sure you get a good fight out of him."

Puipui bowed and rose. "Yes sir!" He left Babidi's chamber, and as he did so, a larger creature entered.

Babidi flipped on a few switches, and a light shone on a large, brown, leathery egg that sat atop a short pedestal. The pedestal had a small, round gauge on it, one end of the gauge reading '0', and the other end 'Full.'

The little arrow was pointing to '0.'

The creature that just came in was shrouded in shadows. "Shouldn't you watch the fight Lord Babidi?"

Babidi grinned. "I don't have to look, I already know how that fight's going to end."

"Ah." The creature nodded. "I see sir."

---------------

Puipui stood before the creature Babidi had called a Kaioushin. "Welcome...to the first stage!"

"The first stage of what, you repugnant creature," snapped the Kaioushin.

Puipui grinned, unaware of what repugnant meant. "Lord Babidi is on the lowest level of this ship, and this level that we're on now here is the first level! But to go down further and meet Lord Babidi, you'll have to defeat the warriors on each stage." His grin broadened. "And I am the warrior of the first stage."

"Is that so?" The Kaioushin laughed.

Puipui growled. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you! You are going to die here after all!"

He scowled. "If I have to kill you to descend, so be it."

"You'll never leave here, and its impossible for a weakling to kill me." Puipui laughed. "Besides, even if you could beat me, all the damage I'll cause you will become energy that this room will absorb, and then all that energy will go straight to Lord Majin Buu!"

The Kaioushin cocked an eyebrow. "Lord Majin Buu?" He shook his head. "I've heard enough. If you are so bold to think you can defeat me, then defeat me."

Puipui growled. "Then die!" He launched himself at the Kaioushin, foot extended.

The foot struck the Kaioushin's face, knocking him backward. Puipui grinned and followed up the kick with a few quick punches, sending the Kaioushin backward into a wall.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

The Kaioushin raised his head and grinned. "Quick to gloat aren't you fool?" He pointed his open palm at Puipui and his hand began to glow, and gained its own black aura.

Puipui arrogantly stood before the Kaioushin. "Take your best shot old man!"

Dark energy launched itself from the Kaioushin's palm, becoming steaming wave of raw, tainted ki.

Puipui grinned and stepped into a fighting stance. "Thatattack won't hurt m—" It struck him, engulfing his form.

The wave dissipated, and Puipui was no more.

The wall in front of the Kaioushin slid open and he flew inside, not knowing what to expect next.

---------------

"Lord Enma!"

The enormous red skinned demon looked down from his desk. "Oh. Hello there Goku."

"I'm here too you know," cut in a bit miffed King Kai.

"Oh, sorry King Kai." He looked at them a bit surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Well Lord Enma," started King Kai, "I'm taking Goku here to the Dai Kaio's planet."

"I see," Enma nodded. "Of course, here." He handed King Kai two plane tickets.

"What about us!" Came the shrill voice of the tiny Gregory. "Aren't we going?"

"Afraid not," answered King Kai. He turned to Enma. "Can you watch them?"

Lord Enma cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not a pet sitter King Kai."

"Its only until I get back."

He sighed deeply. "Fine. But only because I respect you so highly."

"Thanks Lord Enma, I really appreciate it."

Enma started writing in his ledger. "Well go you two. The quicker you leave the sooner you get back."

With that, King Kai and Goku left the office out of the backdoor, and boarded the gigantic plane.

The plane quickly picked up speed and launched into the sky, flying off to Dai Kaio's World.

---------------

The golden sun peeked in the window, its rays shining down on two sleeping persons, more heavily on the man, disturbing his slumber.

His eyes fluttered opened as he slowly stirred from his sleep. He sniffed the air gently and felt something soft and silky touch his nose. He looked down and saw bright blue, and found one hand entangled in the blue. His mind slowly recalled the past events of the day and stilled himself, noticing the smaller body curled up against him.

He very slowly worked his arms from around the body after disentangling his hand from the hair. He sat up, pulling the sheets off of himself as he turned to the side, getting up from the bed. He pulled the sheets back over the sleeping woman as he started to leave. His ears caught the soft whisper of his name. He turned to the woman and saw her mouth moving, whispering his name.

He turned away and started to dress himself, garbing his body in a black, sleeveless top, black pants, and black boots.

"Vegeta?" He turned and saw that the woman had woken up, obviously bothered by him leaving bed. "Where are you—"

"Relax woman," interrupted Vegeta. "I'm just going to get something to eat."

"Oh," came her soft reply. "I'm a little hungry myself… could you bring me something?"

"I am your servant?" Snapped Vegeta. "Get up and get it yourself."

She cocked an eyebrow. "That sounds like something I'd say to you."

He snorted. "Perhaps I've been spending too much time with you." He started to walk out of the bedroom door, stopping in the threshold. "Now hurry and get dressed, I'm hungry."

"What!" She sat up quickly. "Why should I do anything for you?"

Again, he snorted. "I was going to go out and hunt, but I remembered that your frail human stomach dislikes raw meat." He looked over at her. "That aside, since you are up, you might as well make yourself useful."

"Make myself useful!" She glared at him. " Why you—"

He cut her off. "Also, human appliances seem to disagree with me, if you recall."

She stopped, mid-rant, and thought about what he just said. She sat back down and laughed. "How could I forget something like that? You nearly destroyed the whole house trying to fry chicken."

"Woman—"

"And let's not forget the whole macaroni fiasco. The house was covered in black gunk for weeks."

"Are you going to make me some food or not?"

She nodded as she slid on a nightgown. "I might as well. I may be rich, but the destruction you might cause from trying to make yourself breakfast might be a little out of my financial range." She walked over to him and past him, walking over to and down the stairs, not too far from their room.

Vegeta turned around and walked down the corridor, all the way to the very end, and knocked on a door.

"Brat!" Shouted the Saiyajin Prince as he pounded on the door. "Are you in there!"

The door slid open, revealing Trunks garbed in a thin, white, sleeveless shirt and blue, loose fitting boxers. Trunks rubbed his eye gently with his knuckles, yawning as he faced Vegeta.

Vegeta eyed his son for a moment, then spoke up. "Get dressed boy, and meet me outside."

Trunks nodded. "Sure d—" He broke off into a yawn. "Oh, sorry about that."

"Just get dressed boy," said Vegeta as he began to walk away.

Trunks nodded again as the door closed. He then sauntered over to his closet, opened it, and pulled out his favorite Capsule Corp. jacket. He put it on, and pulled on a pair of black jeans over his boxers. He then went to his bathroom and did his business, brushing his teeth afterwards.

He yawned again and left his room and headed outside, unprepared for what Vegeta had in store for him.

---------------

The Kaioushin landed on the second level, and a large, green beast with two great black horns growing out of its back, and deadly black claws ended its arms and legs. The letter 'M' was etched into its chest.

"Are you my second opponent?" Questioned the Kaioushin.

"Yes," answered the demon in a guttural voice. "Yakon will crush you!"

The Kaioushin scowled. "I grow weary of you fools…" He pointed both palms at the monster and two flaming auras of black encased his hands.

Yakon grinned.

The Kaioushin phased from sight.

"What?" Questioned the monster, just as a fist covered in tainted ki tore through his skull.

The lights in the room dimmed as the monster fell to the ground dead.

When lights slowly hummed to life again, the Kaioushin was no longer where he was a moment ago, but in a dank chamber, the body of Yakon nowhere in sight.

A creature stepped out of the shadows, a scowl illustrating that it wasn't very happy. The horned demon had bright red skin, and was dressed in blue cloth, a white cape, white boots, and a belt. Upon his forehead, the letter 'M' was etched.

"The Demon King?" The Kaioushin grinned a little. "I am surprised to see you in the mortal realm, Dabura."

"My Lord and Master, Babidi, has sent me to thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"You'll see Kaioushin," the Demon King faded into the shadows.

The Kaioushin leapt into the air and pursued Dabura into the darkness.

---------------

A fairly large airplane was slowly approaching a dark bluish green world, the features of the world gradually becoming more and more apparent as the plane drew closer.

The planet, though enormous, seemed to have very little in the way of construction, the planet looked to be mostly untouched. There were a few huge structures centered on the north pole of the world, the planet on a tilt so that it seemed to be more so on the eastern edge of the pole.

The structures were surrounded by a circular perimeter wall that rose fairly high, four stone roads extending from the northern, eastern, western, and southern sides of the wall.

In the center of all the structures was a magnificent mansion, built of the finest marbles and stones. It was the most prominent structure on the planet, its opulence speaking volumes of its owner's importance.

The plane began to slow, landing gear extending out of its bottom. It touched down on a landing strip within the perimeter, not too far from the mansion.

The door opened up and Goku, along with King Kai exited the plane. As Goku looked around, he saw people gathering near the mansion's main doors.

"Hey King Kai," started Goku. "Who are all those people?"

King Kai turned. "Oh, them? They're all warriors just like you Goku. They're all here for the same reason you are."

"To get stronger?"

King Kai nodded. "They're all waiting for the opportunity to train with the Dai Kaio."

"With who?"

"The Dai Kaio," repeated King Kai. "He's the most powerful warrior in Other World."

Goku brightened. "Yeah? I can't wait to train with him!"

King Kai laughed. "It isn't that easy Goku."

"It isn't?"

King Kai shook his head. "The Dai Kaio has to approve of you first."

"Well if it isn't North Kai," came a new voice.

King Kai scowled as he faced the voice. "West Kai."

The shorter Kai grinned, fondling his monocle a little. "I see you've finally come back. Ready to finish our little competition?"

"You bet your life I'm ready shrimp."

West Kai growled. "I am not a shrimp you oaf!"

"Oaf! Why you pipsqueak!"

"What did you call me you blue fool!"

"You heard me shorty!"

"Shorty!" The two Kai's continued on in this shouting match until another person arrived.

West Kai pulled back, grinning. "At last you're here!"

"Who's that?"

"Meet Pikkon," said West Kai. "The strongest warrior from my quadrant."

King Kai growled. "Well, meet Goku, the strongest warrior from my quadrant!"

The two Kai's pushed the two warriors together.

"Alright! If Goku wins, I get your planet West Kai."

The two warriors stared each other down, Goku grinning and Pikkon scowling.

West Kai laughed. "Sure, why not! But if I win, I get your car."

King Kai gasped. "My car! You rotten… Fine!" The two Kai's set their eyes on their warriors.

Goku lowered himself into a fighting stance, Pikkon simply spreading his feet a little.

The two Kai's were definitely in for a show.

---------------

Two warriors were fiercely entangled in battle, their aura bursting as they clashed.

Trunks launched his fist mightily at his opponent. Vegetacaught the outstretched arm with ease and yanked the younger warrior closer to deliver a crushing blow. The younger shook the older combatant's grip with some effort, and flipped backwards to create some distance between him and his father.

Trunks positioned his hands behind his back, and forged a massive sphere of white light. The warrior gave a loud shout and thrust his palms forwards, causing the ball to become a ferocious blast of energy. The wave of energy collided with its target, namely Vegeta, and sent him sailing into the wall of Capsule Corp.

Not wasting anytime, Trunks rushed at the Vegeta and forcefully slammed his fist in his face, which knocked him through the wall.

The dust from the broken wall began to settle, and revealed a thrust out leg which collided powerfully with Trunks's rib cage. Trunks was sent sprawling as Vegeta leaped at his opponent and assaulted him with a flurry of punches, ending with a double axe handle, driving the boy into the ground.

Vegeta lowered his palm to make it face Trunks, and slowly blue energy gathered against it in a fairly large sphere.

"Big Bang Attack!" Came Vegeta's shout, and ablue wave burst forth from the opened palm.

Trunks had climbed to his feet and looked up at his father, hovering in the sky. He roared out and was overcome by a golden glow just as he was struck with extreme force by this blast of blue energy. An explosion erupted, dust clouding everything.

The dust slowly cleared, a new warrior revealed. His hair was a brilliant gold and his eyes were a fiery turquoise.

The Super Saiyajin Trunks positioned his hands behind him and yelled, "Burning GarlicGun!" He thrust his palms forward as a white blast surged forth towards the other Saiyajin. It collided with the Saiyajin Prince and exploded on impact.

When the dust cleared, a Super Saiyajin Vegeta stood before his son.

Trunks took off at top speed towards his father as he revealed his blade. Trunks swung the deadly sword.

Vegeta furrowed his brow and sidestepped it to his right and quickly counted by swinging his left leg into a roundhouse kick. He knocked Trunks flat on his back, Trunks dropping his sword as he fell. Trunks grunted from the impact, and instinctively swung his legs sweeping Vegeta off his feet. Vegeta caught himself and flipped backwards to create space between him and his son.

The two warriors took off at each other and clashed, parted, clashed once more, then parted, creating sonic booms with each collision. Eventually two sets of opposing fists collided and the two fighters were deadlocked. Both opened their fists and clasped hands. The power emanated from this stalemate forced the very ring into the ground, creating a huge crater.

Trunks's eyes, at this point full of excitement, turned to absolute rage. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and returned the glare. Trunks roared angrily and his muscles swelled, his aura glowing a brighter gold as he powerfully thrust his knee into Vegeta's gut.

Vegeta's eyes widened as his mouth flew open, and saliva flew from his mouth. Trunks quickly swung his leg and struck Vegeta in the ribcage, sending him sailing.

Vegeta easily caught himself in midair and faced his son. Vegeta set his hand in a gun-like manner, pointing his index finger atTrunks,andpurple energy gathered against it in a fairly large sphere.

"Garlic Gun!" Roared Vegeta, and a purple wave surged forth.

Trunks was struck hard, and he fell to the ground, his hair falling over his brow in lavender stands.

Vegeta relented on his assault, touching down on the soft grass below, his gold aura fading. Trunks slowly sat up, regaining his sense.

"You'll do," said Vegeta. "I must admit it, Kakarot's brat didn't do a half bad job training you."

Trunks scratched his head a little. "About that… Gohan wasn't the only person who trained me… you see… when I went into the past… I met you. An earlier version of you, and he," Trunks paused, correcting himself, "I mean you trained me."

Vegeta cracked a grin. "I see. I am pleased to know that I… ironed out any faults in your skill that came by way of that other brat's training." He started to walk in, his nose catching a whiff of bacon. "Well, we mustn't spend all day out here when there's food to be eaten. C'mon… son."

Trunks smiled broadly and followed his father. "Coming dad, I'm coming."

---------------

Dabura stood before the Kaioushin, the smaller Babidi at Dabura's side.

Babidi took in the Kaioushin's features. The grayed red hair rested on his head in a Mohawk fashion, his eyes jet black. He wore a red tunic with puffy shoulders underneath a black vest with yellow edges and red buttons. His feet were adorned in black boots, and upon his waist rested a red sash. Two jet-black earrings hung from his ears, completing his garb.

"You are most certainly a Kaioushin," said Babidi.

The Kaioushin grinned. "I am, and the name is Kaioushin Daun."

"I don't care for who you are!" Snapped Babidi. "So long as you are a Kaioushin, you are my mortal enemy!"

"Why is that?"

"One of your kind murdered my father!"

"I have no kind," said Daun darkly. "I am the most unique Kaioushinin all the universe.The rogue Kaioushin, if you will."

Babidi raised on eyelid. "A rogue?" His interest was caught. "How is that?"

"I murdered one of my own, and trapped another in the Zed sword."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"But tell me this, rogue, how did you come upon my ship?"

"I know of your plot to revive your father's monster. I was there when it first came to life. In fact, it was I who gave your father power enough to control it."

Babidi's eyes went wide. "You are the Dark Kaioushin!" The little creature nodded a little. "Yes…My father told me of you before that accursed purple Kaioushin destroyed him."

"Then you know why I'm here."

Babidi nodded and grinned. "Where my father failed, we shall succeed." Babidi outstretched his hand.

Daun took the small hand in his and shook it.

"Pa-pa-ta-pa-pa!"

Daun fell to his knees, screaming in pain, a black aura slowly encasing his form. He couldn't retract his hand, the aura seemed to hold it in place.

Within moments, a loud sound similar to that of a kettle boiling filled the room.

"Pa-pa-ta-pa-pa!" The room shifted into darkness, then the world reformed around them, the three beings and the egg now outside.

The dark flame slowly consumed Daun and began to flow forth, creating an aura around the egg. The aura slowly ripped the egg in two.

A pink mist slowly poured out of the egg, very slowly solidifying into a round, fat pink creature. He wore a purple cape with a small black vest, white pants and purple boots, purple gloves, and a black belt with a golden buckle with the letter 'M' engraved into it about his waist.

"Buu!" Shouted the demon. It began to scream in agony as the dark flame from Daun's body engulfed it.

Babidi released Daun's hand. "Pa-pa-ta-pa-pa!"

Daun's left earring mystically removed itself from his ear and reappeared on the demon's left ear. The two creatures were lifted up slowly into the air, then slammed together and exploded into brilliant black flames that burned the sand.

When the flames lessened, a new creature stood. It was reminiscent of the demon, but it had some of Daun's attributes. It was encased in a brilliant black and red flame, its body shimmering with dark power.

Bright red hair rested on its head in a Mohawk fashion, its jet-black skin contrasting that. It was as tall as Dabura, who was at least six feet and a few inches tall. The new demon wore only white pants; black bands with gold at the edges around his forearms, black boots with golden edges, and upon his waist rested a red sash. Two jet-black earrings hung from his ears, signifying that Daun was truly a part of him.

It's eyes slowly opened, revealing cold, pupil-less eyes were pools of scarlet, giving off a stare that could chill the bravest of men.

The demon scowled darkly as a low growl escaped its throat.

Babidi grinned at the monster. "My greatest weapon! Majin Buu!"

Its eyes met his and it growled. "Do not speak as if I am an object to be owned," spat the monster in a guttural voice. "And were that to be the case, you are not worthy to own a creature of my caliber, mortal."

The wizard snarled. "I created you, you ingrate! You are butmy tool of destruction, so you are a thing to be possessed!"

As soon as those words passed his lips, he began gasping for air, his windpipe slowly collapsing. He felt his body lift off the ground, a black hand tightening around his throat.

"Fool!" Roared the monster, its voice shaking the very planet upon which it stood.

Dabura rushed at the demon. "I'll save you Lord Babidi!"

The demon turned and faced the Demon King, and thrust its fist forth. Its arm stretched, andeasily punched a hole through Dabura, impaling the Demon King on his arm.

It retracted its arm just a bit and let loose a destructive blast of dark energy that eradicated Dabura.

It retracted its arm fully and looked to Babidi, and watched the wizard struggle as he slowly suffocated. It grinned and pulled upwards hard, a sickeningly loud crack was heard as Babidi's head and neck, along with his spine were lifted upwards, the rest of the body falling to the ground. The demon tossed the head to the ground and stomped on it hard, crushing it, and denting the ground soundly. Green blood splattered all over its foot.

It looked to the sky and roared these words:

"Behold universe! Your new ruler is here, and his name is Dai Daun!"

* * *

Three chapters and a prologue done. The fourth chapter should be up soon...hopefully. And as always, please review! Later. 


	5. Super Saiyajins, Demons, and Reunions

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer. Now, onto this story already!

Thanks for the reviews ppl! It tells me that people are actually reading this...and that I should continue! Oh yeah...Not to disappoint, but I don't intend to follow what happened in the show exactly, but to change it around a little bit. Hope you guys still like it. And now... Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Super Saiyajins, Demons, and Reunions

"Higashi-sama," began the larger of two men, "Do you believe that this… this entire undertaking is wise?"

The smaller man set his jet-black eyes on the larger man. "It's already free Kibito, we haven't much choice."

Kibito nodded. "I understand Higashi-sama, but Dai Roppou instructed the Kaioushin to never directly interfere in mortal affairs."

"I am Dai Kaioushin now," Higashi gently reminded his guardian. "But I respect Dai Roppou's law. However, his law also named the Kaioushin to the responsibility of the upkeep of the mortal universe."

"Then I suppose we should retrieve that mortal?"

"That would be best. And Kibito," said Higashi as he looked into the eyes of his companion.

"Yes Higashi-sama?"

"I know that this being is a mortal, but he is vital to the survival of the universe, if my dreams are truly a sight into the future. Please don't treat him rudely."

"Higashi-sama! I would never disrespect you by being discourteous to a guest. But I understand your sentiment… But you must understand, mortals are not supposed to tread foot on Kaioushin-Kai."

Higashi nodded. "I know that, but it is vital that we break many of Dai Roppou's rules in order to protect the universe. Now, let's go." The two's forms slowly dissipated, leaving the planet.

---------------

"Dad," said Shinto, smiling a little at the term, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, trust me," said Tien, waving his son in.

Shinto ran towards his father and threw out his fist mightily, and struck…nothing. "What the..." He turned around and met his father's fist with his face.

The boy fell back, clutching his nose a little. After regaining his balance, he lunged at Tien, swinging his fist...but again hit nothing.

His father had moved at least twenty feet away in that one instant.

"You're fast," commented Shinto, "I'll give you that much." With that, Shinto stepped forward and disappeared. Tien ducked, just dodging Shinto's now visible fist.

Shinto growled. "I guess I can't play with you dad." He thrust his palm forth, creating a red light forged of angry energy, which rocketed towards Tien. Tien leant to the side a bit, easily dodging the steaming flare of crimson light.

Tien looked on shocked. "You can use your ki? Someone must've trained you!"

"I've always been able to do that."

Tien shook his head in disbelief. _He already knows how to use his ki… But how can that be? I didn't know anything about ki until I met Master Crane..._

"Let's go!" Shouted Shinto as he charged his father, who calmly sidestepped the boy's fist as it was swung. Tien then quickly spun and rammed his knee into Shinto's side, causing the boy to be knocked back quite a few feet, and landed on his side, crumpled up in a fetal position.

Shinto groaned and very slowly climbed to his feet, a scowl on his face. He balled his right fist up tight as he spread his feet into a wide fighting stance. Shinto lifted up his left foot and took off running.

"Raging Bull Fist!" Roared Shinto as a brilliant red flame encompassed him, boosting his speed. Once upon Tien, he swung his fist downward with every bit of strength he could muster, forcing the soil beneath them to come apart as it struck Tien's skull.

Within moments, the falling debris stopped, and the scene was revealed. Tien was laid flat on his back, with Shinto standing above him, scowl gone.

Tien slowly sat up, grunting a little. He climbed to his feet, and received a tightly balled fist in his palm.

"You're pretty strong for a teenager Shinto," remarked Tien. "Much stronger than I was when I was your age."

Shinto scowled, and then noticed a fairly large bruise on Tien's skull. "So I did hurt you!"

Tien rubbed his head gingerly. "That Raging Bull attack was pretty powerful, it reminded me of two old friend's attacks blended into a single assault. But how did you learn it?"

Shinto relaxed his shoulders, smiling up at his father. "Mom had a lot of old tapes of the World Martial Arts Tournament... I just practiced what I saw. My favorite was the Wolf Fang Fist, but I put my own spin on it."

Shinto pulled his fist free and hugged Tien, the three-eyed warrior reacted shocked at first, then returned the hug.

"How would you like to meet the guy who created that attack?"

Shinto looked up at his father. "You know him?"

Tien nodded. "I'll introduce you… son."

Shinto smiled. Having a father at home was far better than anything he could've ever hoped for.

---------------

An enormous, red skinned being garbed in a pink suit and a horned pink hat sat at a rather gigantic desk. He looked rather annoyed as he wrote in his ledger, eyeing a rather small in comparison being that stood before his desk.

He set his pen down and lifted up a stamp, and struck the creature's small form, leaving a red mark on him that encompassed his entire body. Within moments, the being faded, banished to the underworld.

Just then, a duo of being appeared before the great man, the smaller of the duo wearing a light blue tunic with puffy shoulders, with a navy blue vest with red edges over it. His feet were adorned in blue boots, and upon his waist rested an orange sash. His light purple skin contrasted his jet black eyes, his white hair that only grew along the middle of his head and rose up fairly high contrasted his other features further still. His long, pointed ears were decorated with yellow earrings hanging from them.

The older, and far larger of the two was as peculiar looking as his companion. He wore a dark blue tunic, with a maroon vest with yellow edges over it. His feet were adorned in blue boots with red lines running down the middle, and upon his waist rested an orange sash. His skin, a light pink, heavily contrasted his jet black eyes, his white hair hung down to his shoulders. His long, pointed ears were decorated with dark blue earrings hanging from them.

The massive man's eyes snapped open as he beheld these two beings and dropped all that he was doing. He gave a quick bow to them, as the larger of the duo spoke.

"Lord Enma," greeted the larger man.

"Kibito, Higashi-sama. What brings a deity of your caliber to my Check Point?"

"Enma," started the small purple being, Higashi, "Has a being known as Goku passed through your checkpoint?"

The great ogre nodded, his thick black beard shaking as he nodded. "He and King Kai just left for Dai Kaio's world."

"Enma, do you believe that Goku and the North Kaio of the North Galaxy are at the planet of North Galaxy Dai Kaio?"

"Most likely, they left a few hours ago."

"Thank you." With that, the two beings again dissipated.

---------------

Goku grinned. "You want me to starts things off?"

"It is your decision totally," responded Pikkon. Goku's grin broadened he slowly inched his right foot forward for a moment or so, and completely vanished. Pikkon looked about in confusion, but quickly spun to catch a fist. Pikkon, wasting no time, began to whirl about, spinning Goku round and round.

Pikkon shouted as he let Goku go who was launched into the sky. Pikkon slammed his fists together and roared two words.

"Thunder Claw!" Golden lightning surged forth much like a Ki blast and struck Goku, shocking him violently.

Goku fell to the ground hard, and laid there shuddering wildly for a few moments, and then grew still.

"I expected more," muttered Pikkon, disappointed.

Goku grunted loudly as he slowly climbed to his feet. He erected himself and a golden aura burst about him, his power swelling ten-fold. His onyx black hair was burned golden and forced upward so that not even one strand hung down, his eyes a brilliant turquoise.

Goku let his aura swell a little more, and it glowed an even brighter shade of gold, blue sparks bursting forth from it.

Pikkon grinned.

The two warriors clashed at inhuman speeds, matching one another blow for blow. Pikkon tilted his head to the side to avoid a fist and swung his own. Goku grimaced as he blocked the punch with his shin, spun around and buried a thunderous roundhouse into the skull of his opponent. Pikkon grunted as he was sent sailing across the marble.

Goku lowered his stance and drew both hands back, cupping them at his right side.

"KA!" Came his loud yell. Blue energy had begun to gather between Goku's palms.

"ME!" The blue ball grew larger.

"HA!" Pikkon flipped over, righting himself in mid-air.

"ME!" Pikkon scowled, his eyes glazed over with gold.

"HA!" Came a booming shout, and a blue wave of energy surged forth from Goku's palms.

Pikkon slammed his fists together. "Thunder Flash!" An erratic wave of golden thunder rushed forth from Pikkon towards Goku. The two blasts collided, erupting in a massive explosion.

The dust from the explosion began to settle revealing both warriors lay out upon the ground, clothes tattered, bodies battered. Both warriors seemed to be conscious, but unable to do much more than breathe heavily as they laid there on the marble ground.

Both Kai's walked over to the fallen combatants.

West Kai sighed. "What now?"

King Kai thought about. "Well, how about I count to ten, and the first to rise is the winner. Fair?"

West Kai grudgingly nodded. "Fine. But you better not try and cheat!"

"Are you saying I'm a cheater!"

"Just count!"

"Fine." He mumbled something about West Kai being a shrimp.

"What was that!"

"One!" Shouted King Kai, ignoring West Kai's outburst.

"Two." Neither warrior budged.

"Three." Still nothing.

"Four." Goku, groaning, propped himself up on his elbows and pushed his body up into a sitting position.

"Five." Pikkon gathered his battered form up on to his knees.

"Six." Goku leant forward, fighting gravity in an effort to stand.

"Seven." Pikkon pulled his bruised form to one knee.

"Eight." Both warriors were now about to stand.

"Nine." Goku slowly rose as Pikkon's weak body trembled.

"Ten." Goku stood erect as Pikkon fell back to the ground.

Goku flashed the victory sign. "Yeah!" The victor pranced about the area flashing the sign and shouting affirmations of his victory.

West Kai looked at Pikkon. "How could you lose!"

Pikkon grinned. "Well, I guess I can't beat you wearing weighted clothing." Pikkon took his hat and white shirt off, dropping them, the clothing shattering the marble like glass. He stood back up, only wearing a blue shirt and brown pants.

Goku's jaw dropped. "Man... Those clothes are heavy..." He smiled a little. "You remind me a lot of Piccolo."

King Kai was outraged. "No way, he lost! The fight's over! Goku won... Goku what are you doing!"

Goku had approached Pikkon again. "Let's go."

West Kai grinned. "Are you afraid he'll lose North Kai?"

King Kai growled. "Fine... But Goku... Why not show Pikkon here your new technique?"

Goku nodded and spread his feet a little and crouched down. He balled his fists tightly at his sides. Goku started screaming, his power started to swell as the sound of his voice increased with each passing moment.

The wind started to blow in heavy gusts; the very planet itself lay trembling in his wake. The immense power that he was generating was slowing blowing Pikkon and the two Kai's away from him.

With a mighty scream, his aura exploded in a brilliant flash of golden light.

The two Kais and Pikkon covered their eyes as the light stole sight from them all.

The light slowly died down, revealing a brand new Goku.

His golden mane reached down to the back of his thighs, his brow ridge far more pronounced, his eyebrows existing no longer. His turquoise pupils had become more piercing, and his voice had gained a deeper, lower tone to it.

His clothing shimmered with a tremendous aura of power.

Pikkon roared and a white aura burst about his form, golden sparks running through the aura sporadically.

The two stared at each other for a moment, then flew at each other and clashed. A sonic boom ruptured the marble beneath them as Goku's fist slammed into Pikkon's forearm.

Pikkon threw his fist out, just as Goku dissipated.

Pikkon looked around sensing for him. Goku reappeared behind Pikkon and slammed his fist into Pikkon's back, right between the shoulder blades. Pikkon screamed in pain as his body was flung forward into a fountain, destroying it completely. Water spurted out of the broken fountain, the broken pieces of marble covering Pikkon's form.

Pikkon shouted and his aura forced all the debris off of his body. Goku phased yet again.

Pikkon turned around quickly, expecting to find Goku behind him.

Goku appeared just as Pikkon turned, and drove his foot into Pikkon's face.

Pikkon flew backwards, but flared his aura out, stopping his flight. He quickly spun around and found Goku, and threw his fist out hard, only to have it miss as Goku phased again. Goku reappeared in front of Pikkon, catching the warrior off guard, and slammed his fist thunderously into Pikkon's abdomen. Pikkon doubled over, saliva flying from his mouth.

Pikkon fell back and swung his leg hard, and buried it into Goku.

It was Goku 's turn to double over as he grunted. Pikkon quickly leapt over Goku and grabbed hold of his hair, and began to spin the Saiyajin round and round.

With a shout, Pikkon launched Goku up into the air.

He slammed his fists together. "Thunder Flash!"

Goku saw the golden wave about to strike, and set his hands at his sides.

"Kamehameha!"

Goku's wave easily ate away at Pikkon's, the Kamehameha Wave slamming into Pikkon hard, his body hitting the ground with such a force that the planet shuddered. Goku let the wave dissipate, and Pikkon lay in a crater, his body utterly battered.

"Well Goku," started King Kai, "You never cease to amaze me."

West Kai cried out in shock and ran down into the crater.

Goku smiled and landed beside King Kai. "That was a great fight Pikkon!"

At that remark, Pikkon leapt out of the crater, covered in scars and bruises.

The green warrior grinned. "In the rematch, you won't win Goku."

Goku grinned as well. "I look forward to it."

With that, Pikkon walked off, collecting his clothes. West Kai followed shortly after, grumbling.

King Kai laughed. "I'm glad for you Goku...But get to rub this fight in West Kaio's face for the rest of his life, that little shrimp."

Goku laughed, his aura fading, his golden mane lessening into a wild head of black hair. "You're not that big either King Kai."

King Kai scowled. "Well I'm bigger than him!" The Saiyajin Goku laughed again, and then looked confusedly at the now gravely serious King Kai.

Two beings had appeared before them, a purple being and a taller pink being.

"North Kaio," said Higashi. King Kai gave a quick bow, and elbowed Goku in the side.

"Huh? What was that for?"

"Bow! Don't you know who this is? This is the highest authority in the universe, Dai Higashi-sama!"

"Oh. He doesn't look that special to me. Not really powerful either."

"Goku!"

Higashi cocked an eyebrow. "He is a strange one isn't he? But most powerful indeed."

Kibito nodded. "I admit his strength is great, but this Goku seems rather disrespectful Higashi-sama."

"I don't mean to seem rude," said Goku, who quickly bowed. "Hello, I'm Son Goku!"

Higashi laughed. "Not disrespectful Kibito, but rather naïve of the world beyond the mortal realm." Higashi turned to meet King Kai's gaze, his face serious again. "I need this one, the entire universe is in danger."

"But I don't sense any evil," responded King Kai.

"You cannot. The demon's power is so great that it can mask its malevolent energy. I am barely aware of it myself, but I know this demon personally, I'd recognize its evil anywhere, and from any distance."

King Kai nodded. "Goku, go with them."

"Why? Where are we going?" Goku was oblivious to the whole conversation; his mind was back on the fight with Pikkon.

"Dai Higashi-sama is going to train you." King Kai smiled. "And after he's done with you, Pikkon won't even be in your league anymore."

"Yeah?" Asked Goku. "I can't wait!" He ran over to Higashi, and he, Higashi and Kibito dissipated.

King Kai looked up at the sky. "I wonder what's going on …"

---------------

"You cannot hide from me fools, I sense your presence."

Two human men walked out from behind a boulder. The first was of average height and weight, his skin fair. He wore a white shirt, and black, loose fitting pants and black boots. The other was larger, both in height and weight, and appeared more menacing, his body bulging with over swollen muscles, dressed the same way as his companion, only shirtless.

Both bore the letter 'M' upon their foreheads.

"What do you want mortals," snapped the demon.

"We served Babidi," said the shorter warrior. "But since you killed him... We'll serve you... Lord Majin Buu."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" A laugh escaped the demon. "What use could I possibly have for you two?"

"We could help you take over the world!" Shouted the seemingly steroid enhanced warrior. "Yami's real smart and he can help you plan it!"

"I need no help taking over this planet."

"Spopovitch may be a little slow, but he's strong Lord Majin Buu," said the shorter one. "And every villain needs henchmen, right?"

The demon laughed. "Idiots." He waved his hand over the both of them, and their forms were hidden from view by dark auras. "Destruct!"

A loud explosion sounded from within the auras.

The demon waved his hand, and the auras faded, revealing blood and small bits of flesh.

"Stupid humans..." With that, the demon launched himself into the air, a black flame bursting about its form as it flew off into the distance.

---------------

Goku looked around at the world, the ground coated with luscious vegetation, lakes shimmering with the purest water in the entire universe.

"This place reminds me of Earth…but at the same time it feels different," remarked the Saiyajin.

Higashi smiled. "Come with me Goku, I must show you something."

Kibito looked at his master and gasped. "Higashi-sama! You don't mean to show him the Zed Sword! That is the sword of a great Kaioushin, mortals shouldn't—"

"The Zed Sword?" Asked Goku, interrupting Kibito.

"Yes Goku, a sword that will make you infinitely stronger." Higashi turned to Kibito. "He is our last hope Kibito, we must trust in him."

Kibito sighed and nodded. "If you feel its best Dai Higashi-sama."

"Follow me Goku," said Higashi as he took off into the sky, followed closely by Kibito and Goku. Within minutes, they came upon a rock pillar that rose up from the middle of a lake. The three landed on top the pillar where a sword rested, embedded deeply in the rock.

Kibito pointed to the sword. "Pull that from its place, if you can."

Goku nodded and gripped the hilt and began to pull. He grit his teeth and began to grunt, straining at this seemingly simple task.

"I told you Higashi-sama, a mortal cannot—"

With a shout, a golden aura flared about Goku, his black hair forced erect and burned gold as his eyes lightened from black into a brilliant turquoise. His strength swelled as he roared out.

"Not even in your Super form can you do it mortal," said Kibito. "This is hope—Ah!"

The sword slowly began to give way, Goku grunting and straining with effort. With a mighty yell, he yanked the sword from its resting place, his body flying backward with the weight of the sword.

The Saiyajin lay upon the grass below, the sword lying beside him. Kibito, his face displaying awe as he and Higashi flew downward to Goku, who had just climbed to his feet, gripping the hilt of the Zed Sword tightly.

"Man, this thing is heavy!" Said Goku as he swung it.

Higashi grinned. "A warrior of Kaioushin Kai can't be seen in mortal clothing, now can he?" With that, he raised his palm to Goku, and apparel similar to his own clothed Goku. Goku now wore a light blue tunic, with a navy blue vest with red edges over it. His feet were adorned in navy blue boots with red lines running down the middle, and upon his waist rested a red sash.

Goku checked his new clothes out. "Not really my style… But I like it!"

"Those clothes are most appropriate for you Goku," stated Higashi with a smile. " I'm glad to see that you approve. Now to begin your training." With that, Kibito forged a sword from thin air and began to demonstrate sword techniques to Goku, who followed step for step.

---------------

Food and people abound, the island was chocked full of fun, happiness and togetherness. Trunks had gotten in contact with everyone, and arranged this day, bringing together the greatest heroes of Earth and their families.

Yamcha stood by a grill, Puar hovering near his shoulder. A blue apron that said 'Kiss The Cook' in red letters covered Yamcha's clothes. He flipped a burger over, watching it sizzle as it hit the grill again.

Bulma sat on the edge of the island, her legs up to her knees underneath the cool, shimmering water. She was enjoying a conversation with Chi-Chi, whereas their children, Trunks and Gohan, were doing the same sitting on lawn chairs near the house.

Vegeta stood in the shadows of the house, leaning his shoulder against the pink wall of the house, keeping his distance from everyone else. He didn't exactly come of his free will as his mate dragged him here, claiming that it would be fun. Fun? Vegeta could be training right now…

Atop the house was another lone figure coursed into coming to the picnic. He was called Piccolo, and his one time student, Gohan, would not allow him to stay away from the get together. But the Namekian found solace, meditating atop Master Roshi's home.

Master Roshi and the Ox-King sat near the water, enjoying the beautiful blue view.

Krillin and Oolong sat on Master Roshi's porch, sinking their teeth into hamburgers, rather enjoying them.

Just then, three figures touched down on the island, one holding another in his arms.

Tien, Chaozu, Launch, and Shinto.

Krillin looked up, just finishing his burger. "It's about time you got here Tien!" The whole gang looked up, everybody saying his or her hellos.

"I sensed all of you guys together in one spot, so I figured I'd come and check it out," Tien said, letting the woman in his arms down.

Yamcha looked at the woman in Tien's arms. "Who's the babe?"

Tien laughed a little at that. "You remember her Yamcha."

Yamcha looked at her, studying her face. "Is that…Launch?" His eyes went wide. "Hide the pepper!"

The whole gang got a laugh out of that.

Launch blinked. "I don't get it. What's so funny?"

Yamcha slinked away from the grill slowly. "Nothing, nothing…"

Oolong looked at Shinto. "And who's he?"

"Well," Tien looked down at Shinto, ruffling the boy's strange mix of blue and blond. "Well, he's my son."

"Son?" Came the unison gasp of everyone at the party.

"You and Launch had a kid?" Asked Oolong.

Shinto looked at the pig. "I'm not a kid, I'm a grown man. You got it bacon?"

"Bacon!"

Master Roshi laughed. "He's just like his mother. Well, her other side at least."

"And he's powerful too," added Chaozu. "Like his father."

Tien pointed his son in the direction of Yamcha. "There he is Shinto."

Yamcha cocked an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Shinto walked over to Yamcha. "So you're the guy who originated the Wolf Fang Fist."

Yamcha grinned. "Yup. Glad to see my reputation proceeds me!"

"You think you can take me?"

"I don't fight much anymore kid," said Yamcha, watching the kid get sullen. "Uh… But for Tien's son, I'd be willing to dust off the old fists."

Shinto grinned. "This should be fun."

The two separated, standing a good five meters apart.

Shinto lunged at Yamcha, fist reared back. Yamcha caught Shinto's arm just as he was about to punch with it, and brought Shinto over his head and slammed him against the ground.

Shinto grunted and slowly climbed to his feet, and threw a swift kick at Yamcha, knocking the former desert thief back.

Yamcha smiled and lunged at Shinto, the two began trading fast paced punches and kicks.

They slowed for a second as Yamcha drove his elbow into Shinto's rib cage. Shinto grunted and fell back, clutching at his side.

"You done Shinto?"

"I'm just getting started!" Shinto did a few back flips, creating space between him and Yamcha.

Shinto spread his feet into a wide fighting stance. He lifted up his left foot and took off running at full speed.

"Raging Bull Fist!" That familiar red flame engulfed Shinto as he threw his fist out with every bit of strength he could muster, his knuckles rammed into Yamcha's jaw.

Yamcha flew back, slowly regaining his senses. He looked over at the smug Shinto, and knew immediately what to do.

He cupped his hands at his sides.

"Don't hurt him Yamcha!" Shouted Tien.

"KA!" Bluish white energy had begun to gather between Yamcha's palms.

"Don't overdo it!" Came Tien yet again.

"ME!" The energy condensed into a ball.

"He's just a boy!" Yelled Tien.

"HA!" The ball swelled.

Shinto looked at his father a bit confused. "What's he yelling about? The guy's about to fall in the water, so I win."

"ME!" The bluish white ball glowed brilliantly.

"Don't destroy my house Yamcha!" Yelled Master Roshi.

"HA!" Roared Yamcha as he thrust his palms forward, unleashing a blue wave of energy.

Shinto cocked an eyebrow at the wave.

The blast sailed right past him, Shinto following it with his eyes.

"I don't get it."

"Wolf Fang Fist!"

Shinto bellowed in pain as a fist buried itself between Shinto's shoulder blades, sending the boy sailing in the water.

After a few moments of stillness, Shinto slowly sat up from the water, his back aching a little, but other wise okay.

The gang all looked at Shinto to check if he was okay, and noticed an orange fish in his mouth.

Shinto spat the fish out into the water. "Yuck!"

The fish leapt out of the water and smacked Shinto in the fact with its tail a few times, and spat water at him, falling back into the water afterwards.

Silence.

Shinto growled. "Stupid fish!"

The whole gang got a big laugh out of that, while Shinto ran around in the water attacking all the fish he could find.

The get together lasted all day, the day slowly melting into night as the sun started to set. But the people decided to stay, the get together probably wouldn't happen again for quite some time. So they took the party inside, and continued to enjoy themselves.

* * *

Hope everybody liked it. Well, review it and tell me how you liked it! Later ppl. 


	6. The Old Kaioushin

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer. Now, onto this story already!

AN: The Japanese word Senpai translated into English is "Elder".

* * *

Chapter 5: The Old Kaioushin 

Goku stopped swinging the Zed Sword and turned to Kibito, his brow covered in sweat. "Kibito, how's about I test the sword's strength?"

"What do you mean? I assure you, the Zed Sword is of the most durable material—"

"That sounds like a fine idea," interrupted Higashi. "Try slicing this." He raised his palm and a block of a black metal appeared. "This is Katchin-Alloy, the hardest substance in the universe. You ready Goku?"

Goku nodded. "Go ahead Higashi-sama." Higashi swung his arm, hurling the block at Goku. Goku set his feet and swung the blade hard. A clash of metal was heard, followed by a crack sound and a shout of 'Oops!'

"Oops?" Mimicked Higashi. "What happened Goku?"

The alloy fell to the ground denting it soundly, along with half of the Zed Sword.

Kibito and Higashi both gasped loudly, their eyes bulging out of their faces.

Higashi stared at the broken blade. "That's impossible!"

Kibito's eyes were locked on the half of the blade Goku held. "The Zed sword can't be broken! The wielder of the Zed sword is said to become the most powerful being in the universe!"

Goku shrugged as he dropped the end of the sword. "I guess that legend isn't true then. Or maybe it is true, I do feel a lot stronger after training with it."

"Strong?" A short laugh was heard. "I've seen better."

Goku, Higashi and Kibito all turned at the sound of this new voice and beheld a being most odd. This being was garbed exactly as Higashi, and his features were the same, down to the purple skin. The only major difference was the evidence of age on this being's form, his face riddled with wrinkles.

The being grinned, flashing his one, scraggly tooth.

"Who are you?" Asked Kibito.

"Him there," said the elder as he pointed to Higashi, "And I are the same, Kaioushin of the East." He laughed."Well I was the Kaioushin of the East, fifteen generations ago."

"Fifteen!" Yelled Kibito. "Are you serious!"

"Yup. You can call me Senpai Higashi." The old one looked at Goku standing near the broken blade. "It took a mortal to free me? How pathetic."

Higashi looked down ashamedly. "We didn't know you were trapped in the sword sir…"

"Bah," spat the elderly Kaioushin. "Hundreds of years trapped in that sword, thanks to that accursed Dai Daun."

"Who?"

"You don't know of Dai Daun?" He shook his head. "It's probably best that way. He was a fallen Kaioushin, corrupted by greed for power."

"An evil Kaioushin? I've never heard of such a thing! Tell me more sir."

"If you wish. Well you see, it all started back when I was Kaioushin of the East…"

Flashback

Two beings sat beside each other in the grass, a slight breeze swaying the small blades of green.

Dai Roppou looked up at the sky. "It's a most beautiful day, don't you think so Uesuto?"

Uesuto nodded. "You're right sir."

Just then, another came into view. This oneseemed rather depressed, his withered purple face frowning.

Dai Roppou watched the newcomer with a puzzled look. "Higashi? Is that you?"

The wizened purple being nodded and said, "A witch got hold of my Potara earring and well…" He looked over himself. "This happened." Dai Roppou and Uesuto looked at each other, then at Higashi. "Go ahead…"

The two of them burst of laughing.

Two more walked over, and were dressed exactly as the others, varying only in clothing and earring color.

"What's so funny?" Asked one of the newcomers.

Uesuto looked at them. "Higashi got himself fused with a witch!"

The two newcomers broke into laughter, falling over and rolling around in the soft grass.

Trying to change the subject… "Where's Daun?" Asked Higashi.

The other newcomer slowly sat up and shook his head, slowly recovering from his laughter fit. "Haven't seen him in a good while. What about you Minami?"

The other newcomer sat up as well. "Same here Kita. What about you Uesuto?"

Uesuto shook his head too. "No, I haven't. Where could he be?"

Just then,a strange sound filled the air.

"Whatin Kaioushin Kai is that noise?" Asked Kita.

Asteaming ray of black energy shot down from the sky, the clouds forced apart by its power.

"AHH!" Bellowed Uesuto as the blast struck his skull, incinerating it utterly. The body fell over, decapitated, blood oozing out of the neck.

The four remaining Kaioushin turned to the sky and beheld what none wanted to believe.

He floated over them, his vibrant red hair, black earrings, and clothing swaying gently in the breeze.

"What treason in this!" Roared Minami. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

He slowly descended to the ground, his left hand encased in a dark aura, his right hand gripping the hilt of a sword.

He grinned. "The Zed Sword." He looked down at the sword. "It truly is a magnificent weapon you know."

"Don't you care that you just killed a fellow Kaioushin!" Yelled Kita.

"I wasn't aiming for him!" Roared the malevolent one. "I was aiming for…" He pointed the blade at Dai Roppou.

"Me?" Asked Dai Roppou. "But why?"

"Dai Daun is a most appropriate name for me," said he, "It has a ring to it." He smiled at his blade. "You know, there have always been six Kaioushin, North, South, East, West, Up, And Down, one for each universal direction. The Kaioushin of the Down is meant to be the second to the Kaioushin of the Up. But should he falter or become deceased, the Kaioushin of the Down automatically becomes Dai Kaioushin."

Dai Roppou stared at his second. "You lust for power… But what has tainted you? What could have brought one so just down a path so dark?"

"Fool!" Daun slashed at the air with his blade, a great wind forcing the other four Kaioushin back. "I've been Kaioushin of the Down since you were in diapers on Heaven! That damned Dai Ijoufu overlooked me and gave you his power! I should've been his apprentice, not you!"

Kita stepped forward. "Perhaps this is why the infinitely wise Dai Ijoufu chose Dai Roppou and not you. Perhaps he saw something no one else could see."

"And what would that be Kaioushin of the North?"

Kita glared at Daun. "Perhaps he saw in you all the qualities of a _Mei Kami_."

Daun grinned. "A Dark God? Perhaps you are on to something there Kita!" He charged the Kaioushin of the North, who quickly unsheathed his blade and rushed at the Kaioushin of the Down.

The two warriors sprinted towards the other, both wielding swords. They were on each other in moments, and the clash of metal boomed as they collided. The two stood at a stalemate for a while then Daun pulled his sword back. Kita quickly thrust his sword forth, burring it in Daun's chest.

Blood ran down his chest in thick trails as Daun grinned. Daun thrust his sword forward with all his might. The sword plunged into Kita's rib cage, and blood gushed from his wound. He gasped loudly, and blood poured out of his mouth.

Daun scowled, blood still running down his chest from his deep flesh wound. He pivoted and pushed forward, plungingthe bladedeeper, and eventually forced it out of Kita's back. He lifted his foot and pressed it to the Kaioushin of the North's chest and pushed with all the strength he could muster. Kita fell back, his sword tearing at Daun's chest as it came out, further injuring the wound.

Kita fell backward onto the ground, the sword buried in his torso. Daun grasped the hilt and yanked the sword from the body, blood squirting out of the deep wound.

Daun turned from the decimated body and turned to face his former peers.

He fell to his knees, blood pouring out him, knowing he would die soon from the loss of so much blood.

Dai Roppou felt hot tears run down his cheek. "Stop this madness Daun!"

Daun pressed the tip of his blade against the ground and used it as a crutch, and pulled himself to his feet. He tottered to the side a little before gaining some balance, and looked at Dai Roppou.

"It only ends when you die," spat Daun. With that, he lunged at Dai Roppou, blade bared and ready to strike.

Dai Roppou looked on in horror and drew back as Daun swung his sword.

Minami stepped in and swung his leg in return.

The leg caught Daun off guard, knocking him a few feet back onto the ground. The Kaioushin of the Down dropped the sword, as his body struck the grass of the meadow.

The Kaioushin of the South looked at Daun in disgust.

Daun weakly lifted his head, the loss of blood really wearing him down. He slowly climbed to his feet, and stood there, breathing in heavy gasps, the pain stealing breath from him.

"You are not fit to be Dai Kaioushin," Minami paused then added, "Nor will you ever be."

Daun roared out. "I will show you who's worthy!" A dark aura consumed him as he lunged at Minami.

Dai Roppou fell to his knees and wept as he watched Daun plunge the sword into Minami's arm, which had snapped to the defensive.

Dai Roppou sighed deeply and wiped his tears. "My brothers spilling each other's blood…"

The sword ripped through his forearm, blood splattering on his chest and face. The Kaioushin of the South, not one to be beaten so easily, pulled his free arm back and swung it with all his might, connecting with Daun's jaw.

"This must stop now!"

Daun's head snapped to the side so quickly that a light snapping sound was heard, and was sent sailing across the meadow. His body slammed rather forcefully into a tree, making a pretty sickening thud sound. The body remained there, held up by an imprint of his body in the tree, which was a deep enough groove in the wall that he could actually stay there.

"Please, don't kill him Minami."

Minami turned to Dai Roppou. "But if I don't, he will most assuredly kill _you_."

Dai Roppou sighed again. "He is just a lost soul."

Minami growled. "Sir, will all due respect, life as a guardian must have lost all purpose or meaning for him. He doesn't deserve to stay here with us."

Higashi nodded. "I don't think that there's much Daun can do at this point to alter the path he's taken."

Minami lowered his shoulders. "I'm sad to say it, but Daun is a failure as a Kaioushin."

Dai Roppou turned away from them. "You speak nonsense! Daun is my brother!" He lowered his head."He would not...he could not... he has not betrayed me this way!"

"Open your eyes Dai Roppou," said Minami softly. "He killed Uesuto. And Kita's in pretty bad shape over there. He's no longer your brother."

Dai Roppou lowered his head, more tears running down his chubby cheeks.

"You will not kill him," whispered Dai Roppou. He turned around slowly, his eyes now pupil less and glowing white. "But I will rid us of him." He raised both hands and recited some words in an ancient, non-understandable tongue.

A vortex appeared and slowly began to suck Daun in.

"No…" Sputtered Daun, who slowly flew up towards the hole in the sky. "I'll not go… without… one… last… curse!" He flung his sword at Higashi and the tip of the blade stopped just before him.

Daun was sucked into the vortex, just as Higashi was inhaled into the blade.

End Flashback

Higashi looked down and shook his head.

Senpai sighed. "But he's gone now, I saw Dai Roppou banish him." He turned to Higashi. "That aside… Why is there a mortal on Kaioushin Kai! And where are the other Kaioushin!"

Higashi took a deep breath. "Sir…We're the only two Kaioushin left, I'm afraid. They were all murdered."

Senpai's demeanor saddened, his hearted weighted by this new news. "What happened?"

"A wizard named Bibidi created a monster he named Majin Buu, and thismonster wiped the other four Kaioushin out. But after it absorbed Dai Roppou the beast became docile, and Bibidi took the creature far away, thinking it had killed all the Kaioushin. Kibito and I followed Bibidi to Goku's planet…Earth I believe, and we destroyed the wizard after he locked his demon within an egg."

"Why didn't you destroy the egg?"

"We were afraid that trying to destroy the egg would release the monster… But Bibidi had a son we didn't know about… and he freed it. But for some reason, the demon is much stronger now than it ever was."

The four suddenly felt an enormous ki.

"Whoa!" Shouted Goku. "What was that? It was… so powerful… But it felt so disgusting…"

"That's Daun's ki… Its darker now… But I'd recognize it anywhere," said Senpai slowly.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken sir, that's Majin Buu," said Higashi.

"What do you mean? How can you sense the same creature and call it a different being!" Senpai's eyes went wide at what he just said.

"What is it sir?" Asked Higashi.

He turned to Kibito and Higashi. "There's only one way you and I could sense the same creature and call it two different things...your demon and Daun have become… one." Higashi and Kibito snapped to face Senpai, gasping loudly. "And triple this Saiyajin wouldn't be enough to stop that monster!" Roared Senpai.

"But we have to try," said Goku. "I can't just sit here anymore! I know that that monster is out there killing millions of innocent people, and I can't let it get away with that!"

"You are a noble being," said Senpai, "But very foolish. The demon would destroy you without effort." He sighed. "It seems all is lost..."

But slowly, after a few moments of silence, a grin slowly crept onto the old man's face.

Higashi brightened. "Do you have a plan sir?"

Senpai's grin widened. "I need you to bring me a warrior near, or even equal this Saiyajin in strength." He turned to Goku. "Do you know of a warrior just as strong as you?"

Goku thought about it. "Well, my son is pretty strong. Hmm…" He furrowed his brow. "Vegeta is strong too, and his son is a lot stronger after he came back to our time from the past." He folded his arms. "But then again there's Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha, they're pretty strong too…"

"Time travel?" Senpai grinned. "Even better!" But his face soured when another thought hit him. "But we don't have the time to test all of your friends to see which is strongest!" Senpai shook his head. "Goku, I need you to choose between your friends."

"Choose whose the strongest between them?" Goku shrugged. "I don't know."

"No, no," snapped Senpai. "Who you think would be most willing to fuse with you permanently!"

Goku shrunk back. "Jeez, no need to yell…"

Senpai sighed. "Now, which one?"

"Hmm…" Thought Goku aloud. "Well, Vegeta wouldn't do it, I know that much. I don't think Chi-Chi or Bulma would like the idea of their son permanently fused with me… And I seriously doubt any of the guys would want to be part of me forever…" He nodded. "We should ask them and see who agrees."

Senpai sighed. "I can't believe this…Fine. Go to Earth, find the right one, and bring him back here."

"But sir, Goku isn't alive," Higashi pointed out.

Senpai became silent.

"Sir?"

"There is nothing I can do but give you my life," said Senpai to Goku.

"What do you mean?"

Without warning, Senpai dropped to the ground.

Goku looked in surprise. "What just happened?" Goku's halo faded. "I'm alive? But what's going on here?"

Senpai slowly sat up, a halo now sitting atop his head.

"I've given you the breath of life," explained Senpai. "Now, go."

Goku gave a sheepish grin. "I don't know how to get home from here."

Senpai fell back down in shock. "Are you serious!"

Kibito stepped in. "I know how to reach his world, I still remember from the first battle with Buu, even though it was some time ago."

Senpai nodded. "I suppose you'll have to go then. You, Higashi, you'll stay here with me, I have to talk to you about this plan of mine."

Higashi bowed. "I understand sir."

Senpai turned to Kibito. "Now take the mortal and you two go find the other person. Contact me before you return though."

Kibito nodded and put his hand on Goku's shoulder and the two dissipated.

---------------

Vegeta stood up from his seat, and headed for the door. "This is ridiculous! You fools just sitting here gabbing about nothing! I have better things to do."

"Vegeta—" Bulma started.

"Quiet woman," snapped Vegeta. "If you fools have any sense, you'll stop being so lazy and get to training. You never know when another pair of androids will show up." He started to walk out of the door, then his head snapped up, facing the sky.

The others looked on a little bewildered, until Krillin spoke up.

"Oh man," said Krillin softly. "It feels like… That's one enormous power…"

Gohan looked up at the sky and focused on that new power they were all sensing. He saw the world waver for a second, then felt a single tear run down his face.

Trunks looked over at his best friend. "What is it Gohan?"

"Dad. Dad's home!"

The entire room all turned to face Gohan in shock, some gasping, others just looking at him in awe.

Chi-Chi was the first to speak. "What do you mean Gohan…?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Gohan smiled. "Its dad!"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "I think the brat's lost it."

Piccolo looked up at the night sky through a window. "No Vegeta, I think he's right."

"I think you're losing it too green bean." Vegeta turned and looked in the same direction the Namekian was. "How can Kakarot…" He trailed off mid-sentence.

Slowly, all the warriors in the group faced the direction in which Piccolo was looking, and each one had a different reaction, most just reacting in elation.

"It is him!" Shouted Krillin.

Yamcha smiled. "Goku's home!"

Vegeta growled as the whole group left the house and gathered outside on the beach, the night sky illuminated by the luminous moon.

And all patiently awaited the arrival of the one known to them all as Son Goku...

* * *

And there's Chapter 5 for you... hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Later. 


	7. Dai Daun's Reign of Terror: Part 1

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer.

Thank you to all those who took the time to review my story, feedback gives me the fuel to produce! Now on to chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Daun's Reign of Terror Part 1

"Look everyone!" Shouted Krillin. The entire gang looked to where the former monk pointed, and slowly, one was able to see two specks in the sky; slowly growing larger with each passing moment.

After a few more moments of waiting, the pair of figures touched down on the beach in front of Kame House.

A fair skinned man and the pink stranger stood side by side, the pink man a bit taller than his companion.

The group looked on in complete silence.

The Saiyajin smiled at the group, the cool, crisp air of the night feeling good against his skin. "It's been such a long time..."

The pink one nodded. "I'll give you a few moments, but don't forget why we are here."

Chi-Chi's eyes started to well up with tears. "G…Goku? Is that really you?"

"Chi-Chi! I missed y—" His voice was drowned out by the sound of his stomach growling. Goku rubbed his stomach, grinning sheepishly. "You guys have any food around here? I'm starving!"

"Goku!" Shouted almost everyone in unison. Vegeta was off to the side, scowling at his miraculously revived rival, and Piccolo stayed back, also wondering how Goku had returned.

Tears ran down Chi-Chi's face as she ran to her husband, throwing her arms around him and locking him in an embrace. Goku was startled, to say the least, and hugged his wife back gently, not knowing what else to do.

The others all stared on, smiles creeping onto their faces as they all gathered around Goku and his wife, shouting tearful hellos.

Goku smiled at them all, holding his wife close as she clung to him tight.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said the pink man. "But we really have to hurry."

"Oh, sorry about that Kibito," Goku said. "Hey guys, this is Kibito. He's the reason… well, this old guy that I met is really the reason I'm here right now, but Kibito here had a lot to do with it."

"Old guy! Show him proper respect Goku! No matter how aged, he is still a Kaioushin!" Scolded Kibito. He sighed. "We really have got to hurry up Goku."

"But I just got back!"

Kibito shook his head. "I'm sorry, but the entire universe is at stake."

Goku sighed deeply and faced his friends. "You see guys…"

----------------

Time passed, and Goku relayed what Senpai Higashi had told him.

Gohan spoke up first. "So one of us has to leave with you to go back to Other World, and be fused with you permanently."

Goku nodded. "Yeah… pretty much."

"You have to leave… again?" Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered wildly as she fell back from her husband and onto the soft sand.

Ox-King went over to his daughter. "Chi-Chi!" He lifted her up into his arms and took her into the house to tend to her.

Goku sighed sadly. "I know it's a hard thing to ask of you guys… But I need one of you."

Piccolo stepped up. "It should be me. I'm the most experienced with fusion out of all of you."

He had a point.

"Yeah," said Gohan. "But the old guy dad talked about said that he needed someone near or equal to dad in strength…"

Piccolo understood what the boy meant. "I know that Goku here is much stronger than I am, but the fact remains that I know fusion inside and out."

"It should be a Saiyajin," said Vegeta. The others all looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Out of all of you weaklings, the Saiyajins hold the highest level of strength. Its only logical that two of the most powerful Saiyajins fuse together," explained the Saiyajin Prince.

"Umm… Vegeta," started Krillin, "By any chance… are you talking about yourself?"

"No, _baldy_," snapped Vegeta, putting emphasis on his nickname for Krillin. "I wouldn't want to be fused permanently with that third class commoner!"

Goku brightened. "But what if the fusion wasn't permanent?"

"What do you mean dad?" Asked Gohan. "You said it yourself. The old guy wants a permanent fusion."

"Yeah, his fusion technique is permanent. But mine isn't."

Piccolo raised a brow. "You know fusion?"

"A fusion dance!" Goku said. "Watch!" He stood perfectly straight for a moment, and then began to swing his arms and move his legs, moving in a rhythmic pattern, all while saying, "Fusion… HA!" He ended the movements standing in a wide stance, his fingers pointed to the right.

The others all fell to the ground in shock.

"Umm… Goku…" Started Yamcha. "That dance is a little weird…"

"Weird? Well, maybe, but you can't really understand it unless you experience it."

"And just how long does that type of fusion last?" Asked Piccolo.

"Half an hour at best," replied Goku. "Anyone want to test it out?" Everyone but Vegeta vanished. "Aw, c'mon guys! It isn't that bad!"

Vegeta looked around. "What the… You left me out here with this pathetic—"

Goku's eyes fell on his rival. "Well? How about it Vegeta?"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, a vein pulsing in his forehead. "Kakarot… There is no way I'm participating in that ridiculous waste of time and energy!"

"Aw, c'mon Vegeta."

"What don't you understand? I am not becoming one with you!"

"But you have to, no one else is strong enough to help out!"

"I agree with that, gut I'm still not—"

"Vegeta, you have to do it. I'd fuse with Gohan, but I know for a fact that you surpassed him."

Vegeta looked at Goku, a bit surprised. "How did you come to that conclusion Kakarot?"

"You remember the day I talked Lord Enma into letting you come up to the other side of Other World?"

Vegeta nodded. "Your point?"

"The reason behind it was because he told me all about a particular warrior that was just as powerful as me. I didn't believe it, until he told me who it was."

"So you know that I've ascended."

Goku nodded. "The third level is quite a feat Vegeta."

"Then why tell the old creature that you didn't know who was the strongest?"

"I needed to come here, and see your power for myself."

Vegeta grinned. "Is that right? Then you're in for quite a show."

Vegeta flew out over the ocean and balled his fists tightly at his sides, and let loose a roar for all Earth to hear. His aura burst about him and swelled, his muscles bulging, his roar growing louder and louder.

The water beneath him started to separate, his very power forcing the ocean apart, revealing the depths of the blue seat dry air. The very Earth began to quake beneath him as his roar reached a crescendo, and his aura exploded in a brilliant flash of golden light.

Vegeta stood, grinning at Goku, his golden mane swaying every so slightly in the gentle breeze.

His hair reached the back of his thighs, spiked out in every direction imaginable. His brow ridge protruded from his skull just a bit, his eyebrows no longer there.

The others had come out, and all stared at Vegeta in awe.

Goku grinned and roared out loudly, his white aura quickly becoming gold as it warped Goku's form into its Super Saiyajin Three state.

"Its incredible…" Said Tien. "Their power is unbelievable…"

Kibito lowered himself down from the sky. "So you choose this one?" Goku nodded. "Okay. Now just wait one moment…"Kibito closed his eyes.

"Well Kakarot," said Vegeta. "You seem to finally be an opponent worthy of my time and effort." He stepped into a fighting stance and waved Goku in.

Goku grinned. "Let's do it!"

The two Supper Saiyajin Three warriors ascended into the sky and began to clash, massive sonic booms erupting with each collision.

Kibito's eyes shot open. "Stop! Stop that now!"

The two Saiyajins broke apart and eyed the pink man.

Vegeta spoke up. "What do you want? Can you not see that something important is going on here?"

"We don't have time for this! We have to go right now!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Who are you to order the Prince of all Saiyajins!"

"You don't understand! If you keep that up the demon..."

Kibito trailed off as a dark flame materialized before the three warriors.

Kibito's eyes widened with fear. "No..."

"The lord of the universe is here!" Roared the flaming demon.

"This is the monster?" Vegeta laughed. "I'll be more than enough to crush him."

The icy glare of the demon fell on Vegeta, who returned it with equal malice. Vegeta balled his fists and let out a quick but loud roar, and his Super Saiyajin Three form was encased in an aura of golden fire.

The demon scowled darkly as he took a fighting stance, spacing his legs just a bit and balling his fists. Vegeta growled and phased from sight, reappearing behind the demon, and quickly delivered a bone-shattering fist to the back of his head.

The demon's head snapped downward instantly as he flew forward, crashing face first into the just appearing fist of the golden warrior. The demon's nose snapped loudly as the fist made an indent in his face, sending him sprawling backwards. As the demon flew backwards, two forearms were slammed down into his chest, sending the demon into the ocean below powerfully.

Vegeta roared and unleashed a barrage of ki blasts down at the demon, the energy forcing the waters apart and striking the demon again and again. All of the blasts exploded in a brilliant display of gold, slowly fading to reveal a crater in the ocean, the waters held up as if by an invisible wall.

Vegeta's scowl left him and his face became emotionless as the golden fire faded to nothing, and his hair retracted to its normal, black state, and his eyes became black once more.

"Vegeta! Look out!" Goku let out a quick but loud roar, and a golden fire corrupted his form, and he flew over to Vegeta and tackled him, the two Saiyajins barely dodging a huge ball of black flames.

Vegeta shoved Goku away. "Stay out of this Kakarot!"

"Vegeta! Listen to reason! We can't beat him this way!"

"Shut up you imbecile!" Roared Vegeta. "The Saiyajin Prince cannot fall!"

The demon slowly raised himself out of the water, the walls of blue crashing together, and the crater Vegeta's assault created was no more. The demon grabbed at his nose, and pulled it forward hard, making a sickening snapping sound as he popped it back into place.

Vegeta looked down at the monster. "It lives? Perhaps I underestimated you demon... A mistake I will not make again!" He phased from sight, and reappeared beside the demon and swung mightily, the fist slamming right into the hand of the demon.

"Are you so bold to think that you can defeat me?" Daun tightened his grip on the fist, and the sound of breaking bones filled the air. "How foolish." Vegeta screamed in agony.

The demon's other arm grew longer and sharpened, becoming a blade. He began to raise it, just as a heavy sack of knuckles struck the demon, sending him a good forty feet backward, until he righted himself.

He shook his head gently, clearing it of some of the haziness caused by the force of the blow, only to see Goku encased in a raging golden flame above him, thrusting his leg out. The demon phased from sight, narrowly dodging the kick, and appeared behind the Saiyajin, slamming a thunderous fist into Goku's spine.

Goku roared out in pain. Not letting the Saiyajin recover, the demon slammed its blade arm into Goku's side, the blade becoming imbedded in him, and setting him ablaze. Daun yanked the sword back, opening a large wound that gushed with blood, the thick, crimson liquid running down his body as the flames burned away the Saiyajin's clothing.

"Ahhh!" Screamed the burning Goku. He dropped to the ground of Kame House Island and began rolling around in the dirt trying to extinguish the fire.

"Fool! That fire is made from my spirit, it cannot be put out unless I decide to relinquish it."

Goku kept rolling around in agony as the flames burnt and ate away at his skin, leaving black scars all about his form.

The demon raised his hand and easily caught the outstretched leg of Vegeta. "Stop it fool, your pathetic attacks disgust me."

The demon scowled and threw Vegeta to the island with all his might, Vegeta hitting the ground with such force that the ground broke apart, Vegeta's limp body going beneath the surface.

"They are done." He looked to the house, seeing angry men walk out. "I welcome all challengers! But come before I finish demolishing the cities of this planet, or I'll just destroy this world." He waved his hand over Goku, and the flames died away instantly, leaving the heavily scarred warrior lying on the sand, no longer golden.

"And for some incentive..." With a grin, he swung his hand down, and launched an enormous ball of red ki encased within black flames.

"Look out!" Shouted one of the men and they all dived into the waters just as the Kame House along with the island itself exploded in a brilliant light.

The light died down, revealing the island to be no more, only a few floating around in the waters that once surrounded Kame House.

Daun's aura exploded about him, and he flew off into the distance.

* * *

And there's Chapter Six! I'm off to write seven now, but I'd appreciate it if you'd please review. Later.


	8. Dai Daun's Reign of Terror: Part 2

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer.

Again, I thank you all, I appreciate the feedback. And now I present to you… Chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7: Daun's Reign of Terror Part 2

The demon Dai Daun grinned evilly as he created several black orbs of light with their own red aura, and thrust them forth. The spheres utterly destroyed skyscrapers, reducing them to flaming debris.

People ran screaming through the streets below Dai Daun, scattering all about the city.

Dai Daun roared and thrust his fists forth and his arms stretched, becoming ridiculously lengthy. His arm punched a hole through most of those who ran, leaving only one untouched. The peoples fell to the ground bleeding to death as Dai Daun retracted his arms.

The demon grinned at the last living creature that was cowering in fear. Dai Daun quickly snapped his arm out and grasped the sniveling being, dragging him closer. The demon forced the man's eyes open as Dai Daun stared deeply into his eyes, wearing a dark grin.

Dai Daun lifted his other hand, and created a red orb, black flames encasing this energy as it grew larger. The demon gave a heavy cackle as he thrust the ball of light directly into the being. The being screamed in agony as the ki ate away at his flesh, leaving nothing.

The yellow flames caused by Dai Daun's rampage gently licked him. "Behold all you Earthlings, my power is absolute!"

He brought raised his arm, palm facing the sky. A red orb grew until it was the size of a baseball stadium, black flames flowing about it. He thrust it down and it collided with the city, watching as the entire area exploded in a flash of black light.

When the light died down, warriors came into view. It was Gohan and Trunks, and the rest of the Z Senshi.

"You fools actually followed me?" Asked the demon with a laugh. "I guess I owe you some level of respect... cowards would not stand against an impossible foe." He grinned. "But to make this interesting..."

He waved his hand, and all of the warriors were encased in bubbles of translucent black energy.

Gohan glared at the demon. "What is this? Are you afraid to fight us?"

"No," said the demon coolly, "Not one of you poses a real threat to me. But, I grow bored easily, so for the sake of sport, I will give each of you a chance to face me in fair combat."

Trunks growled. "You stupid monster, this isn't a game!"

Dai Daun ignored him. "Now who shall be first to die?"

"You will!" Gohan roared angrily, slamming his fist into the bubble, but to no avail.

"Foolish child, why are you so eager to die?"

"My mother is dead because of you, you damned monster!" Gohan roared, his onyx black hair burning gold, his eyes warping to turquoise. He kept screaming a moment longer, and his aura flared out, blue sparks bursting forth from it. His hair was spiked out further, his turquoise pupils more piercing.

"You seek revenge?" Daun smiled and waved his hand, Gohan's bubble fading. "So be it!"

The demon dissipated.

Gohan looked around confusedly, then grunted loudly as blood flew from his mouth, his form doubling over as a black fist removed itself from the Super Saiyajin Two's gut.

"Are you confident that you can win child?"

Gohan very slowly righted himself, an angry look on his face.

"Good," laughed the demon, "I was beginning to think destroying you was going to be too easy."

Gohan growled and let loose a barrage of furious blows, all of them slamming into the monster with savage force. Daun was slowly being driven backward by the Saiyajin's onslaught, but didn't exactly seem to be being injured.

Gohan reared both hands back.

"Masenko Ha!" Gohan thrust his hands out and a wave of gold energy struck the demon, exploding on contact.

The dust slowly cleared, and the demon was nowhere to be seen.

"Gohan behind you!" Roared Piccolo.

Gohan spun around and swung his fist, just to have it caught by Dai Daun.

"Foolish boy," said the demon softly. "I pity you…" Gohan's golden aura was slowly being taken over by blackness.

Gohan screamed out again and again, until his voice could no longer be heard, his body hidden by the inky black aura.

Dai Daun pulled his hand back. "Destruct!"

A loud explosion was heard, seemingly coming from within the aura.

The aura dissipated, and blood coated limbs that used to belong to Gohan fell to the Earth.

Dai Daun grinned. "Who's next?"

--------------

Dead bodies littered the waters, the ocean now a murky crimson.

All those who had survived the assault had already left the ocean, trailing the monster that wrought such destruction. All the survivors save three.

Kibito lowered two forms down onto the beach of a neighboring island. He looked at the first warrior, studying him. His body was in horrendous shape, covered in several dark burns. He put his hands to Goku's form and within moments, the Saiyajin's body was encased in a golden glow, and the burns slowly faded, and the deep gash in his side was repaired, his entire form soon back to health.

Kibito moved over to the second, and set his hands over Vegeta's body, and that same glow encased him, healing his body.

"There," said Kibito.

Goku stirred, rolling onto his back as his eyes fluttered open.

Vegeta scowled as he came into consciousness, stroking his head gently. "Damn...What hit me..."

Once fully aware, the two Saiyajins immediately looked to the side.

"No!" Shouted Goku, climbing to his feet. "Gohan!"

Kibito grabbed the Saiyajin's arm. "We have to worry about saving the universe right now... And they give their lives so that we may have time to prepare."

Goku looked at Kibito, his eyes full of rage. "Get off of me now! My son was just murdered and you want me to do nothing!" His aura exploded about him, knocking Kibito back. He started to take off, but again was stopped.

Vegeta.

Goku glared at Vegeta. "You of all people should be coming with me, not stopping me! Trunks is doomed to the same fate if we don't hurry!"

"If you haven't noticed, your mate and my mate both are no longer among the living." Goku's aura swelled.

Goku's hair was wildly flickering between black and gold. "Move Vegeta! Or I'll move you!"

Vegeta laughed. "Kakarot, I doubt that you could do such a thing. Besides, after all this time, do you truly believe you can intimidate me?"

"I don't care about that!" Barked the angry Saiyajin. "My son...and wife...are dead Vegeta. And he must pay for their murders!"

"I've never known you to be so rash Kakarot," Vegeta said grinning. "Perhaps the Saiyajin in you isn't as docile as I'd come to believe."

Goku growled. "Vegeta! There isn't time for this! My family is gone, I won't let everyone else fall the same way!"

"Kakarot," started Vegeta slowly, "Are you in that great a hurry to see the after life?"

Goku shook with rage, his vision clouded by gold. He was fighting it back, but even one such as he has limits.

"Kakarot, that demon must be killed, that much I agree. His..." Vegeta's lips parted in an ugly snarl, but he contained himself. "He disrespected the Saiyajin Prince, and such an insult will not just be forgotten."

Goku's quaking just grew, gritting his teeth, visibly fighting his fury back.

"Believe me Kakarot, I would love nothing more than to see that demon's blood spill over my own two hands."

"Then why are you stopping me!"

Vegeta looked away. "She was felled by that damned monster Kakarot... She no longer breathes because he struck her down!" He lowered his head. "I thought I knew pain... I spent almost two decades rotting and burning Kakarot, twenty years!" His voice grew soft. "Twenty long years of nothing but torture...Twenty long years of loneliness... Twenty long years of feeling weaker than an infant...They took everything Kakarot. My power, my strength, all the things I'd prided myself in over the years...they took that all away from me. I had nothing there Kakarot...Nothing..."

Goku's aura faded, the fires of anger leaving his eyes.

"Then you Kakarot, you of all people freed me from that misery... The one person who for so many years I sought to destroy... Because his damned power was greater than mine... It humiliated me!"

"Vegeta... I—"

"The Prince of all Saiyajins reduced to the plaything of one of his own subjects! That's why you freed me Kakarot! You brought me from my torment because no one in Heaven could match your skill, and you wanted a sparring partner!"

"Vegeta—"

"But in a way... it brought me peace. At least I knew in my heart that I was your equal, no longer your inferior. That gave my broken soul, that brought me strength. It rebuilt my pride, for I was the most powerful being in all the after life. Not the second greatest, the greatest. No longer were you an inescapable goal I could not surmount, you were at last in my grasp. And it was then that I began to realize that that was not so... your strength in the Beyond the Ascended level was greater than mine... And again I was bested by a damned third class commoner!"

Goku lowered his head. "I'm sorry Vegeta..."

"But then my son brought us back to the realm of the living. _My_ son. Not yours! My offspring had succeeded where yours had failed, my offspring had become greater than yours, more powerful, stronger than your son could ever hope to achieve. And I returned to life, and she and I were together again."

He raised his head, still not facing Goku. "It was like meeting her for the first time... I saw her through new eyes Kakarot. She had grown old without me, but... my," he paused, wanting to say love, but instead, "affections for her had grown when I was without her... It is true what they say Kakarot. You will never truly appreciate something until you no longer have it." He paused again. "And he took her from me Kakarot."

"And by the gods themselves I swear to you that they will all be avenged." He looked directly into Goku's eyes. "She will be avenged..."

Goku nodded solemnly. Vegeta returned the nod, and the two Saiyajins lowered themselves to the ground, touching down beside Kibito.

"Let's go Kibito," said Goku softly.

Kibito nodded and the two Saiyajins moved in close, and in the blink of an eye, they all dissipated.

* * *

Did I overdo it with the whole Vegeta's feelings stuff? The Saiyajin Prince pouring his heart out to his longtime rival...Not particularly his style...Hmm… Well, I'm off to write Chapter 8, and until then, please review. Later.


	9. Dai Daun's Reign of Terror: Part 3

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer. Now, onto this story already!

A certain fan has been waiting for this chapter for a while lol... What am I talking about? The power of a half-Saiyajin revealed... Onward!

* * *

Chapter 8: Dai Daun's Reign of Terror: Part 3 

Two Saiyajins, two Kaioushin, and Kibito stood in a meadow, a breeze blowing through lightly, causing the blades of grass to sway, along with their clothing.

Senpai looked the two Saiyajins in the eye. "Okay. For you to stop Dai Daun, you have to become one. But there are two methods in which you can do this, and ultimately, it's your choice. But in my honest opinion, half an hour may not be enough to defeat him, I'd go with the permanent fusion."

Vegeta growled. "We'll do the dance...There's no way I'm staying fused to Kakarot forever."

"But what if you two diffuse before you get the job done!"

"We'll worry about that if it comes to that," snapped Vegeta.

"Let me at least show you how it works!" Cried Senpai.

"It seems simple enough old man, all we have to do is put on the earrings, right?"

"Yes… But… Kibito and Higashi, I need you two to fuse through the Potara earrings. Show them how much power they'd gain!"

Higashi nodded and handed Kibito his left earring. Kibito put it on his left ear and the two flew at each other, creating a brilliant blue light. The light faded revealing a new being, Kibito's features dominant, save the face and skin which were definitely of Higashi's body.

"Woah… I feel much more powerful," said the astounded fusion. "Higashito is a most appropriate name for me." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, a little disturbed by the double voice.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, he's a lot stronger now. But Vegeta has a point."

"But we don't have the time for you two to practice the dance!"

"The demon can't come here sir," said Higashito. "There may be time for this training."

"Damn it all," muttered Senpai. "Fine! Go ahead and practice your stupid little dance…" The elderly Kaioushin walked off.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "Should we start?"

"Let's just get this over with!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez…"

They stood about ten spans from one another and began to practice the dance, Vegeta very reluctant to participate.

---------------

Trunks screamed out, his body exploding in a brilliant flash of gold, his roar was so loud and so intense that the air around him visibly vibrated with raw power, the sound so deep and full of anger it sounded inhuman.

Dai Daun shielded his eyes until the light died down. He slowly lowered his hand, and grinned at the new Trunks.

A golden flame flickered wildly about his body, blue bolts of electricity running through it, his tattered clothes shimmered with a tremendous aura of power. His muscles were a bit swollen with new strength.

Yet this form was above that of his normal Super Saiyajin state, it was greater. His hair was far wilder, spiking out in every direction, save two strands that spiked downward over his face.

"I hate you monster! I'll kill you myself!" Screamed the angry half-breed. "Gohan's death won't be in vain!" Trunks looked away, adding softly,"My mother will be avenged..."

Daun's grin only broadened. "Shall you be next to die then?"

"No!" Roared Trunks. "You will!"

"No Trunks," Krillin said, a fierce look of determination on his face. "I'll be the next to fight."

"Krillin no!" Shouted Yamcha.

"Krillin! He'll kill you!" Yelled Tien.

"Krillin, be rationale! If he killed Gohan so easily, what chance do you have!" Roared Piccolo.

"You guys just don't understand… Goku and I have been friends for so long… Longer than any of you have even known him, he was like the brother I never had. And his little boy, his Gohan, he was like a nephew to me!" He turned to Trunks. "I know how much he means to you Trunks. But he meant as much to me, if not more. Please, let me avenge him!"

Trunks closed his eyes, his body shaking with rage. A low growl escaped his throat. He then grew silent, quarreling with his anger.

After a moment of silence, he looked to Krillin, opening his eyes.

"Alright. Don't let him win Krillin... Kill him for Gohan!"

Krillin nodded and turned to Dai Daun. "I'm your opponent now demon."

"The golden one backs out? Oh well," Daun shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me in which the order I fight you, cause after it's all said and done, you'll all be dead." He looked to Krillin, waving his hand, the bubble dissipating. "Bring it on bald one."

Krillin roared in anger, his aura bursting to life about him as he took off at the demon.

The small warrior struck the beast again and again with his fists and feet, using every bit of might his human body could produce.

"Pathetic," said the monster.

Krillin looked up at the demon, and realization hit him.

Well...More like the back of Daun's hand to be exact.

The bald man was flung into the ground so fast that the land just exploded. Dirt flew high, creating an enormous cloud of dust.

Daun waved his hand and a great wind cleared the dust, and Krillin could be seen clearly, his cheek caved in and reddened horribly where he was struck, blood running down his face in thick trails.

He turned to face the Z Senshi. "I won't even waste my time with this one," said Daun. "His strength is so—"

"Destructo Disk!"

Daun turned, brow raised, just as a white disk of pure ki tore through his torso.

The disk flew off into space, leaving Daun blinking.

"What the hell was that!" Asked the demon, as blood began to run down Daun's body. A strange feeling entered him as he looked down.

His legs were falling through the sky.

Daun growled. "Idiot!"

"Yeah Krillin!" Cheered Yamcha. "Way to go buddy!"

"Fools! I cannot be beaten so easily! Ha!"

A black, miasmic glow grew about the demon's legless body, and almost immediately, two new legs shot forth from his waist.

"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" Boomed a voice.

"What now!" Cried Daun as a steaming ray of blue light tore through him.

His scream of pain filled the air as the beam left him, his body now without gut. He looked down indignantly, wanting to crush the being that dared assail him this way.

Krillin was nowhere in sight.

"Let's see how you like it up close! Destructo Disk!"

The demon's arm snapped out and he grabbed the disk, the whirling ki tearing at his hand as he held it, blood pouring from his palm.

"Fool!" Boomed the demon as he hurled the disk back at Krillin.

Krillin's eyes widened in fear as he screamed out, "No!"

His own attack severed his head from his neck.

Silence filled the area as the disk sailed onward, Krillin's body falling forward, its headless form hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

Daun grinned and caught the head, his stomach already filled in.

"You caused me more trouble than I expected… Bravo… Krillin was it?" He growled and crushed the skull in his hand, the blood splattering all over Daun, squishy pink matter coated in thick crimson liquid oozing through his fingers.

Disgusted, Shinto turned his head away and vomited.

Daun grinned. "Who shall be crushed third?"

"You've toyed with us long enough," roared Piccolo. "It ends now!"

Daun raised a brow, then laughed. "As you wish Namekian! You will die now!" He waved his hand over Piccolo's bubble, and the green warrior was free.

"No!" Roared Trunks. "Fight me now you damn coward! Fight me!" His aura swelled greatly, threatening to break the bubble wide open.

Daun's grin widened. "Have patience boy, you'll die soon enough."

Piccolo flew at Daun and swung his fist hard.

Daun caught the fist easily. "I underestimated your little bald friend, a mistake I will never make again." He grinned, and a strange black matter seeped onto Piccolo's skin, oozing out of Daun's hand.

Piccolo screamed in phenomenal suffering as his rough green skin slowly darkened into a crispy, burnt black.

The demon yanked the arm tight and ripped it off, tossing it to the ground, then quickly spun around delivering a bone-shattering blow to the Namekian's face with his heel.

The sound of bones in Piccolo's face being broken thundered loudly as the demon drove its fist into the Namekian's gut. Piccolo doubled over in agony, and violently hacked up blood.

Piccolo lifted himself up, breathing through labored breaths.

The demon scowled as its eyes glowed black, Piccolo's white aura turning a miasmic black.

"Destruct!" Roared Dai Daun.

The aura dissipated and blood and small bits of Piccolo's form fell to the Earth as the black glow about Daun's eyes faded.

He looked to Trunks. "Now you..."

* * *

Power was revealed...Not actually unleashed lol. Will Trunks ever get to let out his anger and frustration? We'll see... We'll see... And I Ask of you to review as I depart... Later. 


	10. Dai Daun's Reign of Terror: Part 4

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer. Now, onto this story already!

This Reign of Terror arc is taking longer than I expected lol... I really only meant to put three parts into it...But oh well, the more the better! Onward!

* * *

Chapter 9: Dai Daun's Reign of Terror: Part 4 

Trunks gritted his teeth, his body quivering with anger. His pupils were blurred by gold, his entire form burning within a golden fire.

Dai Daun smiled. "You want my life, don't you child?"

Trunks threw his head back and roared his answerloudly, his aura pressing against the walls of his bubble.

"I'll give you your chance…" He waved his hand, and the bubble faded.

Yamcha's bubble.

Yamcha screamed in terror as his bubble faded into nothingness.

"After all of your allies have died, of course," said the demon, as he began to walk toward Yamcha. His grin only grew wider as Yamcha looked on in fear, his body trembling.

"Are you frightened, mortal?" Daun's smile morphed into a sick grin held a black ki ball in his hand, the energy glowing against the demon's palm.

"Your fight is with me monster!" Screamed Trunks. "Leave them out of this!"

Daun didn't respond as he latched onto Yamcha's arm, raising the man up into the air.

Yamcha screamed in fear as the jet-black orb swelled, he could feel the heat of the energy, the hot ki sizzling against hisgi.

The dark ki was shoved through his stomach.

Yamcha screamed in agony as the ki ate away at his flesh, blood rushing forth from the deep wound.

Yamcha's eyes went white, his head falling limp.

Daun dropped him on the ground, pleased with himself. "That was quite amusing… But he didn't put up much of a fight."

"No!" Screamed Trunks. "Stop it! Leave them out of this! Stop it now!"

Daun smirked and waved his hand, another bubble fading.

Shinto was freed now.

"No!" roared Tien, a white aura bursting to life about him. "Touch him and I swear that—"

"You're a fool," spat the demon, interrupting Tien's threat. "The only reason you are alive is because I haven't gotten to you yet. Once this boy is dead—"

"Stop showing off damn it!" Boomed Trunks, the bubble around him starting to crack. "We know how strong you are, now leave them be and fight me!"

Daun looked up at Trunks, brows raised in surprise. "You're breaking my ki bubble? I must give you credit, boy, you're stronger than I—"

"Raging Bull Fist!"

Daun's lips parted in an ugly snarl as the fist was stopped, caught within the palm of the demon. Dai Daun began to squeeze the fist tightly, his eyes still on Trunks.

He began to squeeze the fist tightly, and a sickeningly loud crack was heard as every bone in Shinto's hand was crushed under the strain.

Painseared through his arm, forcing the boy to his knees, screaming in agony as a dark liquid seeped out of Daun's fist, the liquid running down Shinto's arm, slowly consuming the boy, his voice no longer able to be heard through the dark matter.

Daun grinned, and the liquid exploded into a dark aura, the dark god pulling his hand free of the blackness.

"Destruct!"

The familiar explosion that ended Gohan and Piccolo yet again sounded, and when the aura cleared, the results were the same.

"No!" Screamed Tien, his voice so loud it began to eclipse the sound of even Trunks's roar. "You will pay demon!" Tien's hands set in a triangle fashion, golden sparks bursting within the triangle.

"Spirit Cannon!" Roared the angered father. An enormous wave of golden energy was thrust forth, breaking and shattering his bubble.

The wave struck the monster, and on contact exploded, covering everything in smoke.

"Ha!" The wave was fired again, with the same intensity, parting the smoke and striking Daun again. After that wave exploded, Tien fired, again and again, until he was depleted.

With a final release of his Spirit Cannon, Tien fell from the sky, his form drained of all strength.

The dust slowly cleared, revealing Dai Daun standing almost unscathed, his face and chest just a little scarred and bleeding.

"Idiot!" Boomed the demon as Tien's limp form hit the ground. "How dare you!" Tien's form was covered in that same black aura. "Destruct!"

Just as the aura erupted, the sound of glass shattering filled the sky.

The aura faded, revealing the bloodied remains of Tien.

The bubble, now broken and useless, faded from view.

Trunks was free.

And there would be hell to pay.

---------------

"Are you two ready?"

Goku looked to Vegeta, who nodded. "We're ready."

"Then fuse!"

The two Saiyajins set themselves a few feet apart, powering up, their auras warping them into Super Saiyajin Threes.

"Fu…" They began, moving along in perfect syncrony.

"Sion…" It was almost complete, and the fusion would soon be here.

"Ha!" Roared out both Goku and Vegeta as they met, their auras melting into one huge aura. The aura exploded, the world engulfed by gold.

The light finally diminished, revealing a warrior encased in a golden aura.

He wore a sleeveless, open black vest with an orange collar, orange pads that looked exactly like the collar rested atop his shoulders. On his wrists were two black bands that reached down to the middle of his forearms. A blue sash was tied tightly around his waist; white, baggy pants clothing his legs. Upon his feet were black boots with small blue sashes tied to the ankles. As for his physical features, his height obviously favored Goku, but his face was a mixture of both of them.

His mane of golden spikes stood atop his head, perfectly erect, the wind generated by his power making his hair sway slightly.

The two Kaioushin grinned at each other and began to dance around happily.

"Why are you fools so merry? And where exactly am I?"

"You're here to fight Dai Daun!" Higashito yelled gleefully.

"Then where is he?"Gogeta looked around. "All I see are you two morons."

"What!" Roared Senpai. "How dare you disrespect me!"

"Do you know who I am fool? I'm Gogeta! The most powerful being in all the universe!"

"Then prove your strength against the demon!" Senpai snapped.

"I need not prove my infinite power against a weakling," Gogetto said simply.

Higashito spoke up. "But he's killing your friends and family!"

Gogeta's eyes watered a little, Goku's personality obviously overtaking Vegeta's. "Forgive me, but I must go."He put his index and middle fingers to his forehead, dissipating from view.

* * *

Will Gogeta even be needed at all, now that Trunks is free? We shall see... And as always, review. Later.


	11. Dai Daun's Reign of Terror: The Finale

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer.

After a day's toils… I was able to put out two chapters in one day! Aren't you just so glad? Lol, well the tenth chapter is here for your enjoyment! Oh yeah... Don't let the title fool you, this isn't the end of my little tale...Just the end of the Reign of Terror Arc... Now, Onward!

* * *

Chapter 10: Dai Daun's Reign of Terror: The Finale

"I grow weary of these battles, so, I'll end this." Daun raised his palm to face Trunks. "Be gone mortal."

A sphere of black energy flew from his palm.

Trunks lifted his head, a murderous taint filling his eyes.

The attack exploded on contact.

The sound of a deafening roar eclipsed the explosion's noise easily.

The dust clouds from the explosion were forced apart by a golden flame, the fire so brilliant the form within it hidden from sight completely.

The fire slowly began to calm, and Trunks stood snarling. "You will pay for their lives with your own!" He flew at the demon, fist balled tight.

Trunks roared as he threw his fist out, only to have it caught by the demon.

"Well," said Dai Daun as he tightened his grip, making Trunks fall to his knees in agony. "You are more skilled that I expected." He lifted Trunks up by his fist and threw him into a boulder, the boulder shattering all over the Saiyajin.

With a roar, all the rubble was flung off Trunks by his aura, and the two warriors flew at each other, throwing heavy, bone-shattering blow after blow.

Dai Daun easily dodged all of Trunks's attacks, but the same could not be said of Trunks, who was getting battered and bruised.

Dai Daun grinned and lunged at Trunks, and slammed his mighty fist into Trunks's chest as hard as he could.

Trunks screamed out in pain as he was sent backwards, sailing down into the dirt, his body skidding another couple of miles once he was down.

Dai Daun wasn't about to give Trunks a chance to recover. He put his palms together and unleashed a huge ki beam that soon grew so large that it was as great as the moon, if not bigger.

"Demolition Wave!" Roared Dai Daun, the enormous wave of tainted, dark energy soaring towards Trunks at tremendous speed.

Trunks screamed and thrust his palms forth. "Galic Gun!" The purple wave hit Dai Daun's wave but it was so weak it almost shattered, but it held up just enough for Trunks to put some force into it.

The monster held his end with ease, while it was evident that Trunks was losing, as the head of Dai Daun's beam was so close that Trunks's clothes were being singed a little from the intense heat of the dark energy.

The beam suddenly dissipated and Trunks's wave was deflected easily as a massive knee was driven into the Super Saiyajin Two's gut.

Trunks spat blood as he tried to keep himself from vomiting his organs. Dai Daun took its knee out and spun around to kick Trunks in the face.

Several bones in beaten Super Saiyajin's face shattered as he flew through the air.

Dai Daun phased from sight and reappeared above Trunks and slammed his forearms down into Trunks's body.

Trunks was sent careening into the Earth, his limp body hitting the Earth hard.

Trunks fought his body's wish to stay down, slowly forcing himself up onto his hands and knees.

Trunks realized there was no point in fighting back now. Dai Daun was too strong. Trunks could hardly move. Dai Daun walked over to Trunks, and picked him up by his shirt.

"What's the matter?" he said, grinning evilly. "You can't be ready to give up this easily. Your friends would be ashamed."

Trunks gritted his teeth in anger, his eyes blazing. "Shut up and die damn you!" He roared, his aura exploding about him and forcing the demon back.

Dai Daun scowled and charged at him unleashing a barrage of fast punches.

Trunks neatly dodged each blow, the punches thrown almost in slow motion to him. He scowled darkly and blocked one punch, driving his fist into the demon's abdomen. Dai Daun doubled over clutching its gut, grunting as he received a swift boot to the face.

Its head snapped back as Trunks hurled numerous ki blasts at the cursing Dai Daun, all which hit him in different places.

The demon fell back, only to catch a punch with his face.

That sent the beast sailing into the dirt, denting the ground soundly. But, the demon was on his feet the next moment.

Trunks's scowl darkened. "Big Burning Attack!" He fired the enormous wave of white energy at the demon.

The attack struck Dai Daun and exploded on contact.

Dai Daun's body was blown apart, small bits of his form splattered all about the ground.

Trunks lowered his body to the ground. "Its over..."

Was it?

He looked to his left, and saw the blobs of black matter completing Dai Daun's form.

Trunks screamed in frustration, his aura glowing brilliantly. "Why won't you die!"

Dai Daun grinned. "It is beyond your strength to defeat one such as me, child."

Trunks growled and cupped his hands at his sides, purple energy sparking between his palms. Small, gold static lighting bolts flickered around his purple orb as it grew, becoming a densely packed ball of Super Saiyajin power.

"Galic Gun!" Boomed Trunks as he threw his arms forward, thrusting the purple ball downward, and watched it become an enormous wave of glittering purple energy as it sailed down towards Dai Daun.

Dai Daun grinned. "Dark Reflection!" An enormous glass plate of translucent black energy formed itself in front of the demon, and the attack was reflected back to Trunks.

"No!" Screamed Trunks as his own wave struck him powerfully, his clothing being melted as his flesh began to sizzle.

"You shall not die yet…" Said Daun after a few moments of letting the ki eat away at Trunks. "Be gone!"

At his command, the wave dissipated.

"Now…"Daun's voice grew soft as he muttered a quick incantation.

Trunks felt rather strange as a blue glow encased him, the flesh burnt off of his form slowly reforming, as good as new.

He looked at Daun thoroughly confused. "Why did you heal me? Is this part of your sick game!"

Daun smirked. "Child, I have fought a great many battles in my time, and I have come to realize that it is far more satisfying to crush an opponent with your own two hands, not through magic or through ki." With that, Daun phased from sight.

"Where are you demon!"

"Here child!" Roared Daun as he swung his leg into a roundhouse kick that landed with a loud crack right on the back of Trunks's skull.

Trunks flew to the ground below, landing face down hard. He lay in the dirt, trying to refocus his eyes and keep from vomiting from the vertigo that suddenly overwhelmed him.

Trunks finally climbed to his feet, but was doubled over from the pain in his head, his vision was swimming so much he could barely keep from falling back over.

Daun appeared before the wobbly Trunks and slammed his knee into Trunks's gut. Trunks doubled over further in agony as Daun pounded his fists into Trunks's back.

Trunks let out a blood-curtailing cry as Dai Daun threw his head back in mad laughter.

"Die child, and tell the Kaioushin that I come for them next!" Blackness flowed forth from Daun's body and began to consume Trunks's form.

"No!" Roared a new voice, a golden blast striking Daun and knocking him backward, the dark aura leaving Trunks.

"What!" Dai Daun bellowed, looking upward, and saw a figure glowing brilliantly.

"Who are you!"

"Your end."

* * *

Gogeta Versus Dai Daun... An epic battle to be remembered... But I have to think it up first lol. And until I do, you can always review this chapter... which might help me think a little faster... Later. 


	12. The Super Battle: Gogeta Vs Dai Daun

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer. Now, onto this story already!

After much work, I have completed Chapter 11. So onward, to the eleventh chapter!

* * *

The Super Battle: Gogeta Vs. Dai Daun

Daun looked to the sky, his face contorted in a look of fear.

Gogeta grinned. "If fear was a scent this planet would reek with your stench, demon."

Daun's fear quickly transformed into rage. "Damn you! Shut up! I'll kill you!"

Ignoring the demon, Gogeta landed, touching down beside his son.

"Who… Who are you…" Asked Trunks softly, his eyes only half open, his body ravaged and no longer golden.

"I am your father," said Gogeta. Trunks's eyes widened just a bit. "Well, in part at least. I am the result of your father and Goku fusing. I am Gogeta, the ultimate Saiyajin."

Trunks smiled a little. "I knew you'd come…dad…"

Gogeta smirked. "No worries son, I'll crush that demon. For all those he's killed. And for all those he's made suffer. But most especially, foryou, and your mother." Gogeta used his ki to float him away from the battlefield, and over to a small meadow quite a distance away.

Then he turned to face Dai Daun, and the two warriors locked glares, both letting their auras flare out. Their auras expanded and clashed, thunderous sparks flaring.

"I will break you demon," said the Saiyajin. "For all those you've mercilessly killed, I will make you suffer tenfold."

"That's big talk, mortal," Dai Daun said smirking. "No matter how great your power, that's all you are."

"But you're bleeding," Gogeta said simply. "_Mortal_."

A deep, animalistic growl escaped Daun's throat as he stared Gogeta down. "You will regret that."

And without further talk the auras were dropped, and war broke out with the fury of hell.

The two superpowers went blow for blow, matching each other evenly. The entire Other World quaked violently with every blow struck, none actually hurting the other.

They sped up their battle, their forms blurring into invisibility. An endless trade of blurred punches and kicks were thrown out, each attack either being dodged or met with the same attack. The fight slowly became boring, and the two warriors broke apart.

Daun opened his mouth to speak, but was hastily cut off by Gogeta.

"Quiet fool, we are not here to make small talk," snapped Gogeta. "Now fight you ugly beast."

Daun growled. "Such insolence!"

A black fist buried itself in Gogeta's stomach, forcing his abdomen inward. Gogeta didn't even grunt, let alone flinch. He scowled and grabbed Dai Daun's fist, clenching tight.

Dai Daun's roared in pain as its knuckles cracked loudly. The Saiyajin let go of the fist and spun, driving his foot into the demon's gut, sending the beast backward into a mountain, its body easily destroying the huge crag. The dust cleared and the monster lie upon the ground, covered by boulders.

"You are nothing, you stupid monster." Gogeta said calmly, not even looking at Daun. "Get up and fight with all your strength so I may have at least a small challenge."

Dai Daun growled and climbed to his feet, just as Gogeta threw his fist out at him.

Gogeta's fist met Daun's forearm ferociously, the collision resulting in a sonic boom.

Gogeta pulled back and swung his leg into a roundhouse that was met by Dai daun doing the same, the two warriors' knees slamming together. The two quickly lowered their legs and Gogeta threw a swift kick followed by quick ki blast.

Dai Daun easily knocked Gogeta's leg aside, and sidestepped the blast.

Almost.

Blood trickled down Daun's cheek.

"Stupid mortal!"

Gogeta grinned and threw his fist out hard, which was blocked almost effortlessly by Daun's shin. Daun knocked the fist away and snapped his leg out hard.

Gogeta felt the foot bury itself in his gut and saliva flew from his mouth as he quickly thrust his palm forth, firing a small blast of energy. Daun howled in pain as his arm was seared off, the energy cutting through his arm like a knife through butter. He growled and almost instantly, a new arm shot forth from the bleeding stump.

A battle cry sounded from both warriors as they clashed again, Daun thrusting his mighty fist out towards Gogeta. Gogeta quickly snapped his arm to the defensive, taking the full force of the blow, knocking him back. But just as Gogeta was moved backward, Daun swung his leg hard.

The leg struck, and forced Gogeta to buckle against it. Gogeta growled and let loose a barrage of golden blasts Daun, forcing the demon back.

The onslaught ended.

"What?" Questioned Daun, as both of Gogeta's forearms were slammed down onto the back of his skull. Gogeta phased from sight and caught Daun, and buried his knee into the demon's gut hard.

Saliva flew from Daun's mouth as Gogeta flung the demon back.

Daun easily stopped his flight, andflew back, fist outstretched.

Gogeta easily dodged the punch, but was too slow to dodge a second time as the fist was driven into the half-Saiyajin's stomach.

Gogeta screamed in pain, and swung his fist hard.

The fist connected with the demon's jaw, sending Daun packing.

Gogeta groaned a little in pain, breathing a little heavily. After a moment of rest, he let out a loud roar and his aura burst to life around him. He thrust his palms forward and flaming gold ki flew forth.

The attack flew onward, and half of Daun traveled on with it. After healing himself, Daun screamed in frustration.

"Enough games Saiyajin!" Roared the demon. "Its time to die!"

Daun's eyes glowed, and Gogeta's left arm glowed black.

Gogeta cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of at—"

"Destruct!"

Gogeta roared in pain as the aura about its arm faded, revealing a bloody stump.

Dai Daun grinned. "You cannot defeat me mortal."

Gogeta growled and slammed his knee into the demon's face hard, knocking the beast back quite a few feet.

The demon had blood running down its nose.

"You are quite the warrior Saiyajin." Dai Daun said. It wiped the blood off with its finger and licked it, savoring the bitter taste of its own blood. "But I grow weary of battling you."

Daun raised his hand, and the black aura encased Gogeta's other arm.

"Not again demon!" Bellowed Gogeta as the black aura expanded a little, his own gold aura trying to eat through it.

"Destruct!"

"Ahh!" Screamed Gogeta in agony as another explosion occurred, the aura fading to reveal another bloody stump. Daun, wasting no time, rammed his fist into Gogeta's gut hard, forcing the Saiyajin to double over in agony.

"Are you ready to die and be forgotten?" The inky black began to consume his entire form.

"Destruct!"

The explosion didn't sound.

"What!" Bellowed Daun. "Destruct!"

Still nothing.

"Destruct!"

A golden light seared through the inky blackness.

Daun's eyes widened. "No! This isn't possible!" He growled. "Destruct!"

Another beam broke through the aura.

"Destruct!" Yet another beam of golden light shot through. "Die damn you! Destruct!"

Beam after beam seared through the dark ki until a massive explosion occurred, a scream so loud that Daun himself grew a little wary of the noise.

Gogeta had freed himself from an attack that had laid waste to most of the Z Senshi.

He didn't stop screaming though, the sound of his voice growing louder, so loud that Daun himself began to cringe covering his ears at the sound of the terribly loud noise.

Gogeta's aura swelled and than exploded, pushing back.

His eyes were without pupils, the whites of his eyes glazed over with gold. His golden hair split again and again, multiplying as it snaked its way down his back, his eyebrows disintegrated from his brow, the bony ridge beneath his brow pushing outward, giving him an evil, sinister look.

His pupils slowly returned, a brilliant glistening dark green, and his screams stopped, and he let out a slow breath, than grinned darkly.

Gogeta looked dangerous in this new form,the power known only as Super Saiyajin Three.

"How is this possible!"

"Pride makes it possible demon!" Roared Gogeta. "I won't be beaten by the likes of you!" His aura flared so brilliantly that the stars of the night sky seemed to dull, and almost as if by magic, two new arms shot forth from his bloody stumps.

Gogeta grinned. "I wasn't sure I could do that... But obviously anything you can do, I can do better."

Daun's eyes widened in fear. There was no way he could defeat Gogeta... The destruct attack couldn't break him, and that was his trump card. And now he realized that this monster that called himself Gogeta was going to kill him.

After witnessing Daun's fear with a smirk, Gogeta drove a heavy fist into Daun's gut, rendering him defenseless as Gogeta unleashed an unforgiving barrage of fists and feet.

Each blow drew blood from Daun, blisteringly fast punches striking his dark body again and again until his entire form was bloodied, bruised, and battered.

Gogeta then clasped his hands together and slammed them into Daun's neck with all his might, sending the demon through the sky. Daun's body hit the ground so hard that the soil split open, a geyser of magma sprouting from the Earth's wound, attesting to how deep the crater truly was.

The mighty Super Saiyajin Three arched his hands at his side, and slowly but surely a giant ball of condensed golden ki, its form shaking with instability.

With a great shout, he thrust his palms forward and the ball flew forward, quickly lengthening into an enormous wave. The wave struck Daun within the crater, inflicting further damage as the powerful blast burrowed its way deeper into the planet.

After minutes that seemed like hours, Gogeta let the blast dissipate. He kept his stance steady as he watched the clearing smoke.

Then, just as all seemed to be going right, it all broke down.

The war between the two had been going on for thirty minutes.

Gogeta's form wavered strangely, seemingly fading from reality.

"No," Screamed the Super Saiyajin. "Not now!"

He was overcome by a white light, and Gogeta was blocked from view.

The light dimmed, and two figures stood.

Goku looked to Vegeta in shock, the Saiyajin Prince returning the look.

After a while, Goku spoke. "Do you think..."

"There's no way he could've survived that," Vegeta said confidently.

The crater below was deep, a pool of magma bubbling at the bottom, the liquid slightly blackened with dark matter.

"Dad!" Called a different voice.

Vegeta looked to the side and saw his son hovering, blood still running down the boy's chest.

"Trunks?"

Trunks flew over slowly, clutching at his chest tightly. "Is it over?"

"Not by a long shot."

* * *

Hmmm... Who could've possibly said that? I guess you'll have to wait and see... Review, and until next time, Later ppl. 


	13. The True Prince of Darkness

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer. Now, onto this story already!

After truly thinking it over, I have added a twist that was not originally part of the story... But I think you'll all like it. Now, onward to Chapter 12!

* * *

The True Prince of Darkness

The three Saiyajins looked down to the crater below, all three of them wondering who had just spoken.

He stood at the edge of the crater, his black and red clothing and crimson hair swaying in the gentle wind that had just picked up.

"Who are you!" Demanded Vegeta. "Answer me!"

The peach colored being looked up at the Saiyajins. "Fools, did you think you could vanquish me so easily?"

The three Saiyajins gasped, their jaws dropping.

Vegeta shook off his disbelief and growled. "You can't be Daun, your power is pathetic."

"Do not be ignorant Saiyajin," snapped Daun. "I may be without my demonic strength, but I am still a most formidable foe."

Vegeta threw his head back and started laughing hysterically.

Goku looked at Vegeta questioningly. "I don't think this is a laughing matter Vegeta..."

Vegeta, letting the last bit of his laughing fit leave him, turned to Goku with a smirk. "Kakarot, you can't be serious. I don't know how he survived our attack, but however he did it left him so weak that he should've let himself die." He looked down to Daun. "Although I would like to know how you did live through our attack, that perplexes me greatly."

"Is that so?" Daun grinned. "I suppose it is of little consequence... But if your last request is to know how I survived your pathetic attempt on my life, I will be happy to oblige."

**_---------------Moments Ago...---------------_**

_He shook his head, trying to clear it of some of the haziness caused by Gogeta's assault. He looked around the enormous crater, and realized that that blow to the neck from Gogeta had broken the planet's surface and cratered it deeply. With a groan, he stroked his neck gingerly._

_Daun felt a great heat singeing at his flesh and screamed in pain, hot lava eating away at and burning his flesh. He again screamed in agony as he pulled away from the pool of liquid fire, watching his left arm be devoured by the hot liquid. He growled and let out a quick but loud roar, and a new arm shot forth from the stump. After testing the arm a bit by swinging it around a bit, he started to pick himself up._

_All of a sudden, a booming shout ravaged his eardrums, and Daun quickly looked up._

_His eyes widened in fear as he saw the largest wave of ki he'd ever encountered, the shining gold beam radiating with great power._

_Daun gathered his wits and quickly uttered incantation after incantation, barrier after barrier of dark ki forming in front of him, hoping it would shield him. But in his heart of hearts he knew it was pointless, this fight was over. But the shields would ease his pain a little._

_When the golden light came close, Daun prepared himself for death. _

_Then out of the blue, the most brilliant idea he'd ever thought up hit him, and with a shout, a shout that could not be heard at all, his form wavered strangely as all of the dark, black matter that was once the demon's skin gathered into one spot, the vibrant red hair that once sat atop his head becoming a pink antenna. _

_At the back of Buu's skull all of the dark matter condensed into one little tightly packed ball of skin, and all the features that resembled Daun left the body's form, and it began looking like the pudgy Majin Buu it once was. And immediately, the black ball of skin seeped into Buu's skin, and the black earrings that hung from Buu's lobes shattered almost instantly, signifying that he was fused no longer. _

_The fat, pink body was incinerated utterly, Majin Buu's form sliced and diced into millions of pieces, and those were torn apart and burnt until there was absolutely nothing left, not even molecules. _

_Daun felt immeasurable hurt then, but he didn't feel himself die. Once the body of Majin Buu was destroyed, a strange black matter fell to the ground, mixing into the pool of liquid fire. _

_He should have been dead, by all the laws of nature he should have been sent to Other World. But he had defied the laws of nature and used Majin Buu's body as the ultimate barrier, letting the fat pink monster be killed, and not him. _

_And so, the lava pool parted, and a warrior crept out, totally unscathed, and encased in a gleaming jet-black aura. He let the aura fade and climbed to his feet, walking up the wall of the deep impact crater. _

_He stood tool at the edge of the crater, and looked up at the three Saiyajins hovering above him._

**_---------------Back to Present---------------_**

Vegeta growled. "So you used that creature you fused with as a refuge from our assault... You disgust me Daun. You should've taken your death with pride you sniveling coward!"

"Be quiet Saiyajin! You know not of which you speak, so shut your damned mouth!"

"Why don't you make me you arrogant little punk!"

"Vegeta!" Cried Goku. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"He can't win now Kakarot," responded Vegeta. "His power is nothing now, even baldy could've crushed him at this point."

"You mean Krillin?"

"Yes Kakarot," snapped Vegeta. "May we get to the matter at hand please? That would be nice!"

Goku cringed a little. "Jeez... No need to yell..."

Vegeta sighed, turning his focus back to Daun. "Now, prepare to die!"

Daun growled for a moment, then grinned widely. He uttered an incantation, and his left fist began to glow with a jet-black glow.

"It will be you who dies, Saiyajin!"

"If you're so confident, why don't you attack already?"

Daun laughed heartily.

Vegeta raised a brow. "What's so funny?"

"You are, monkey!" Shouted Daun, no longer laughing, but grinning ear to ear.

"Shut up demon!" Screamed Vegeta. "I'll kill you for such insolence!" His aura exploded to life about his body as he descended rapidly towards Daun.

"Vegeta!" Shouted Goku.

"Dad!" Yelled Trunks.

Daun's smirk didn't fade, even as he saw Vegeta coming at him. _That's right you stupid monkey… Come on… _

In a very swift motion, Daun swung his hand, seemingly clasping something, and struck Vegeta's ear hard just as the Saiyajin Prince's fist buried itself in his abdomen.

Daun grunted loudly as his body was sent backward with much force, sending the fallen Kaioushin across the battlefield and directly into a mountain base, his body not destroying it, but denting it deeply enough to leave a groove that could suspend his form.

Lifting his head weakly, Daun grinned, blood running down the sides of his mouth.

Vegeta's lips parted in an ugly snarl as he wondered what the twisted mind of Dai Daun was thinking about.

"What is there to smirk about Daun!"

"Your ear… Idiot!"

Vegeta's eyes widened as his hand snapped to his ear, the feel of a small, round object tightly latched to the ear Daun had struck. The strike had barely registered with him, so he had ignored the slight pain. But the object on his ear was not to be ignored.

A Potara Earring.

"No!" Vegeta started to tug at his ear, his body overcome with a blue glow. "No!" Bellowed the Saiyajin Prince, fighting to tear the earring from his ear as he was slowly being dragged towards Daun.

"NO!" Screamed Goku and Trunks together, the two Saiyajins flying down to the planet's surface and grabbing at Vegeta, trying to pull him free.

Daun's face began to resemble a demented man's visage, his wide, sick grin beneath a furrowed brow as his body was dragged towards Vegeta's, his form encased by that same blue glow.

A deep cackle escaped Daun as he threw his head back in mad laughter.

The attempts of Goku and Trunks were futile as the two bodies were flung together, colliding hard and exploding into a brilliant blue light.

"No…" Said Goku softly as the light dimmed.

He wore a black, sleeveless top, with a red, short sleeved shirt beneath it, black gloves, red, loose fitting pants, and black boots. His ears were quite long and pointed, a trait of Daun's. Two jet-black earrings hung from these ears, the earrings given to the fusion's two halves.

In way of looks, his head rose into a high widow's peak, and his wild spiked hair stood erect atop his head. His hair much resembled a still flame standing tall atop his head, the bright crimson locks with black streaks adding to this comparison. His face much resembled Daun, but his skin color was clearly Vegeta's.

He was a strange mix of a Saiyajin and a Kaioushin indeed.

The new being looked over to Trunks and Goku, and spoke these words, "The mightiest being in all existence lives, and to you insignificant mortals, he will be known as Dai Kaioushin Dauta!"

Trunks took a step forward, but found an arm against his chest, pushing him back.

"No Trunks. Your body is in no condition for this. Let me finish it," said Goku.

Trunks looked at him, and nodded sadly. A white flame forged itself about him, and Trunks flew up into the sky, taking refuge.

Goku let out a quick roar, and his form exploded into is Super Saiyajin Three state.

Dauta grinned and looked to Goku, and let out a booming roar. Slowly, a black flame corrupted his form, his crimson mane splitting again and again as it fell behind him, slowly being burnt until it was an inky black. The bony ridge beneath his brow pushed outward, his eyebrows disappearing. His black pupils slowly lightened into a brilliant crimson as his transformation ended.

Goku's eyes widened. "No! You can go Super Saiyajin Three now too!"

"Obviously you twit," spat Dauta, sounding much like Vegeta, "Your Saiyajin comrade and Daun are now one within me, I have all their power and abilities surging through me."

Goku's shock slowly faded and stared the odd version of the third Super Saiyajin stage down, Dauta returning the glare.

"This ends now!" Roared Dauta as he rushed at Goku in a fiery rage, unleashing a flurry of furious fists.

Goku swiftly dodged each one for a good few moments until Dauta ultimately landed a fierce blow to Goku's gut, doubling him over, then drove his knee into Goku's face, then swung his leg into a hard roundhouse, kicking Goku into the ground.

Dauta flew after him, but Goku quickly sprang to his feet, the two warriors throwing out powerful punches, their four fists colliding and resulting in a sonic boom that ruptured the ground beneath them.

Dauta pulled his fists back and let Goku fall forward, then thrust his forehead out, head butting Goku quite hard, drawing blood from Goku's nose as Dauta drove his fist into Goku's abdomen, saliva flying from Goku's mouth as Dauta's fist collided with his stomach repeatedly.

After suffering those hard punches for a long moment, Goku caught both of Dauta's fists and slammed his knee into Dauta's face twice, and just as Dauta's head was flung back by Goku's knee, Goku snapped his leg out, kicking Dauta in the gut.

The corrupted Saiyajin fusion flew backward, his body again hitting a mountainside. With an angry roar, Dauta broke free of the imprint and flew at Goku, the two warriors swinging their fists at the exact same time.

Dauta and Goku both find each other's face with their fists, knocking the two apart.

"Stupid Saiyajin!" Screamed Dauta, driving his fist into Goku's stomach again, then flipped over him, ferociously ramming his knee into Goku's neck, sending Goku down into the dirt hard.

Goku opened his eyes halfway, fluttering between the waking world and the blackness of unconsciousness.

Goku's eyes widened as he felt himself lifted upwards by his arm.

"Dauta!" Shouted Goku in horror.

Dauta growled and slammed Goku into a mountain wall. He grinned and created four black bands of energy, placing them around Goku's arms, legs, and neck.

Daun approached Goku, and his face shifted and swirled, the visage now resembling Vegeta very clearly.

"What's the matter Kakarot?"

Goku's eyes widened, as the usually double toned voice sounded exactly like Vegeta's. "Vegeta?"

"You damned low class commoner!" His eyes softened a little. "How could you let this happen to me?"

"Vegeta… I tried… I really tried!"

"Shut up!" Screamed the mutated Prince, bringing the back of his hand across Goku's face quite powerfully, saliva flying from Goku's mouth.

Goku's eyes narrowed in a look of anger.

"What clown? Are you feeling angry and humiliated?" He backhanded Goku a second time.

"Fool, you don't know what humiliation is!" He drove his fist into Goku's face, drawing yet more blood from Goku's nose.

"You defeated me on Earth! Me, a Saiyajin Elite, crushed by a third class commoner!" He rammed his knuckles into Goku's face again.

"You crushed the Changeling, and not me! I am the Prince of our race Kakarot, his blood was for me to spill, and me alone!" He punched Goku yet again, forcing his skull to push the wall of the mountain inward.

"You even achieved the pinnacle of our race's strength before me Kakarot, I was to be the first Super Saiyajin. I was to fulfill the legend. Not some third class pauper!" He slammed his fist into Goku's gut, more saliva flying from Goku's mouth.

"And the greatest insult of them all Kakarot, your brat… that stupid little child achieved Super Saiyajin before me! He hadn't even really worked for it Kakarot, he only achieved it in sorrow, whereas I had worked my body to near death and could not do it. A mere half Saiyajin child had surpassed the Saiyajin Prince!"

Sparkling black ki gathered about Dauta's left fist. "And now, I will rend you limb from limb Kakarot, for each insult, each defeat I suffered at your hands!" His face reverted in Daun's, and Dauta pressed the hot ki to Goku's shoulder blade, and the searing hot energy began to tear through his flesh.

With a scream of agony, Goku's aura exploded about him, breaking free of the wall, five boulders clinging to him due to the stillattachedenergy cuffs.

Goku growled and slammed each of the five stones into Dauta's skull one by one, sending Dauta backwards into the ground, breaking the Earth's surface.

Dauta slowly climbed tohis feet andthrew his arms out and legs out, black energy starting to crackle about him.

Goku easily recognized the stance and cupped his hands at his sides.

"Ka!" A blue orb appeared betweenGoku's palms as Dauta's whole body began to glow darkly.

"Me!" The blue orb grew large, crackling with sparks of gold energy.

"Ha!" Dauta's dark aura swelled in size.

"Me!" The blue orb followed suit, becoming enormous and rather unstable.

And at the time Goku screamed, "Ha!" Dauta screamed "Final Flash!" The two warriors unleashed their trademark attacks, two waves of unparalleled size and power clashing as soon as they were fired, the blue wave of Goku's meeting the black wave of Dauta.

Goku began to grit his teeth in strain, as Dauta was screaming in aggravation, the two seeming to be at a stalemate. However, slowly but surely, the Final Flash began to eat away at the Kamehameha wave, ramming into Goku powerfully and erupting in an enormous explosion.

When the dust cleared, Dauta stood tall over Goku. He grinned at Goku's body.

Goku's chest was opened and bleeding very badly, the muscles and tendons underneath his skin exposed to the air.

"Disgusting little monkey…" The gleaming dark aura that killed so many encased Goku. "Destruct!" And with that shout, the life of the Earth's greatest hero was ended.

* * *

Man… It looks like there's no stopping Daun now… All the Z warriors are dead… What will become of everything now? But wait… am I forgetting someone? We shall see, that we shall. Well, I'm off, and I ask of you to review this chapter. Sayonara. 


	14. Saiyajin Pride: The Ascension of Trunks

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer. Now, onto this story already!

Oh man... I was seriously iffy about writing this chapter this way... I'm happy with it, but it strays from the story I originally created a great deal... But this often happens when I rewrite a story. I hope you guys enjoy it. Now, onward!

* * *

A Saiyajin's Pride: The Ascension of Trunks

"No!" Cried Trunks, shaking his head in disbelief. "It can't be!"

Dauta looked up and noticed Trunks among the clouds, and threw his head back in mad, deranged laughter.

Trunks began to shake with anger as a deep growl tore itself from his throat, his form exploding into its Super Saiyajin Two state. "I hate you!"

Dauta's face contorted into Vegeta's again. "Is that so brat?"

Trunks's eyes softened as his aura died down. "Fa... Father?"

"You're damn right, boy."

"You took over the body!" Trunks's face lit up, his anger forgotten in happiness.

"Of course I did! There's no way I'd let Daun control me for long, and it feels good to be free son." He smiled. "The only things I could think of were you and your mother... But now that I'm in control, we can bring everything back to normal."

"What about freeing you from Daun's body?"

"I don't know, I kind of like the power."

Trunks eyes narrowed as he clenched his hands into fists so tightly that blood began to run down his palms, his aura flickering wildly. "You're not my father!"

"What are you talking about boy? Of course I am son!"

Trunks growled. "You can't fool me that way, demon! My father would never let some other creature share his body, he's too proud a man for that!"

Dauta scowled, his face reverting to Daun's. "Clever little brat." Daun flew up at Trunks, preparing to crush the boy.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

The enormous, red skinned Lord Enma growled at his numerous companions. Every dead Z warrior along with King Kai, Higashito, and Senpai Higashi stood before Enma's gigantic desk. And now, the newly dead Goku added to the amount of persons.

"This building may be called the Checkpoint because this is where souls check in to the afterlife, but it is not a hotel!" Yelled Lord Enma.

"But Lord Enma," started King Kai, "We have to stay here! This is the only place that can allow all of the warriors to return to the living realm."

"For the last time, I cannot let that many people travel to the universe of the living!"

"Enma," said Higashito, "You will have every living being in existence running through your Checkpoint in a few hours if you don't do something to aid us."

The great ogre sighed. "As much as I would like to, it's just not in my power to send all of these souls to the living world. Letting them keep their bodies is strain enough!"

"Enma!" Shouted Senpai. "Do you fully understand the consequences of us doing nothing?"

"Yes, I am fully aware. But as I said, there is nothing I can do."

"I've got it!"

Goku. Always coming through in the clutch.

"What is it Goku?" Asked King Kai.

"Yeah, fill us in," chided Krillin.

He grinned. "The Spirit Bomb!"

Everyone fell flat on their faces.

"What?"

King Kai dusted himself off, the others following suit as they got up. "Goku, the Spirit Bomb won't help, we can't magically teleport all of that energy to the living world! Besides, dead things can't give life to the bomb!"

"No, no, no," said Goku shaking his head. "I mean, Trunks using the Spirit Bomb."

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

Dauta swung his fists and legs hard, striking the half-Saiyajin again and again. Dauta stopped and smacked the boy across the face with the backside of his hand, knocking the child back.

With a snarl, Dauta thrust his leg out at Trunks.

Trunks's eyes widened and he quickly righted himself and side stepped the kick.

"What!" Roared Dauta. "That's impossible! You stupid mortal!" With that, he phased from sight.

He reappeared in front of Trunks, and slammed his fist directly into Trunks's chest; the fist was plunged into his body, much to the pained surprise of Trunks. Dauta grinned and forced his fist deeper and charged up some dark ki, and began hacking away at Trunks's innards, the sound of flesh and muscle tearing and being ripped coming from inside of Trunks.

Trunks let out scream after scream of utter torment, just as Dauta pulled the fist out of him, which was drenched in blood and had torn flesh hanging off. It was gruesome indeed.

"Bastard…" Trunks spat, as blood leaked out the sides of his mouth.

Dauta just laughed. "Perhaps. But it matters not at this point boy. You'll be beyond death when I'm through with you!" Dauta slammed the fist back into Trunks's, making the boy scream even louder.

The ki was charged again, the sound of Trunks's screams becoming commonplace.

After suffering for a few moments more that seemed like hours, Trunks mustered every bit of strength that his battered form would give, and clamped down on the forearm of Dauta and held it steady.

Dauta raised a brow. "What? Insolent child!" He tried to plunge his fist deeper, but Trunks held it still. "What! You are weaker than me damn you, now just die!" He forced the fist deeper until it burst out of Trunks's back.

Trunks gasped, blood running down his chin out of his mouth, thick trails of the crimson fluid running down his chest and back. He looked Dauta in the eyes and roared for everything he was worth, his aura exploding about him as he forced Dauta back.

Dauta fell back, his arm messy with blood and torn flesh. "How can you still stand against me child? I am clearly your superior!"

Trunks simply hovered in that spot, gasping for air. His wound was just too great, and Dauta was just so strong.

It looked as if the son of the Prince of Saiyajins would lose this fight.

Dauta thrust his palm out, and slowly but surely, Trunks's golden aura was converted into a darker than dark aura. In moments, his form was completely hidden from view.

**_---------------Scene Change--------------- _**

Utter darkness clouded his vision; even with open eyes he could see nothing.

_This must be the destruct attack... _Trunks thought to himself. He sighed deeply. _Forgive me father... I've failed you..._

"_Trunks!_" Cried an ethereal voice.

Trunks looked around, but again realized he could see nothing, and stilled himself, thinking the voice a delusion brought on by fear.

"_Trunks! Listen up!_"

It sounded like... No... It couldn't be... Goku?

"_You haven't got much time Trunks, so I'll make this as quick as possible. Lift both of your hands as high as you can!_"

"Son Goku?"

"_You're going to die if you don't do it, and the whole universe will be destroyed! Now please, raise your hands!_"

Trunks raised both of his hands high. "Okay Goku, I did it."

"_Aww man... Put your hands down... We have to get you free first!_"

"What are you talking about?" Nothing. "Goku? Goku! Where are you?"

**_---------------Scene Change--------------- _**

"Come on guys," called Goku, placing his hand on King Kai's back. "He needs our strength."

Nodding and saying their agreements, the Z warriors one by one began to place their hands on King Kai's and Higashito's backs. First Gohan, then Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, and Shinto all placed their hands palm down on the gods' backs.

"Now!" Shouted Goku, roaring loudly as his body was corrupted by a brilliant golden fire, his onyx black locks splitting and multiplying into golden strands, strands snaking their way down his back to the back of his thigh

Gohan roared as well, his spiked up black mane burnt golden by a similar fire that encased his father, his eyes becoming a brilliant emerald green, his aura sparking with blue bolts of electricity.

Every other warrior roared loudly all at once, their bodies becoming encased in brilliant white auras, the seven Z warriors' aura melting into one, enormous aura of whitish gold, the entire Checkpoint gleaming with their enormous aura.

Goku stood at the center of the crowd, his long Super Saiyajin Three mane fluttering in the great breeze their power was generating. Even the two gods were glowing quite brilliantly.

King Kai and Higashito both began to furrow their brows, focusing the great power being endowed upon them by their mortal allies. The great roar of the Z Senshi grew louder as the two gods drew more and more power from them, delivering all the strength they were receiving to one very needy Earthling.

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

"Destruct!"

No explosion.

Dauta's eyes widened. "No! This isn't possible! Destruct!"

The dark aura began to glow, a yellow light shining against it from within.

"He isn't as powerful as the fusion, he can't do this! Destruct!"

The glow increased in brilliance. "No! Only Gogeta was powerful enough, you're just a little brat, how can you defy me! Destruct!"

The dark ki began to swell until it was as large as a three-story building, then it exploded in a brilliant flash of light, stealing sight from Dauta.

The intense golden glow began to die down.

Trunks stood there, freed, like his father had done... But he was different.

He was an Ascended Super Saiyajin...with a golden tail swishing from side behind him.

Dauta raised a brow. "Do you propose to go Oozaru boy? That will not save you!" He grinned. "But if you think it will... I would enjoy killing a true monkey." He clenched his fist tight and a white flame grew about his hand, then he thrust his hand upwards, flinging the white orb high into the sky, watching it swell until it was the size of the moon. "Go ahead boy, transform!"

Trunks looked up at the shimmering ball of white ki, and gasped as he felt a heavy pull within his chest, his heart starting to pound. His tattered clothes began to tear, golden fur sprouting from his flesh. Hisicy bluepupils faded to nothing as the whites of his eyes began to darken into a crimson red, his face unnaturally elongating into the snout of an ape. His facial skin darkened until it was brown, his body swelling as that golden fur sprouted all over his form, his clothes bursting to pieces about him as he grew.

After a few moments more, Trunks roared, revealing his three-foot long fangs. He was no longer a man, but an enormous golden ape. He began to pound at his chest with his enormous fists, roaring loudly.

Dauta looked on in shock. "A Super Oozaru? How can this be!"

Trunks turned his massive head, his sensitive ears easily hearing the sound of Dauta's cry. He let out another roar and lumbered towards Dauta, the ground shaking terribly beneath his colossal paws.

Trunks opened his mouth wide and fired an immense wave of radiating red ki at Dauta.

Dauta took the blast hard, his chest sizzling as the searing hot ki struck him, and was knocked backward into a crag, breaking the mountain in half. After a few moments he rose roaring loudly, his aura throwing the gigantic boulders all about.

Trunks's ears again caught the sound of Daun crying out; and Trunks opened his mouth and unleashed another enormous wave of red ki that seared through Dauta's left leg.

The dark fusion howled in pain, then turned as he clutched his leg, facing Trunks.

"Did you enjoy that, you little monkey?" Asked Dauta, grimacing as his leg regenerated.

Trunks's eyes widened and he shook violently, his fur sparkling a little as a golden flame overtook him. He threw his head back and roared so loudly that the very planet shook, and every strand of his gold fur was slowly turning lavender, thegolden fire bringing him new strength.

It seems as if the stream of power from the Other World had not stopped, and nor did Trunks's screaming, the sound only growing louder with each passing moment.

Dauta feel to the ground and rolled around in the dirt, clutching at his ears tightly, blood leaking out of them in thin trails as the deafening roar only grew louder, Earth trembling very violently beneath his feet.

"You… Die!" Escaped Trunks in a guttural, animal sounding scream, his body lessening in bulk, his gold fur slowly becoming solely lavender. His enormous strength began to unearth the ground, huge chunks of soil exploding into dust almost as soon as they were raised, the ground beneath the half-Saiyajin's feet being unearthed so greatly that Trunks was sinking into a crater.

His snout slowly lessened in length, almost becoming a normal looking, human face again, then he just exploded in another brilliant flash of gold.

When the light died away, Trunks stood before Dauta new, different, and more powerful than any other Saiyajin dead or alive.

* * *

What have I made Trunks become? If you know what I allowed him to become, and you oppose my doing this... then tell me so! 

But, if you think about it, Daun beat the other Super Saiyajin Threes, not counting Gogeta, so it wouldn't really make sense for Trunks to defeat Daun when a Super Saiyajin Three Goku and a Super Saiyajin Three Vegeta could not... Unless he was greater than a Super Saiyajin Three...Oh well. You can always tell me how much you dislike that I through that in there, or you can tell me that you did like it and surprise me!

Okay. I've rambled on a little too long... Sayonara!


	15. A Saiyajin's Pride: The Fall of Dai Daun

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer. Now, onto this story already!

This is the last chapter... Well, I'm going to throw in an epilogue of course, but this is the last real chapter of Super Fusion! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now onward!

* * *

A Saiyajin's Pride: The Fall of Dai Daun

"How is this possible!" Screamed Dauta, staring at Trunks in awe.

Two red lines were drawn along the bottoms of his eyes, his pupils beady and a strange mix of red and blue. Trunks's hair now hung to the small of his back, and it was lavender again, but the front was spiked upwards and outwards, much resembling his hairstyle when he was a Super Saiyajin of the first level. Lavender fur coated his torso and his arms, but his chest was bare, but his legs were clothed in black pants, not fur.

His lavender tail wrapped itself about his furry waist, his body shaped now by large, thick, corded muscles. The half-Saiyajin looked very sinister as he stood before Dauta, who looked on mouth wide.

Trunks had ascended beyond his father, and beyond Goku. He was Beyond The Beyond the Ascended Level...Super Saiyajin Level Four.

"I was destined to protect my world from evil, and I will fulfill that destiny here and now!" He grinned. "And I _will_ kill you Daun, of that you can be assured."

Dauta growled. "No! It will be you who dies, Saiyajin!" He raised his hand high, palm opened wide. Energy began to collect around his hand, black flames swirling about his fist.

Trunks only smiled. "I will let you attack me, oh pathetic one."

"You'll burn…" The fire condensed into an orb of black flames, then the ball began to float even higher above his palm. "You'll burn in agony Saiyajin!"

"Blazing Storm!" Roared Dauta, and the flaming orb serrated into thirty whirling fireballs that descended towards Trunks at nearly sonic speed.

Trunks's lips parted in an ugly snarl. "Fool!" A wave of golden ki forged itself out of nothingness, and the wave easily destroyed each blazing sphere, but continued flying onward, slamming into Dauta's chest quite powerfully.

Dauta screamed in agony as the wave tore through his chest, exploding out of him back and onward into the heavens. His blood began to spill as he felt a slight furred hand clamp down on his throat.

"Well," Trunks said, "It seems that for all your trickery and sneakiness, you aren't much of a warrior."

Dauta's face swirled, becoming Vegeta's. "No… Son… You'll kill me…"

Trunks scowled and squeezed tighter, constricting the flow of air to Dauta's lungs. "Idiot! I can kill you by way of suffocation if I so chose. Do not try and toy with my emotions!"

The face quickly reverted to Daun's, who's face was slightly blue tinged as Trunks continued to tighten his grip, Dauta's legs dangling as Trunks raised him higher.

Dauta pulled his knee back and rammed it with all his might into Trunks's rock hard abdomen, which only succeeded in causing his knee to crack loudly. He could barely scream as his windpipe was steadily being crushed.

Then, in a desperate move, Dauta set himself ablaze, the flaming black ki eating away at both warriors.

Trunks only smirked, his face looking rather evil. "You can't beat me Dauta. But I will enjoy killing you!"

"_No Trunks! You'll be killing Vegeta as well!_""

"What?" Trunks looked to the sky. "Son Goku? If I must kill my father… Well, what must be done, must be done Kakarot."

"_What! Trunks... I think all that power we gave you is corrupting you!_"

"So you and the other Z warriors endowed me with these powers? You know nothing of a Saiyajin's pride Kakarot! I want no charity from you!"

"_But its the only way to beat Daun!_"

"I will crush him with my own two hands!"

Dauta looked on in confusion, as he could not here Goku's voice. "Brat…" Sputtered Dauta. "Losing…mind…"

"Shut up fool!" Trunks snapped his arm forward and flung Dauta hard, sending him into the dirt, making him skid a few miles until he came to a stop. "Now listen here Kakarot! You are to take these powers away!"

"_Trunks... You don't understand... We may have sent you this power... But in truth, we didn't give you this new transformation. We didn't unlock this new power._"

"Then who did Kakarot? Who could've possibly—"

"_You did._"

Trunks's eyes widened, then he blinked a few times, absorbing what Goku said. "You're... You're right Goku... It may be your power I'm endowed with... But its my will and determination that allowed that power to flow freely through me..." He smirked. "So its my power and I will decide what do with it, Kakarot!"

"_Trunks no!_"

The voice faded as Dauta was flying toward Trunks screaming, and at the last moment hurled his knuckles at Trunks, who took the blow without evenflinching.

Dauta looked confused and a little aggravated. "What are you!"

Trunks simply looked at Dauta with a glare that could bring fear to the hearts of the bravest men.

Dauta slunk back a little as a strong left hook broke his nose.Blood flew from Dauta's nose as his head was thrown back by the force of the blow. Trunks snarled and slammed his leg into Dauta's side hard.

Dauta screamed in agony as his rib cage shattered. Trunks roared as he started bombarding Dauta in the stomach with fierce punches, one after another, each one causing Dauta to voice his agony through screams. He then gripped Dauta by his head, and began to squeeze, while continuing to strike his abdomen with fierce blows from his fist and leg.

A sickening snap was heard across the globe as Dauta's skeletal frame had been battered utterly, his body was now nothing more than a bag of broken bones and ruptured organs.

Trunks spat in Dauta's face, andat this point, even the saliva hurt his flesh. As Dauta moved his mouth to scream, Trunks reached in his mouth and tore his vocal cords out, causing blood to profusely spill from his mouth.

Dauta looked at the darkened Saiyajin with anger and disgust. Trunks was enjoying this!

Trunks smirked and thrust the fallen Kaioushin to the ground with extreme force, causing him to let out a soundless scream. But his face told all of his intense agony.

"_Trunks no! You can't kill your own father! At least... Not this way!_"

Trunks looked around, thinking it to be Kakarot's voice. But it wasn't… It was a soft, feminine voice.

Bulma.

"Mom?" He smiled broadly. "Mom is that really you?"

"_Trunks… Are you really taking pleasure in seeing your father that way?_"

Trunks's eyes widened a little, then he lowered his head in shame. "I wasn't doing it do dad… I was killing the monster…"

"_You've become the monster Trunks… delighting in someone else's pain is exactly a monster's way of thinking… Son… I love you… But I can't stand what you've become…_"

"Mom… What do you mean?"

"_You've become… The Saiyajin Prince in Vegeta… his dark side… You've become your father's dark side Trunks…_"

The words echoed through his head.

He shook gently, tears leaving a soft trail of wetness along his cheek as the fell from his face.

"I'm so sorry… I'm sorry mom… I didn't mean… It was all the power…" He kept his head lowered. "Please help me…"

A new voice answered. "_Only if you're willing Trunks._"

He nodded. "I'm ready Son Goku."

"_Great... Now raise your hands, just like before... and repeat after me._"

Trunks raised both palms to the sky.

"_Wait, Trunks no!_" Shouted another voice, King Kai's. "_You can't use the Spirit Bomb while Super Saiyajin... You have to have a pure heart, and Super Saiyajins are inherently violent!_"

"Then how do I win?"

Dauta had fought his way back to a standing position, although he stood hunched over.

"You kill me!"

Trunks looked down to Dauta. "But… I can't kill my father!"

Dauta grinned. "Then I'll just kill—" He began to shake violently as dull yellow ki overcame him. "Tr…Trunks…" His face had shifted into Vegeta's again.

Trunks's eyes widened. "Father? Is that really you?"

"Da… Damn… It boy! We… Do…" He grit his teeth in aggravation, his body shaking so wildly he seemed to be convulsing. "Ki… Kill me!"

"But Father… I can't…"

"Tr… Tr… Trunks! Do It!"

"But how?"

"Des… Destr…uct… Att…ack!"

Trunks shook his head. "Father… I won't kill you!"

"I'm… Be… gg… ing… You… Please…" Tears slid down Dauta's cheek. "So…n…. Ple…ase…Fr…Fr…ee… me…" The body of Dauta was violently convulsing at this point, Vegeta fighting Daun for control.

Trunks lowered his head again and turned away.

"Tru…k…Ca...t… Ho…d… On… Ple…ase!"

Trunks lifted his hand up, his open palm facing Dauta.

The convulsions ceased, and Dauta stood once more, his face Dai Daun's.

"Nuisance! You couldn't beat me Vegeta!" Dauta wiped the wetness from his face and looked up at Trunks. "What are you doing boy!"

"Ending this!" Bellowed Trunks, who was now facing Dauta.

Dauta's eyes widened in fear as his body was slowly being encased in a dull yellow glow that was rapidly lightening.

It was Daun's Destruct attack, Super Saiyajin Four style.

"You can't kill me this way!" The yellow aura had lightened until it was the most brilliant hue of gold imaginable, blocking Dauta from view.

"Goodbye Dai Dauta!" He lowered his head once more. "Goodbye... Father..."

A single tear slid down his cheek. "Destruct!"

The aura erupted in a massive explosion.

The world went gold.

When Trunks could again see, he saw that Dai Dauta was no more.

Trunks clenched his fist to relieve his hand of excess ki as he relaxed it at his side. He looked at the world and sighed. "It is over, the evil is finished."

As soon as those words passed his lips, Trunks let go off his immense strength and fell, his form no longer lavender furred, but in its original state.

The sky was glowing beautifully above him, different hues of pink and orange signaling the rise of the morning sun, and the beginning of a new day.

* * *

The terror of Dai Daun is over! But what about the dead Z Senshi? Will I leave them that way? We shall see... But you can always tell me how you felt aboutit in a review. Sayonara readers! 


	16. Epilogue: The Future Is Freed

Disclaimer: Toei Animation, Bird Studios/Shueisha, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation own all three Dragon Ball Series. If I owned them, which I don't, I'd be rich, which I'm not, and you'd be watching this fan fiction on TV, not reading it on a computer.

Now I present to you,the last installment of Super Fusion! Or is it?... Read onward!

* * *

Epilogue: The Future Is Freed

The small Namekian and the lavender haired Saiyajin stood on the marble platform, the sky above them black and purple, seven orange orbs glowing with a golden light as an endlessly long dragon floated before them.

"The Guardian has given me new strength, and I can grant three wishes. But you have already used one of your wishes, so you have only two to you." Shenron lowered his great head, looking at the Guardian and the Saiyajin. "Have you decided on your second wish?" Boomed Shenron.

"Yes," said the Saiyajin. "I wish for every good person that was killed by Daun to return to life."

The great beast nodded its head, its eyes glowing brilliantly, the blue world with large green expanses below began to glow golden. His eyes then unexpectedly dulled.

"What is your last and final wish?"

"I wish for my fath-"

"_Wait boy!_" Came a voice from the sky.

"What?" Trunks looked up. "Is that you... father?"

"_Enma has released me into the permanent custody of King Kai, and that is how I am communicating with you right now. But I have come to say one thing…Do not wish for my return Trunks._"

Trunks's eyes widened as he stared up into the blackened heavens. "What... What are you talking about?"

"_You heard me boy._"

"But Papa!"

"_Don't call me that. You will address me as father._"

"But... Father—"

"_Trunks, do not wish for my return. I am still…Dauta." _

"But Father, I can wish for the Dragon to undo that!"

_"You can do no such thing brat. When you killed Daun, he lost his hold on my mind, and I took control. Still he struggles within me, but I have won this battle, his resistance is futile.__ But, King Kai and the other gods have all agreed, that through the powers of Shenron cannot undo this fusion." _

"You mean—"

_"My fate has been sealed, as Daun and I will stay fused as one—__" _

Trunks quickly cut Vegeta off. "But father, there must be a way! Daun diffused from that other monster, there must be a way to diffuse him from you!"

_"You interrupted me boy, I wasn't done!"_ A sigh filled the air, then Vegeta continued. _"The gods have told me that the only way I can diffuse from Daun is to… become one of them. And even then, it will take many, many years until I can dispel him from my body."_

"So… Basically… You won't be able to come back in our lifetime."

_"No." _

"So that's it? You're just going to stay up there and become one of the Kais? You'd rather that over being with your family!"

"_Be quiet and listen boy!_" The sky grew quiet, thenVegeta began to speak again."_I... may not show it much… But that is because I am a warrior. Warriors do not bare their souls to others, especially not the Prince of all Saiyajins. But know this boy... and don't you ever forget it. I am your father, and I care for you greatly, and always have. I am doing this so that I may at least have some chance of returning one day, even if it means you and your mother will be old and gray by the time I do. And even if I miss my chance on Earth, my status as a Kaio would let me bring you two to me, as King Kai has done for me now._"

Trunks stared up at the sky, his eyes soft, and a little wet. He slowly pulled his eyes away, and sighed deeply. "I understand father…"

"_Farewell my son… I will miss you Trunks._" The voice faded.

"I'm sorry Trunks," Said Dende, trying to console the Saiyajin.

"Its okay... its what mydad wanted... right?" Trunks smiled sadly. "Well... I've got to get going. See ya Dende..."

"Right." Dende looked up to the mighty dragon. "I wish for Trunks to be sent home to his mother." Shenron nodded, and instantly, Trunks dissipated.

**_---------------Some years later...---------------_**

A great domed room housed many people, totaling at least two dozen or so, all these people enjoying each other's company, a party going on.

Tien, Launch, Shinto and Chaozu sat at a small table, Krillin and Yamcha joining them.

"I wish I had a family of my own," sighed Krillin.

Yamcha nodded. "I know what you mean man..." Yamcha patted Krillin on the back. "But maybe I can hook you up with a girl..."

Tien laughed. "I doubt Krillin would want to go out with one of your girls, Yamcha."

"He has a point," mumbled Krillin.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing buddy, nothing," said Krillin, now laughing.

Yamcha shook his head and laughed too. "You were always the comic relief man."

"Its a tough job, but someone has to do it."

Master Roshi and the aged Ox-King sat at a table across from Tien's family, Krillin and Yamcha, the two old men reminiscing about the good old days when they were young, when the Ox was training under Master Roshi.

Goku sat at a table across from the two elder warriors, devouring plate after plate of food, Gohan, a girl about Gohan's age, and a young boy opposite him, the three consuming the food before them as well, the girl just staring in shock as the three men ate.

Piccolo sat off in a corner, levitating off the ground in deep meditation, not bothering to join in the festivities. But he had come of his own accord this time.

"Honestly," started Bulma, "These Saiyajin men are pigs." The small child she held in her arms began to tug at her earrings. "Ouch! Bra! Stop, don't play with mommy's earrings!"

The little blue haired girl only giggled and continued to tug. "But its fun mommy!"

Trunks laughed. "You want me to take her mom?"

"Would you please?"

Trunks nodded and lifted his little sister out of her mother's arms. He nuzzled her nose. "Hey Bra!"

She giggled. "Trunks!"

"I can remember when my little Goten was that small," Chi-Chi said laughingly. " She looked to her small son who was sitting beside Gohan.

"He may eat like a pig, but he is _so_ cute," said the dark-haired girl beside Gohan, pulling at Goten's cheek.

Gohan laughed as his little brother scowled. "Aww c'mon Goten, don't be such a sour head."

"I'm not cute!" His aura flared, turning golden, the fire blowing the dark haired girl back, his hair now a brilliant gold, his eyes emerald green.

Gohan's eyes widened. "You're a Super Saiyajin!"

Goten's scowl faded, replaced by a wondering expression. "Is that what this is?"

Chi-Chi ran over to Goten screaming and sobbing, hugging her son tightly. "Not again!"

All the warriors at the party looked on in shock.

Goten was blushing, trying to pry his mother off of him. "_Mom_...please... everybody's staring at me..."

Chi-Chi only continued to cry. "My baby! My baby!"

"You okay Videl?" Asked Gohan to the dark-haired girl.

She nodded. "I'm okay Gohan... But what's up with your brother?"

"Nothing really..." Gohan sighed. _This Super Saiyajin business is getting silly... What's next, Bra doing it? _

"Goten, how long have you been able to do that?" Asked Gohan.

"A couple weeks now, Trunks has been training me!"

Gohan raised a brow and looked to his former pupil.

A sweat drop hung on Trunk's forehead. "Well... You see... I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that..."

Chi-Chi looked up, breaking her embrace. "You did this! I'll get you, you purple haired pretty boy!" She dove at him, Trunks cringing.

Gohan easily caught her before she got too far.

"Mom," said Gohan, "Relax. Goten was eventually going to do it... Its in his blood."

Chi-Chi looked up into Gohan's eyes, about to protest, then sighed. "I guess your right... With a man like Goku for a father... It shouldn't be such a surprise... But why so young Trunks?"

"Umm... Gohan started training me at about the same age... And after all... The kid did come to me, I didn't pick him out..." Trunks explained slowly.

Gohan looked to his little brother, a little hurt. "Why didn't you come to me or dad? You know we would've trained you..."

Goten looked up at his older brother. "I'm sorry Gohan... But Trunks and me is real good friends... And I wanted to get strong with the strongest guy..."

A smile crept onto Gohan's face. "You have a point there," Gohan said, letting his mother go and ruffling Trunks's hair. "This kid's pretty strong."

Trunks smiled at Gohan. "Only cause I had a pretty good teacher."

Goku set his plate down. "Man that was—" His words were cut short as he burped so loudly that the entire building shook.

Goku blushed a little. "Excuse me…" His stomach rumbled loudly. "I'm hungry!"

Krillin shook his head, his thick black hair shaking as his head moved. "Thirty years away from Earth Goku, and all you can think about is food?"

Goku shook his head. "No! That is not true…I also think about…" His stomach rumbled again. "I'll get back to you on that Krillin. More food please!"

The whole gang broke out into laughter at that, even Goku himself.

Gohan slowly composed himself and looked to where his former pupil had just been standing. "Trunks?"

**_---------------Scene Change---------------_**

"Trunks?"

Trunks stayed with his gaze to the sky, laying in a tree on the highest branch, one leg hanging down. "You should go have fun Gohan… I'm fine out here."

"You miss him a lot don't you?"

A chuckle, then, "Am I that easy to read?"

Gohan laughed. "Nah. Its just that… I understand you completely Trunks."

"But… It was like losing him a second time… Just when I was getting to know him again… Mom almost cried herself into a coma when I told her the news…" He paused to sigh, then after a few moments continued. "I understand his reason, but it still hurts that he just left us like that…"

"Trunks," started Gohan, "You know he's doing his best to come back as soon as he can, and this is the only way for him to do that. I understand your pain Trunks, I really do. Mom and I couldn't take it when Dad died, because there was no way at all to bring him back. We got lucky, and the gods let dad come back home. And trust me Trunks, you'll get lucky too. Vegeta will come back."

Trunks nodded a little, sighing deeply. His eyes feel on a strangely shaped cloud, and he studied it with a furrowed brow.

A flame shaped cloud with a face crept along the sky, the lips of the cloud set in a smirk.

"Gohan… Do you see that cloud?"

"Huh?" Gohan looked up, and only saw the fluffy white clouds floating by. "Yeah, I see the clouds. What about them?" 

"Nothing… Its just that…" Trunks smiled and shook his head. "Its nothing." He sat up, leaping out of the tree, touching down soundlessly beside Gohan. "How's about we go back inside?"

Gohan grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

The two half-Saiyajins walked side by side, reentering the large building, rejoining their friends and family.

At last, with the war with Dai Daun behind them, the battered world of a Saiyajin with lavender hair was finally restored to normalcy, and peace reigned.

For now.

End

* * *

And so, I end the story of Dai Daun, putting Super Fusion to rest. Tell me how you guys like it! But first, a little background on this story before I put it up... 

Originally, this story was going to have the creation of Dragon Ball Unlimited's Unusual Fusion character Gogetto, the fusion of Gogeta and Vegetto. I had an entirely different story planned out to make that happen, Trunks traveling into the past and recruiting Goku and Vegeta from the regular timeline. But I revamped the story, making it stay wholly in Mirai Trunks's timeline, mostly because I figured creating Gogetto was pointless now that I wasn't going to send it in to DBU...

But... I can always make a sequel... A sequel in which I do create Gogetto! What do you guys think? Should I? Should I not? Let me know! Later. 


End file.
